Ability of The Acute Dragon
by Abyssal Phantom
Summary: Gifted with abilities beyond many others, izuku is ostracised and revered, but naively becomes complacent with his strength, although after many childhood traumatic events, he quickly realises that power is useless if not used, and vows to become better. It's a vow he won't soon forget with the nightmares that keep him up at night, where he helplessly watches his loved ones die.
1. Fallen

Howdy, I'm abyssal Phantom and I personally hope you enjoy my first ever story/fanfic. By the way, this story significantly improves over the chapters to come, stay tuned and I hope you enjoy...

* * *

"Oh, no!" = spoken out loud

 _'Oh, no!'_ = thought in head

 **\- insert song name here -** = play or switch the song

 _ **"Save" =**_ Unknown

* * *

I do not own "Boku no Hero Academia"

* * *

It was a dark day today, the sun was hidden behind grey clouds that shed a gloomily dim light over the whole landscape, and Izuku was scared…

But, that's a couple years from now, because right now there was a small smiling child playing with his Rubik's Cube that he got for his third birthday. The boy named Izuku heard some footsteps behind him, and when he turned around there was a bright flash of light as the snap of a camera's shutters went off.

Izuku blinked away the slight blindness and when he was able to see, there was a picture in front of him. The picture showed the cute and surprised face of a small child with wild and fluffy light green hair and big bright green eyes that seemed to have an endless light within them.

"Aww, you look so cute honey" Came the soft voice of Izuku's mother, Inko Midoriya.

Izuku looked up to his slim and tall figured mother as she was crouched down while warmly smiling down at the little boy. Her soft dark green eyes only showed kindness and her equally dark green neatly flattened hair, that was done into a pony tail, had two bangs of hair framing her seemingly glowing pretty face.

Izuku blushed from his mother's comment and turned away in embarrassment. He looked down and saw his new toy that he had been playing with for the last couple days, "Mom, look! I did it in only thirty seconds this time!" Excitedly said the high-pitched voice of the now brightly smiling boy as he showed the complete Rubik's Cube to his mother.

His mother let out a light giggle, "It seems you did. My little Izuku, you're so smart" She warmly said as she hugged her son.

Izuku squealed in happiness as his eyes glistened with the same emotion, "Do you think I can be a hero like All Might!" He excitedly asked.

His mother giggled once again, "I'm sure with a brain as big as yours, you could be anything you want" She replied as she started to lift her son into the air and carry him, _'I guess his quirk is intelligence based. And it's not extremely uncommon for people to just be born with their powers. Usually they get them at four years old though… oh well'_ She thought as she floated her sons small Rubik's Cube, that he had dropped, to her free hand.

"So, what do you want to do sweetie?" She amusedly asked.

"I wanna watch the All Might video. He's the best!" Izuku energetically answered.

His mother warmly giggled once more as she walked towards the door and closed it behind them.

A week later and Izuku was playing with some other children. Currently they were all throwing rocks along the water and seeing how much they skipped along it. Izuku went last and the person to get the most skips so far was his best friend Katsuki Bakugou, who Izuku called Kacchan. Kacchan had gotten four skips, which to children was a lot, but to Izuku it was a small feat to accomplish and he was determined to beat his friend Kacchan. Izuku started to look for a smooth, flat and circular rock which confused the other children aside from Katsuki, because he was smart enough to understand what Izuku was doing. After a short time, Izuku found what he was looking for. He went to the water and started to aim his arm, but he was doing it slowly which annoyed the impatient Katsuki.

Katsuki asked what Izuku was doing and Izuku replied cheerfully that he was doing "The most optimal method" This confused almost all the children since they didn't know what those words meant, but Katsuki could kind of understand it. He still didn't know what Izuku was specifically doing though, and the simple answer to that question, was that Izuku was aiming for a good twenty-degree angle in his throw to get the most skips possible. Izuku finally threw the stone and when it bounced along the water over ten times, all the children just stared in awe.

The rock bounced thirty-eight times in total, but only Izuku could currently count that high, so he kept that information to himself.

The children burst into an uproar of cheering and smiling faces as they congratulated Izuku, with some saying that he was only able to do that because of his intelligence quirk. There was one boy though, one boy that didn't act the same as the others. Katsuki just stayed at the back of the crowd surrounding Izuku as he stared wide eyed at his obscured friend. This always happened. The attention that belonged to him would always be stolen. Always by Izuku.

Katsuki and Izuku are best friends, always playing together, smiling together, laughing together. They were friends for as long as they could imagine, mainly because both their mothers were best friends as well. They would commonly talk about heroes and how they both wanted to be one, all of it said with happy smiles and exited tones. Katsuki was the loud and slightly taller one, who with his spiky blond hair and exited red iris eyes, always wore a wide and happiness filled smile, while Izuku would match his hyper attitude with his own jumping excitement and shining happiness.

They both loved and admired the same top hero. The symbol of peace who with his existence alone brought crime rates down. The large and over seven-foot tall hero, who always smiled fearlessly, even in the most daunting and dreadful of situations, never giving up. The muscular mountain of a man who had neatly combed back, golden blond hair, with two magnificent tall tufts that stood straight up like bunny ears and had bright blue eyes that seemed to glow with the same endless light that Izuku had. With his overwhelming strength, near-invulnerability, immense speed and stamina, and an indomitable spirit, he was labelled the strongest pro hero and an inspiration to all. He is the symbol of peace and number one hero, All Might.

He was an inspiration and aspiration to both boys, though one thing was differed between the two, other than appearance and height. It was the thoughts that surrounded the powerful man. Izuku wished to be like All Might, to help, to protect, to save and with his intelligence quirk he believed that he could do this, even without that though, he still believed he could accomplish his dream, all because of a feeling that he was aware of for as long as he could even begin to feel. A feeling that was silent and slept very far down inside of him, always untouched but always there. Katsuki had a different wish though, and he wished to be better than the magnificent All Might, to be better and stronger than the legendary man.

The differences didn't stop there though, because how they admired the heroic man was different to. Izuku admired the man for saving everyone and always smiling fearlessly, never daunted, inspiring others, like a light in the dark he shone the brightest. But, once again Katsuki believed something different, and he admired the man for beating everyone and always winning, never failing, defeating villains, doing it effortlessly like he was untouchable.

One thing was the same between the both of them though, and that was that they wanted to be heroes, more than most in fact. It was a common dream among kids and children, but the two boys did definitely want their dreams more than most. Izuku had his intelligence quirk to help him, he had confidence in it, he could rely on it, he didn't have to worry with his quirk's help.

Sadly, nothing comes without a cost.

This lesson was learnt the day he accidentally figured out his father was dead. He didn't mean to, it's just when his mom told him that his dad worked over sea, he could tell she was lying and then he tried to find the truth, but he shouldn't have. He doesn't want to know now, especially with the abusive sadness that was ruthlessly beating him. He wouldn't have wanted to know if he could have predicted the deep cutting feeling that was ravaging within him that came with the knowledge of his father's lifelessness. The first feeling he understood, it was the reason he was crying while his mother tried desperate to comfort him, but the second feeling he knew nothing about, and he wouldn't for a long time.

He could understand one thing though, and that while he cried his little heart out, his mother was doing the exact same thing while she was crouched down and embracing the wailing boy in a house that felt slightly colder than it was before.

Inko Midoriya cried for a different reason other than her son. She cried because of her oceanic guiltiness for somehow letting her son know of the secret that she promised herself that she would never reveal. The mountainous sadness that had built up over years of keeping a raging monster locked inside her as it thrashed around mercilessly, the death of her beloved husband.

The two laid crying in a warm embrace that was a contrast to the cold and still atmosphere, unaffected by their loud wails of unexpected grief that filled the unkind air.

The experience made the ever kind mother only surer of her child's early appearing quirk. Any one that knew the sharp boy believed him to have an abundant intelligence type quirk. Which was why when the bright-eyed boy was three and a half years old, and grew large wings, everyone was baffled.

The wings were big, smooth and sleek, with a thick, tuff, and pitch-black skin on the wing's limb, but thin and flexible on the wing's deep grey wind catching flaps.

Not only did most children receive their quirk at the age of around four, but if they got any type of quirk that related to wings, which was actually pretty rare, the wings would only have a span of around four to five foot. That wasn't the case with Izuku though, because not only was he only three and a half, but his wings were thicker than most and had a wing span of a solid seven foot.

The problem with him being so small and his wings being so big, was simply that he couldn't lift them of the ground. They were actually so heavy that he wasn't able to lift them, let alone himself. Luckily, he had a fix to the problem, because after some thinking he was able to figure out that the little muscle mass he had, just simply wasn't enough for him to do what he wanted. His conclusion was that he needed to work out and train to be able to use his wings. Some sit-ups, pull-ups and push-ups over some time would get the job done. He knew it would take a long amount of time before the training had any proper affect, he wasn't stupid or naïve, which was kind of dumb since it was coming from a three-year-old, but in any case, he would be willing to do the work and take the time. Especially since he wants to be a hero.

His mother was having a slightly separate problem, well no, it actually was the same problem. His wings were too big, and how was a mother not supposed to worry when her only child was tugging around two hulking seven-foot-long masses. Thankfully, Izuku was able to come to a sort of solution. After concentrating on them, he was able to make them shrink and vanish back into his body, and obviously re-summon them at will.

Another problem was quickly made apparent though. Izuku's increased intelligence was very apparent but had always been there, so to other children that already knew him, it was fine and cool. But, now not only was he the smartest, but he got a quirk early, and it was pretty strong making the other kids think it was unfair. It didn't make sense to Izuku, but now everyone had swiftly become jealous of him.

Everyone now assumed that this was his actual quirk, and his brilliant brain was an "unfair" advantage. The once friends now ostracised Izuku for the stupid and simple reason of wanting what Izuku had. All children wanted quirks and if one of their friends or classmates got one, it was cool, but with Izuku getting one early, it was now a problem. Not only was his early quirk that he couldn't even use "unfair" but his helpful genius that his friends had previously been congratulating him for, was now an "unfair advantage".

Over time the people that once talked and laughed with him slowly but surely disappeared and slid silently away. Izuku didn't know that three-year-olds could be so cruel, but cruel they were, as they would purposefully avoid him and tell him mean things. The feeling, that had only been growing since he discovered the secret about his dad, only grew stronger and more ferocious as time ran on. The feeling rattled inside his head endlessly as it made this new grey world silently stalk upon him, but still he didn't know what the feeling was.

There were times when children would try to talk to him and be his friend, but they only ever wanted something from him, they would brag about how they were friends with him, never actually talking or laughing with him. It didn't feel… genuine.

He stopped hanging out with those children. The brutal feeling once again growing bigger, but it was better than being used, being bragged about like an item. They probably didn't mean any harm, they were only three after all, but then again, so was he. He was weak, he was easily hurt, and his heart felt frail. He didn't want to feel like this. So, it was better to avoid those ones, or was it? He couldn't tell with the with the weight of the unknown on his back that made him slouch and look down every day in defeat. What was it?

What was it that hurt him?

Time passed quickly, but that was for everyone else, cause for Izuku it felt slow. All because he didn't have any friends, all aside from one that is. All aside from Kacchan. His best and only friend. Making jokes about how Izuku would become his sidekick when he became a hero. The weight lifted lightly, and Izuku smiled, all thanks to his friend Kacchan.

Everyone now believed Izuku's wonderful wings to be his quirk, but little did anyone know, it was only a single aspect.

Several months passed and Izuku was now four years old. He could safely use his wings, but along the way they caused many problems.

It was several months before he was able to even lift them, but luckily when he was able to, the fact that they were so heavy only helped his training, making him stronger as the days went by. Also, because of their largeness and weight, the force behind each flap was much more than he had originally expected, even going as far as having trouble not completely getting thrown across the room. Though a little help from the computer and his brilliant brain allowed him to learn a few stances that stopped the problem from happening. Surprisingly, not long after, he learned to fly. His light build and strong wings allowed him to fly at high speeds but the force of his wings caused a jolting recoil on his body, luckily though, it only added to Izuku's increasing strength.

The combination of Izuku's months of light training and his wing's weight and force, resulted in him easily becoming the strongest out of all the other children, but once again he only received scorn for it. Once again people were only jealous of him. But, they were only young and most of them didn't even know what a sit up was.

So, how were they supposed to know that he had worked for this? How were they supposed to know that he had secretly done this, so they would think he's cool and like him again? How were they supposed to know that it hurt when his desperate plan only spit in despise back at him?

How would they know the jealousy and desertion only made him feel an endless hopeless feeling that he hated, but still didn't know or understand?

At least he had Kacchan though.

One upside though, was that Kacchan, his best and only friend, finally got a quirk. Izuku was happy for his friend and congratulated Katsuki but so did the others, even those that didn't know Kacchan, the same ones that used to brag about being friends with him like he was an item, but Katsuki wasn't as aware as him and would probably be friends with them, even though they wouldn't truly be friends. The large amount of compliments from almost everyone about Katsuki's "powerful" quirk seemed a bit much, but with how happy and excited Kacchan was, how could Izuku be anything but supportive for his friend.

With Katsuki basically exploding with emotions, almost literally, the boy set off fire-cracker-like pops on his hand as an example of his "powerful" quirk. Apparently, he could secrete nitro-glycerine-like sweat from his palms and detonate it at will to create explosions, but sadly he couldn't utilise the ability too well at the time. It made sense since his quirk had only just appeared, meaning that it would get stronger with time, and everyone told the hand popping boy exactly that.

He started to brag about his quirk, about how cool and powerful it was, basically repeating what everyone had told him. He then began to say that his quirk was better than others, not rudely, but like a child would, he was one after all. Izuku still believed his own to be better though, because has confidence in his. He could trust and rely on his wings, his strength, his intellect, he knew he could, he wouldn't need to do much as long as he had them. Even if everything failed though, he still felt something else, something different, an untouched and deeply imbedded force that laid silently inside. He had confidence in this too, but this confidence was more natural and had always been there, always letting him know that the force existed.

Time moved once more, and it was four months later, with Izuku now being four and a half. He had gotten stronger, along with his quirk, making him only more grateful and happy for its existence as he slowly began to care less and less for training, relying on them as they were, and not trying to improve them as much. He could easily rely on his mind and wings when needed.

Katsuki got stronger as well but something different happened with him. He suddenly started to become arrogant and unkind to others as he gloated about his quirk. It only got worse too, slowly become less like the Kacchan Izuku knew and more… mean. With his quirk getting stronger, it caused it to give a pretty serious kick back because of the power, but it only made Katsuki stronger as the time went on, making him more physically strong than most others his age and giving him only more to throw in people's faces.

He didn't do this with Izuku though, but instead he began to distance himself more. Izuku didn't let this happen though and stayed right beside his friend, step by step, stride with stride, trying to help his friend, that he felt he was slowly losing.

Something else did happen though. The challenges that Izuku and Kacchan would constantly have, as a sort of game for fun, were swiftly becoming more serious. There felt to Izuku like there was a sort of stake in the challenges, but not for him, for Katsuki. Katsuki kept losing and Izuku could see that it didn't sit well with the boy, with him becoming increasingly irritated and aggressive towards others at school. He seemed desperate to win, almost to an obsessive point, but Izuku never let him claim the victory, and instead Katsuki only tried harder and more vigorously. Izuku didn't like the new feeling of desperation every time Katsuki exuded as he continuously tried to beat Izuku.

Desperation is an emotion that Izuku believed to be one created when you felt like there was no hope, none what so ever. Feeling it come from Katsuki as he would throw a circular stone across the river in rage, then storm off with obvious emotion bubbling in the corner of his eyes when he failed to even get a fifth of Izuku's skips, it was all confusing to Izuku, mainly cause he didn't know what was causing his friend pain. With it happening over and over again and the distraught Katsuki basically avoiding the worried Izuku, he didn't know what to do. He felt his own sense of hopelessness, not knowing what to do, let alone actually being able to do it.

At the very least he still wanted to help, but the only way he knew how, was by trying to help his friend find himself as Kacchan still slowly but surely started to disappear. A good way to begin, would be by fixing his aggressive and egotistical attitude by telling him how it's wrong, all while stopping him from hurting others.

In fact, that's what was happening right now.

"Kacchan that's enough. Can't you see he doesn't like it?" Izuku sternly told the angrily glaring boy who had just berated another child for a likely unwarranted reason.

"Well he shouldn't have insulted me then" Katsuki threw back while using his eyes to stare daggers at the back of the boy who was now running away crying.

"He didn't insult you, and even if he did, he definitely didn't mean it" Truthfully informed Izuku while still keeping a disapproving teacher like demeanour.

"Why the hell do you care?!" Lashed back the snarling Katsuki who had quickly whipped around to Izuku making the rage on his face apparent.

"Because we shouldn't be mean to those who are weaker than us, we need to protect them" Wisely told Izuku and giving little reaction to his friend's outburst.

"What the hell would you know about being weak!?" Abruptly exploded the obviously infuriated Katsuki as he stormed off.

Izuku sighed while his head dropped down in a tiresome state as he lost the disapproving demeanour for a more relaxed but obviously energy less state, "This isn't going to be a good day today, is it?" He wondered aloud as he began to leave.

Although the boys didn't interact as smoothly as they once did, and Katsuki would actively avoid Izuku most of the time, they would still hang out together, usually with little talk involved. In fact, the boys had planned before hand to meet up later, but Katsuki didn't find it pertinent to inform Izuku of what the activity was going to be. Quite literally all the arrogant child told him was too come to the forest entrance and the time at which to meet. The forest entrance was located at the park which in thought was a good idea because of how pleasant it could be to go to the park, but when you account in the dreary lighting of the hidden sun and the blight of the loathsome grey clouds that ensnared its beauty, all in all the parks bright and cheerful lighting would be lost like the wistful sunlight is begins the depressing clouds.

Izuku made his way to the dim park, and as he came around a corner he firstly saw the grey ground that had lost its brown colouring because of the lack lustre light, and the heavily shadowed trees that were entangled in darkness stripping them of their welcoming aura for a slightly more down trodden disposition. Further in Izuku found two of Katsuki's friends before finally finding the explosive child, who was offering a rather heated stare. It slowly burned into him as he walked closer to the awaiting group.

The two friends of Katsuki were less of genuine friends and more of the bragging and objectifying type, but it seemed Katsuki either didn't realise or he simply didn't care, but what was most likely was that the friend's constant boasting of his power only stoked the flames of his growing ego. Izuku didn't know, but he could assume, and it was made kind of easy with how they were more like Katsuki's lackies, since he only ever called them by some sort of insult and that he would never actually call them friends. The kids themselves weren't bad but they definitely weren't good, especially when including the fact that they would use Katsuki's name to intimidate others. They were only about four, but it was like they were in their own little immature gang but the twist was that the boss was unaware of his servants' happenings.

The first kid was a slothful and downright lazy kid that heavy leaned onto the bloated side of body types. His quirk was surprisingly very similar to Izuku's supposed quirk with it being a different variation of wings. The boy's wings were much smaller and weaker than Izuku's, with a simple red tint to their bat like form. The kid's use of his quirk was limited as he could barely lift himself off the ground with them. Not only did he not strengthen himself like Izuku did, but with his thick bodied form he was only weighed down more, making the combination of his already feeble wings and unfit body into a very disappointing show.

The second kid as a contrast to the first was a skinny and almost twig like boy whose quirk was actually just as disappointing. He could increase the length of his fingers to several more feet then they should be, which in some regards could be pretty useful and if used resourcefully and creatively could be very versatile, but sadly the kid himself wasn't too bright so his use of it was once again limited.

Neither child had much of a personality to describe, aside from that they followed the leader.

"Your late!" Came the irritation stained voice of Katsuki as he gave an animatedly knife wielding glare.

"I was basically right behind you" Said Izuku in a fickle defence as he tiredly looked forward after walking all the way to the not so cheerful park.

"No, you weren't, and if you had you'd have gotten here sooner" Heatedly replied Katsuki before he scoffed and turned away in a childish manner, which was to be expected from a four-year-old.

Izuku sighed as he became quickly tired of the boring argument that he had hundreds of times over, all with the same person, "What are we doing here anyway, Kacchan?" questioned Izuku as he turned his head towards the darkened path that led into the forest.

The unworthy friends perked up at this, obviously interested as to why they were here too.

Katsuki's eyes cooled as his glare softened but a smug smile stole the bottom half of his face in its stead, "Were going into the forest" He said in a derogatory tone while making the explanation sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Izuku simply shrugged the casual jab at his intelligence off as he kept a stoic expression, "Its dangerous in there and you know it"

The smug smile quickly formed into a more malicious one as Katsuki began to speak, "What? You scared?" Taunted the purposefully aggravating Katsuki.

Izuku kept a stoic expression but inside he was riled up as he knew this was a challenge much like the ones they have had before, but this time the challenge was left unsaid and instead the ear to ear smile was the only tell that there was one. Izuku none the less felt insulted, aggravated and he had every intention of winning, but all the while he kept a blank expression knowing that it would show Katsuki he couldn't just emotionally manipulate people into doing what he wanted them to do. So, forward he walked, onto the dirt and gravel path that lay in-between the overbearing trees beside it, while leading further into the dismal forest that let little light shine through the covering canopy.

Katsuki's once heated glare came back ten-fold as he threw it at the back of Izuku's head as he walked further into the path that lay in front. He felt like he had just been shown up or insulted by Izuku's nonchalant attitude towards what was supposed to be a hard challenge that he had spent not a short amount of time thinking up, all to show that he was better than Izuku by illustrating how scared Izuku was and how brave he himself was. He chased after Izuku to make sure that no one thought he was scared himself, but the thought of "chasing after Izuku" left a bitter taste in his childish mouth making his anger and irritation only grow.

The fake friends soon followed but Katsuki really didn't care if they did or not. All he had his mind on was showing how he was better than Izuku. A childish quest but it was one that he only wanted more and more every day. He was better than Izuku and he needed to show it, he didn't need Izuku, he didn't need his help or want his help. He just wanted everyone to know he was the best, because maybe then, he'd have friends.

 **\- Dark Piano - Pain (Original Composition) -**

After going along a dirt, but clear-cut path, the childhood friends came upon an opening where the sound of a fast-flowing river could be heard. The path opened to an area where it was obvious that a long and old fallen tree crossed a sizeable rushing river. It was all dimly shaded by the towering trees that blocked out the sun, but through the intimidating canopy you could see the dark clouds that loomed above.

Izuku stopped to analyse the situation.

Katsuki noticed.

He supposed it was Izuku hesitating to cross the daunting tightrope, and thought it was the perfect opportunity to show how he's better than Izuku.

"What? You scared?" Antagonised Katsuki, while he walked closer to the decaying tree's trunk.

Izuku noticed that not only was the uneven log covered in slippery and slimy moss, which was craftily hidden by the gripping darkness that seemed to hug everything, but there were concerningly jagged rocks in the murky river. The cruel rocks were at the bottom of a threateningly high fall from the unsettling tree.

"No…" His eyes were drawn to the knife-like rocks.

"...I'm not scared…" He had confidence his quirk would save him if he fell.

"…but it's really dangerous. I'm gonna fly over." He was confident, not stupid.

KATSUKI'S POV

"Ha! Can't even go over a little log!" Katsuki boomed triumphantly.

Izuku likely couldn't hear Katsuki over the beating of his wings.

"Fine! I'll do it then!" Continued Katsuki.

He started to climb the dark rot trunk and noticed writhing maggots greedily devouring the long-deceased carcase of a once thriving woodpecker. The sight made him gag, wince and turn away as he continued to climb, although slightly disturbed.

As he reached the top of the disgusting trunk he realised the fall into the muddy watered river was at least 10 feet.

The drop was worrying.

It scared him, but like hell he would tell anyone that.

He didn't care anyway.

If it was to show that he was better than that nerd Izuku, he would do it a hundred times over.

While at the top of the terrible trunk, he also realised the whole area was cast in a dismal darkness, by the cheerless trees and gloomy clouds that hung above, which blocked out the sun. He pulled his attention back to the enshrouded log and began to move.

He was making his way across when the realisation struck him. For once, he was actually beating Izuku in something other than height. He was beating Izuku in a battle of courage. A grin appeared on his face.

He was proud of himself.

He acknowledged Izuku was saying something, but decided to ignore it, he didn't want to hear it, he had the chance to beat Izuku and he was going to take it...

...no matter what.

Katsuki looked around as he slowly walked. The surrounding trees were all covered by silent shadows, which were created by the taller trees. The trees all intimidatingly towered over him, and all seemed to look down on him. He hated being looked down on. The further he looked into the forest the darker it got. He could see far into the forest and it was like an abyss, because it felt like it looked back. It was unsettling.

He was halfway along the gloomily lit log that, now that he was closer, was covered in a verdant moss. It looked slimy and unsafely wet. It dawned on him how perilous this venture was.

Too bad he didn't realise sooner.

...he _slipped._

IZUKU'S POV

Izuku's large wings were flapping with controlled beats as he started to take off.

He noticed Katsuki climb on the frightening log and start to slowly walk across.

"Kacchan, you shouldn't do that, it's not safe" He yelled to his friend, but he got no response.

Izuku got higher in the air and noticed a grin appear on Katsuki's face.

' _Must be happy with himself'_ He figured in his head.

Izuku observed that Katsuki was getting closer above the shallower and spikier part of the grim river.

"Hey! Kacchan come back!" Shouted Izuku, as he was genuinely worried, but he got no response.

"Kacchan! You can ride on my back and I'll fly you over!" Shouted Izuku trying to persuade the boy, because he was frightened, but got no response.

He observed that his friend was above the deadliest part of the stabbing river, he also noticed Katsuki was halfway across the precarious log and halfway was were the moss looked the slipperiest.

A deathly chill ran up his spine.

"Kacchan come on! Please come bac-" He desperately cried, but cut himself off, when he watched in horror as...

...Katsuki _slipped._

It was a dark day today, the sun was hidden behind grey clouds that shed a gloomily dim light over the whole landscape, and Izuku was scared…

"KACCHAN!" The now wide eyed Izuku screamed.

KATSUKI'S POV

"KACCHAN!" Katsuki heard shouted, as he started his descent to hell.

He looked down and noticed the life threatening and keen edged rocks.

The rocks pierced the low water, like he imagined they would soon pierce him.

' _I'm going to die'_ Flashed in Katsuki's mind as he felt tears well in his eyes.

' _I don't want to'_ He thought as he clenched them shut

IZUKU'S POV

Izuku had confidence, in his wings, in his intellect…

...but he was too far away with too little time.

' _I'm not gonna make it'_ He realised; his heart clenched.

Begging to every god he knew, ' _Please let me save Kacchan_ "' He pleaded.

He saw Katsuki's eyes, they were terrified...

...and so was he.

He could feel tears well in his eyes.

KATSUKI'S POV

Katsuki knew his explosions weren't strong enough to break rock…

.

There was a BOOM…

.

Something hit him…

.

It hurt…

.

.

.

.

.

Then the wind from his lungs was gone.

* * *

Later a pained scream, let out by a crying child, would be heard throughout the forest.

* * *

IZUKU'S POV

Izuku could _always_ use his brilliant brain to think his way through _any_ situation he came across.

Izuku could _always_ use his wonderful wings to force his way through _any_ situation he came across.

 _Right?_

He became too reliant on them, he got lazy, he tried, but he didn't try hard enough.

 **\- Boku no Hero Academia OST - Anguish of the Quirkless (Extended) -**

He wanted...

...to be like all might...

...to help...

...to protect...

...to...

...save.

But he couldn't do what he wanted.

He was useless.

He was desperate.

He didn't have the power.

 **"No"**

He does have confidence in his wing.

He does have confidence in his intelligence.

He had confidence...

...it was confidence in a power that he had never actually used...

...it was confidence in a power that was inside of him since birth, always there, always untouched, always empowering him...

...he had never reached out to it, he had never needed it.

Until now.

 **"save him"**

Izuku's felt his wings burn, but they weren't just hot, they were _boiling_ , and within what could have only been a single instant he felt his wings rapidly grow to triple their size

Izuku _moved_

His wings let out an almighty BOOM as they flapped a single time. It was more than enough, as he flew with blurred speed.

He collided strongly and painfully with katsuki. It hurt.

The collision winded Izuku. He imagines it winded Katsuki too.

KATSUKI'S POV

He and something hit the side of the river bank forcefully. There was a sickening pop. Then a gut retching scream.

But he was fine.

He gasped for the breath that was knocked out of him,

IZUKU'S POV

The collision sent both Katsuki and him hurtling towards the river bank. Izuku turned mid-air as to prevent katsuki from being badly hurt, but this caused Izuku to take the brunt of the damage. Izuku's shoulder hit first, then followed by the rest of his body. The first heavy impact on his shoulder had caused it to make an audible pop as it got dislocated.

Everything hit Izuku, all at once, as if his world had finally started moving again.

He felt _pain._ On a degree he had never faced before. The searing pain of his now shrinking wings. The sharp pain of his dislocated shoulder.

It all hit him. He _screamed._

It was an extremely pained scream. He was crying. He screamed so loud it echoed throughout the dark forest.

Something hit him though and it wasn't physical pain. It was a worry. It was a thought.

' _Kacchan'_ He thought, and it was a thought as fast as a bullet, because now there was a new thought within his mind.

"Are… you o-okay?" Izuku hoarsely asked through teary eyes. He stared at Katsuki for any sign of pain.

He somehow ignored the excruciating pain he had felt only a second ago. No. It's not that he ignored it. It's that the pain had stopped, as if it was never there?

KATSUKI'S POV

"Are… you o-okay?" A broken sounded voice asked him

His eyes opened and what he saw were glassy emerald eyes stare back at him in… pain?

But he noticed something mixed in...

...it was…

 _...concern._

Katsuki's mind shot into high gear as he realised what happened. Izuku had saved him. Izuku had saved him and then looked at him… as if he were an injured animal, as if he needed help, as if he was…

 _...weak._

He lost to Izuku…

 _...again._

His blood boiled with genuine FUCKING _hate_

"GET OFF" The crying Katsuki screamed in a mixture of rage and sadness. He punched Izuku in the jaw. This caused Izuku to fall and land to the side. He stood up. Crying eyes looked up at him in disbelief

IZUKU'S POV

Izuku looked into Katsuki's now open eyes, and what he saw, was not what he expected. He saw the crying eyes of his boisterous, childhood friend Kacchan. But that wasn't the only thing that caught him off guard. It was the pure and unadulterated hate that also filled the tear stuffed eyes, hate that a four-year-old shouldn't possess. The eyes were accompanied by furrowed brows, a contorted face, a scream of "GET OFF" and then by a fist to his jaw. He landed to the side, felting hot tears streaming down his face and a throbbing pain from where the fist landed. Izuku looked up towards Katsuki, while holding his jaw.

He didn't want to believe that those eyes of…

 _...malice..._

...were directed at him...

...by his only true friend...

...that he now suspected he had lost.

Worst of all, he didn't know why?

Katsuki got up, dusted himself off with a heated frown on his face, turned to Izuku and gave him a glare that made Izuku want to shrink into nothingness. Izuku noticed that Katsuki looked like he was going to say something, but instead of saying what he was going to say, he quickly turned and ran. As Katsuki ran, something ran alongside him, it was a couple fiercely thought words in his head...

" _He's NOT better than me!_ "

Izuku shortly made his own way home, baffled and crying.

A pain followed him.

It wasn't physical, the severe physical pain had rapidly healed. He assumed the healing was a new aspect of his quirk, along with his wings being able to grow. This new pain however, hurt on the inside and it wasn't going away.

The pain was the bad feeling he had felt several times before. When he'd remember his dad was dead, when he remembered that people only liked his quirk and not him, when he thought about how he lost his childhood, and only true friend, Kacchan. He felt...

 **lonely.**

* * *

I understand this story is terrible, but i ask you to continue reading, as the way i tell the story and the quality of how i tell it both change for the better, so i implore you to continue, especially since this is only the beginning. I hope you enjoy...


	2. Resolve increases

Howdy, I updated and improved the first chapter so I recommend you go check it out and if you enjoyed the first chapter then I hope you enjoy this one as much, if not more. By the way, sorry for the use of misdirection in the first chapter, so if you got fooled by it and thought I was gonna kill Bakugou, I apologize but that was the main point of it. In this fic I will try not to lie, but I will misdirect you. Its for the point of added suspense.

Hopefully you enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, no!" = spoken out loud

 _'Oh, no!'_ = thought in head

 **\- insert song name here -** = play or switch to the song

* * *

I do not own "Boku no Hero Academia"

* * *

It has been about a month since the incident, and in that time a few things have happened

Namely, Izuku has realised and figured out several things.

Firstly, he had gained another ability.

Secondly, he has no friends.

Thirdly, he had lost Kacchan and was left with Katsuki, who hates him.

Fourthly, he hates being useless and desperate.

Fifthly, it's all his fault.

* * *

His first realisation was sudden and surprising.

 **FLASHBACK**

Izuku woke up to the bright sun shining through his barely open blinds. The sunlight was a heavy contrast to the rest of his room, which was still covered in a heavy darkness. Today was the day after the incident. After getting dressed and smelling the cooking food, he went downstairs to have breakfast with his mom. Izuku sat at the table, and in the room, it was significantly brighter compared to his room. He waited patiently for his mom to bring him his food while he mulled over the interactions that had happened the day before. He heard footsteps which brought him out of his train of thought and he assumed his mother had brought him his breakfast. Izuku heard a gasp, then a plate shattering on the floor. Izuku turned to his mother and saw her looking at him with wide eyes and an open mouth, she was obviously stunned and surprised by something.

"Mom?" Asked Izuku with concern in his voice.

She gave no reaction and just continued to stare at him.

"Mom?" Izuku repeated, but with an added hint of nervousness in his voice now.

"H-Honey?" Inko asked with a trembling voice.

"Yes" Answered Izuku, worry filling him.

"What happened to your ears?" Inko inquired with concern lacing her voice.

Izuku gave no response as he reached up and felt his ears with his hands. His ears felt fine? Then he felt the top of them and realised that they came to a point. His jaw dropped open as he went wide eyed.

He quickly got up from the table and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. He looked and saw that his ears did indeed come to a point, just like how an elf's ears would. He inspected them closer, as he continued to look at them in the mirror in disbelief.

His mother quickly burst into the bathroom and he turned to see his mother in the doorway covering her mouth with her hands in a surprised expression. After standing and staring at each other for a few seconds, Inko quickly got out of her stupor and ran to her son, enveloping him in a hug.

"What happened to my beautiful baby boy's ears!?" She cried out, to no one in particular.

Izuku just stood there in his mother's hug, while his mind ran a mile a minute trying to find out why his ears had suddenly changed.

Then it clicked.

Yesterday he had accessed the power that he had always felt from his quirk and he wouldn't be surprised if this was his body getting more accustomed to his quirk.

"Uh, mom" Izuku said, trying to get his mother's attention.

She continued to keep him in a tight embrace.

"Mom" Repeated Izuku, slightly louder than before.

Inko pulled back, but still held her son by the shoulders as she looked him in the eye, "Yes, honey?" Asked the worried mother.

"My quirk did this" Izuku both assuring and calmly said.

Izuku could feel his mother's hands relax on his shoulders

"Does that mean you can turn it back? Like with your wings" Inko questioned with slight hope leaking into her suddenly calm voice.

Izuku tried to imagine the power and pulling it back from his ears.

He can only assume it worked, because his mother enveloped him in another tight hug, while she screamed about how her baby boy was back.

 **FLASHBACK END**

After the whole ordeal, he had somehow convinced his mother to allow him to keep his pointed ears as a permanent feature. Why? You may ask. The answer is simple. Allowing his ears to grow made his hearing sharper. Then he assumed that if he could do it with one sense, then he could probably do it with the others. His assumption was correct. Growing his tongue made it slightly longer, pointed, improved his taste and gave him the ability to taste the air like a snake can. Growing his nose made it slightly broader and made his sense of smell sky rocket. Growing his eyes made his pupils turn into slits, but his iris stayed the same shape and colour, his sight became significantly sharper and he could see farther. He tried testing if he could grow other parts of his body but felt like something was wrong and nothing happened. He assumed the rest of his body hadn't adapted fully to his quirks power. He also assumed that he could evolve his senses like he could do with his wings, but he knew how painful his wings felt when he did that, so he didn't want to do the same to his senses and possibly damage them by overloading them with his quirks power. He tried convincing his mother to let him keep his eyes permanently grown as well, since the sharper sight would be very useful, but she told him in her warm and kind tone of voice, "Please let me get used to your ears first. Then maybe we can consider it, okay honey?" he reluctantly agreed.

* * *

His second realisation was like a slow but surprisingly painful burn.

He kind of knew this before, but the fact was a lot more obvious and a lot more painful now. It's not that he didn't try to make friends, it's just that no one wanted to be his friend. Everyone was apparently intimidated by him or jealous of him, because he was…

"The strongest"

"The smartest"

"The one with the cool quirk"

There were people who did want to be his friends, but those people only wanted to be friends with him because of the reasons stated before, not because he was Izuku. It all showed how hollow everyone was, and it made him feel hollow too, but in a different kind of way, the lonely way.

* * *

The third realisation was one that he wanted to ignore. He could have done more, but he didn't, and he hated that he didn't. Kacchan was already lost, but he still tried to find him by trying to fix Katsuki. He was useless and desperate. Katsuki hates him and Izuku now knew why. Katsuki always wants to win, always wants to be the best, always believes, that's what a hero is. Katsuki hates losing, but Izuku always beats him, so Katsuki hates Izuku.

He should have seen it before, he should have noticed it, he should have tried harder. He should have let Katsuki win, but he knows Katsuki would hate him even more for doing so. He had power, but it was useless, because he didn't use it.

Now he's lost someone.

* * *

The forth realisation came quickly after the third.

He _hates_ being useless, because it meant there is nothing he can do. He _hates_ being desperate, because it meant there is no hope. They mean he can't do anything. He will never be like that. Ever again. He promises.

* * *

The fifth realisation was the simplest but most painful.

Everything was his fault and now he would fix his mistakes.

* * *

Also, he called what happened to his wings "evolution"

* * *

Over the month he had made attempts at talking to Katsuki, in response he would either get a physical reaction or be ignored. Izuku noticed the clenched and gritted teeth in Katsuki's mouth every time he talked to explosion user. The physical reaction usually entailed Katsuki trying to fight Izuku. Katsuki always held back when using his explosions, because he didn't want to seriously damage Izuku, but Izuku technically held back too, since he never used his evolved wings against Katsuki. Izuku would win the fights and it only made Katsuki angrier.

Katsuki got worse within the month. He got more aggressive and physical, not just with Izuku, but with other students as well. He would actively beat up anyone that did something he deemed disrespectful to him or anyone that, as he called it, challenged him.

Izuku knew this was his fault, but he also knew something else. He could fix Katsuki.

Not in the sense that he could make Katsuki into Kacchan, but in the sense that he could make Katsuki kinder, less aggressive, less abusive and less Katsuki. Izuku wouldn't be useless. He wouldn't be desperate. He had a plan.

* * *

Izuku was walking home today and he was thinking about his plan. It didn't entail getting friends. It didn't entail him being safe and unharmed, in fact it kind of made the exact opposite true. It entailed him losing to Katsuki, but he would lose by not fighting at all. He knows Katsuki would continue to beat on him no matter what and he knows that it would get a lot worse before it got better. Also, he would still need to show, at the same time, he was better than Kacch-… Katsuki, but he could do that by getting the top score in tests and physical exams, he was already doing that, it's just he would need to keep doing so.

His plan was to break Katsuki's over abundant confidence and show him that you couldn't beat someone by doing it physically to show your better than them, but he would need to not fight to do this. Everyone had a breaking point and he would need to find Katsuki's. He didn't know if it would take months, years, or a decade or two, but he would do it.

He knows he would be lonely, he knows it would eat him from the inside out, but he would have to deal with it. He had been without anyone for only a month, but it was easily the worst month of his short life and he knew it would only get worse from there, but he would do it.

He looked up to the beautiful blue sky and saw the brilliant sun in all its glory shining down without a cloud around. Today had been a peaceful day and pretty to.

Then he heard a shriek come from the park he was coming up on.

' _N_ _othing lasts forever'_ Izuku joylessly thought as he ran to the commotion.

He came to the entrance of the park and was greeted by the sight of an angered Katsuki, the lackeys trying to look intimidating, and a crying girl, that he didn't know, on the dirt floor while backing away.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Screamed an enraged Katsuki, at the scared looking girl.

The girl looked to be the same age as both Katsuki and Midoriya and had messy dirty blond hair which ran down to her shoulders. Izuku couldn't make out what her face looked like since it was hidden by the shadows of the trees within the park. The girl's clothes were in tatters, dirty and definitely not clean. From the looks of it she was wearing a once white, long dress, that covered her from head to toe. Her feet had no shoes, and were brown with mud, and pink, from where it looked like she had scraped them raw from running bare foot for miles. The rest of her didn't look much better, she had scrapes all over her from where she had possibly fallen down a couple times. Izuku could make out that she was crying and still trying to back away while still on the ground, but Katsuki was stalking towards her and pumping his small fist into his other hand's open palm.

Izuku knew what would come next, and the thought that Katsuki would actually harm someone who looked like a defenceless beaten kitten kind of disgusted Izuku. He wasn't going to let that happen though.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Shouted Izuku as he ran in-between the panicked girl and the fury filled boy. Izuku noticed a glint in the girl's eyes and firstly assumed it was relief, but then he realised it was fear, _'Why would she be scared of me?'_ Izuku shook the thought from his head, _'it doesn't matter right now'_ he quickly told himself.

"What the hell are you doing here, DEKU!" yelled Katsuki, who was now focused and glaring at the boy in front of him, rather than the cowering girl still on the floor.

"I'm sto- wait… what did you just call me?" Izuku was angry at Katsuki for possibly harming the girl but was caught off guard with what Katsuki had called him, he heard what katsuki had called him, but it's what the word meant and how the boy said it with such venom.

"I called you a deku! Because that's what you are!" Screeched Katsuki. His hate was palpable as it basically emanated off him, it made Izuku feel a mixture of scared, sad and…

…lonely.

"I'm not a deku!" Shouted back Izuku, his own anger starting to boil, but he would keep a level head, he knew not to let his emotions get the best of him, but Katsuki wasn't making it easy. He felt tears prick his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall, he had to be brave, if not for this girl, then for himself.

"Yes, you are! ...Now get out of my way!" Shouted Katsuki as he tensed his tiny fists and clenched his teeth.

Izuku could tell that the second part of Katsuki's shout had a hidden meaning behind it and he now knew what.

"NO! I'm not gonna let you hurt her!" He raised his arms and spread them out in a protective manner.

' _this is my fault anyway'_ thought Izuku, as he looked back into Katsuki's eyes, showing his determination.

He knew this was his fault because earlier today Katsuki had lost to him again, which enraged katsuki, so this was likely him getting his frustration out by beating on someone else.

"GODDAMMIT" Bellowed Katsuki as he raised his fists and started popping off small explosions on his equally small hands.

Izuku remembered the girl was still behind him and he didn't want her getting caught up in this, especially when he saw the manic look in Katsuki's eyes that felt extremely threatening. Katsuki would only get more angry now this involved izuku, and she looked bad enough anyway.

He knew why Katsuki was so ferocious and it was because he must feel like Izuku was challenging him. The challenge was that Izuku would protect the girl and Katsuki wouldn't be able to harm her.

' _I_ _ **will**_ _win'_ Ran through both boys' heads.

Katsuki turned to his lackeys, "Hey, idiots! Grab them!" Ordered Katsuki as he turned back around to give a death glare towards the broccoli headed boy.

Izuku simply turned around to the girl and shouted, "RUN!"

 **\- My Hero Academia OST - You Say Run + Jet Set Run (You Say Run v2** **) -**

When Izuku turned around he noticed Katsuki's lackeys charging him, so in response he grew his wings and made an almighty gust of wind by flapping them at the attackers. This sent the lackies flying back, while Izuku held his place and the girl got up.

Katsuki came charging himself, so in response Izuku tried the same trick, but it only slowed down Katsuki as he powered through the wind force. Sadly, Katsuki was stronger than the other two and was getting closer to Izuku and the girl.

Izuku tried to up the force of the winds and furiously beat his wings, but because of the recoil was having a hard time keeping his own feet planted. Katsuki was getting closer and eventually broke through Izuku's defence. Katsuki raised an arm and let off an explosion, but Izuku protected himself by putting his wings in front of himself like a shield. It worked and Izuku received no damage, but Katsuki was persistent and went under Izuku's wings. Katsuki gave Izuku an uppercut with an added explosion as to cause more damage. Izuku stumbled back but kept standing. He used his large and heavy wing to hit Katsuki, sending the boy backwards and away from Izuku and the girl.

Izuku looked back to the girl but saw that she was just standing there and staring at him in apparent confusion.

"Go!" Izuku shouted at the girl and in response she turned and finally ran.

"NO!" Izuku heard shouted by Katsuki in frustration, "Get her!"

Izuku turned around and saw that the lackeys had gotten up off the ground and were now running for the girl. Izuku started running himself and ended up charging the girl out of the way of one of the lackeys who was using their quirk to extend their fingers a couple feat. They likely intended to bind her, but Izuku didn't let that happen.

After letting go of the girl who was now looking at him in what seemed to be gratitude, he quickly turned back to the lackeys, and flicked away with his wings the one lackies overgrown fingers, that were now going for him.

Katsuki had gotten up at this point and was now running at them, with a look of pure hatred and anger filling his eyes.

Izuku knew he couldn't take on all three boys, so as a last-ditch effort to give the girl as much time as he could give her to get away, he sent out a very powerful gust of wind, this sent all boys flying. Izuku was sent into a tree and hurt his back and wings. He grunted with pain because of the collision, the three other boys were sent rolling along the ground in the opposite direction. Izuku slid down the tree and landed on his legs, but they gave out and his body slumped against the tree. He looked around and noticed the girl got away. A smile blossomed on his face

Katsuki raised his head towards Izuku as he got up from being thrown through the air and noticed the stupid smile Izuku always had whenever he had won or did something good. Katsuki was already pissed, but now he wanted to mutilate and murder Izuku. He started to see red.

Katsuki knew that Izuku had made a silent challenge that he wouldn't be able to harm the girl. And now Izuku had beat him again.

"Goddamn it! I'm going to kill you!" Katsuki spat as he once again charged the downed Izuku. Tired but triumphant eyes looked to him as he ran and if he wasn't seeing red before, he definitely was now.

Izuku noticed Katsuki run at him with an open sparking palm, he knew that Katsuki wasn't just angry but was immensely pissed to the point where he didn't have control of his actions and was actually going to kill Izuku. Izuku knew that Katsuki was only four, but he also knew that Katsuki held back when using his explosions. Izuku knew that Katsuki explosions were powerful and could do some serious harm and from the murderous look in his eyes, Katsuki wasn't going to hold back.

It genuinely terrified Izuku.

He took one final glance towards the other boy's eyes, they showed that Katsuki was blinded by his anger all but confirming his fear. Izuku was actually scared of what was to come, he would have protected himself with his wings, but he was only four and didn't have enough strength to raise them after his repeated heavy use of them and his impact with the tree. Instead he held his arms in front of his face, shut his eyes and braced, but somewhere in the back of his mind he got the feeling to grow his arms like he did with his wings. It worked, because rough and tough looking black scales covered his arms. Katsuki's destructive explosion collided with Izuku's arms. The explosion was quick but powerful and it threatened to rip Izuku apart. His body got suddenly forced against the tree causing his head to jolt back and strongly hit the tree. His hearing also hurt because of the influx of loud sound. His arms took the full force of the explosion and should be reduced to bloody pulps, Katsuki himself got sent away due to the force of the explosion.

Katsuki's hands stung painfully because of what he did, but it didn't matter, because when he looked towards Izuku, the nerds body fell to the side unconscious with steaming arms.

Katsuki had lost to Izuku's silent challenge but had still beaten him, Katsuki had won.

Then he passed out from exhaustion.

 **\- Stop Playing Music -**

The lackeys of Katsuki got up and looked at the aftermath, and to their surprise all anyone had were minor scrapes, aside from Katsuki who's hands were bright pink. The two lackies shared a glance of fear. The boys had seen the explosion and it was frightening to say the least, but what made them shake, was that Izuku took it directly in front of him and…

…he looked completely fine.

Both boys had seen the wings Izuku had made about a month ago, when he saved Katsuki, and the sight made them frightened, but happy he didn't use them here.

The wings Izuku made were absolutely huge, pitch-black, sleek, strong, dangerous, scary looking wings. The thinner parts of the wings were thicker than before and had a dark green colour to them. The thicker parts looked scary, black, strong and sturdy. Also, it looked like a hand and arm. The big long fingers separated each section of the thinner parts of the wings, while the thumb at the top of the wings was like a spike that originated from the sturdy palm that connected all the parts. The strong arm that connected to the palm came down and at the elbow-like joint a larger black spike came off, then the arm came up and turned broader and more muscular as it connected to Izuku's shoulder. They were nightmarish wings. They gave the feeling of assured power. They were within Izuku. The four-year-old Izuku, that was smart, that was strong, that had a powerful quirk, that just fought his childhood friend and took an explosion, the size a grenade would make, directly in front of him… and he didn't even have a scratch. Both lackies at the same time thought the exact same thing.

 _'I'm out'_

The lackeys woke up Katsuki and when he did eventually wake up, he immediately went home, laughing in proud triumph, leaving behind Izuku

Izuku woke up later and felt like he was hit with a ton of bricks. On his way home he was slow and heavy and just wanted to go to bed. That's why it was slightly jarring when on his way home, he was ambushed.

Izuku heard someone approaching from the alley way, but he still felt sore, stiff and groggy, so he wasn't entirely sure. It was confirmed when he looked down the alley and the girl from earlier lunged at him. She still had her dirty and messy blond hair that went down to her shoulders, she was dirty, she had shoeless, scraped, muddy feet and ragged clothes that looked unclean. She lunged at him with a large smile, red rimmed eyes from where she'd been crying and had a light red blush on her face.

Izuku was taken aback, in both the literal and metaphorical way, he was kind of out of it, so it took him awhile to process what happened.

' _I'm on my back, on the ground and a girl just tackled me?'_ He looked up and blushed 'she's cute' Izuku thought and then immediately regretted thinking it, because now his face was 50 shades of red. Then he noticed the sharp cat-like canine teeth and yellow eyes with slit pupils that accompanied the large toothy smile and light red blush.

Her hair fell from behind her shoulder and was close to tickling Izuku's face as she stared down at him. "Hi! I'm Himiko Toga! Thanks for saving me!" The now named Himiko Toga exclaimed with joy filling her voice.

* * *

"its ok if you fall down and lose your spark. Just make sure that when you get back up, you rise as the whole damn fire." - Colette Werden

Okay, the second chapter is finished and I put a surprising amount of work into it, mainly because I had to plan pretty far ahead for a couple things in this chapter.

By the way, i wanted to thank MarvelNinja10 who pointed out a problem in my writing. I believe that I have improved on the problem, as I went back and fixed it in the first chapter and in this one I tried to keep the problem in mind while writing it, so thank you again. And thanks to, BlazaWolf who pointed out my name capitalization problem. I genuinely did not notice Katsuki's name was in a lower case K the entire time, since in the font I use the lower and higher case look really similar. Also for the kids acting how they do, I actually believe it to be rather accurate. The lackeys become delinquents so i wouldn't be surprised that they are rude from a young age. Izuku is a genius, so that's why he knows all the advanced words. Also, katsuki. He's a kid so he doesn't have as good of control with his emotions as when he is older, in fact i plan on him regretting this day later on, since he almost killed a kid out of his pride.

Hope you enjoyed!

I ask that you please review what you thought about this chapter, your own ideas, how I could improve and etc.

Thank you for your time, I'll be taking my leave now.


	3. Something new

Hopefully this is an improvement and you find it enjoyable. Also, thank you all for the support.

Hopefully you enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, no!" = spoken out loud

 _'Oh, no!'_ = thought in head

 **\- insert song name here -** = play or switch to the song

* * *

I do not own "Boku no Hero Academia"

* * *

Izuku in all his wisdom, gave the most mind blowing, astonishing, ingenious reply he could give in his groggy state, "Huh?"

Her face took on a softer, less excited look, "Um, I said my names Himiko. You are the one that stopped the mean person, right?" She asked while tilting her head in confusion.

Izuku looked her in the eyes and gave her a simple answer since he couldn't think very well., "If you're talking about Katsuki then-"

"Who?" She interrupted, looking even more confused than before.

"The one who was using explosions" He clarified, then he noticed her expression of utter joy come back two-fold.

"It is you!" She loudly and happily said as she gave a hug to the concrete bed laying boy.

She pulled back from the quick hug and looked at Izuku once again, "I thought it was you! I could tell by your asparagus hair!"

Now, Izuku has had his head of hair compared to a lot of things, but never asparagus, but even in his delirious state he still remembers what his hair is most commonly compared too, "Do you mean broccoli?"

"Yeah, that!" She replied quickly and with the same over bubbling happiness she had before.

Izuku didn't want to be rude but this girl was a mess, and her loudness was kind of hitting his already headache abused brain in a way he didn't enjoy. But, he knows for a fact that if he left her here. She could run into even worse trouble, and his mother wouldn't approve of allowing someone like this to run around and without helping, he wouldn't feel right anyway, moreover, helping is what a hero would do.

"Uh, c-can you please get off m-me?" Izuku asked in slight desperation as his embarrassment continued to only grow.

"Huh?" she looked down and came to the realisation that she was basically sat on top of him, "Oh, okay" She said as she got off him and stood up showing no sign of embarrassment.

Izuku followed suit and noticed a couple things as he stood in front of her. Firstly, it was a lot later than he thought it was, secondly, he wasn't wrong when he thought about her being pretty, especially with how the setting sun was currently glowing off her. Also, she was taller than him. He sighed inwardly.

Luckily even in his current mess of a brain he could still find the ability to think logically, "So, do you know where your parents are?" It was a lot later than he thought and although he kind of wants her gone since he was not in a very good… mood? … state? … you know what, he doesn't feel good, let's leave it at that. Anyway, he's not gonna leave her here. Especially with how late it was, it was gonna be dark soon, _'must have been asleep longer than I thought'_ he realised.

He was immediately ripped from his thoughts the second he noticed the frozen smile on her face and the vacant look in her eyes. She looked like she had internally shut down.

"No" blankly came himiko's reply

Truthfully, he didn't expect her to say anything with the way her vacant eyes looked, but the sound of her voice when she said that single word, matched the way she looked perfectly and i was frightening how blank it was. She said the single word and that was it, nothing else, no emotion, no fluctuation in pitch or tone, no warmth or coldness as she said it, she just said it. Somehow, her sudden change was such a contrast and so sudden, it gave Izuku whiplash, and it scared him to death more than Katsuki's harm wishing eye's that were still a fresh memory in his foggy mind.

"Okay" He once again softly spoke, but this time it was like his life depended on it, _'think quick'_ He thought with urgency, "Uh," He stumbled over his own thoughts, "You can come with me?" Izuku said questioningly, but he was more so asking himself as he doubted his action, and he didn't really like the idea but it was the best he had, it was going to get dark soon, she looked in bad shape and he genuinely wanted to help this girl, but he didn't have a lot of options.

Izuku noticed she kept her blank appearance and gave no reaction.

"Himiko?" He worriedly called as he waved a hand in front of her face.

A little light came back to her eyes as her frozen smile dropped into a smaller but actually happy smile as her attention came back to Izuku, "What?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.

"I said you can come back home with me, until we figure something else out" Izuku replied, but with more detail than before.

Her smile grew larger once again as the light in her eyes grew as well "Really?" She said with obvious excitement.

"Yeah" He said while offering a small smile of his own, in hopes to comfort her.

"Thank you!" She almost screamed in joy, as she once again suddenly hugged Izuku.

Izuku still didn't really know how to react to the hug, but he didn't push her away, he just, accepted. After a while she came back from the hug and looked at him with her large smile on her face. Izuku noticed that this whole time she had a very light red blush on her face that didn't seem to be there for any particular reason, _'genetic?'_ He questioned, but quickly got back to the matter at hand. She didn't seem to be saying anything or doing anything other than looking at Izuku with a big smile on her face, she basically looked like she was waiting for him to say something.

"Uh, shall we go then?" He questioned.

"Mm, OH! Yeah" She said as she somehow got caught by surprise.

"Okay, let's go then" Izuku said as he started to make his way back home once again, but now with a follower.

Along the way she constantly talked to him with abundant joy and Izuku noticed that she tended to be like other kids, but different. Other kids tended to only care about what his quirk was and how he was basically at the top of everything, Himiko on the other hand, was constantly asking about who he was and what he liked and stuff like that. Other kids talked rather simple and boringly, but Himiko was actually kind of fun to talk to, but she still talked rather simply since she was only four. The only reason Izuku found the way other kids' talking boring and simple, and he could talk and understand advanced things was because he was basically a genius. Being one was actually very annoying. But, although Himiko talked with simple sentence structures like other kids, she was still fun to talk to, mabey it was because Izuku hadn't really talked with other kids for so long, or because her excitement about everything was contagious, but in any case, he genuinely enjoyed talking to her. Also, other kids were messily exited and tended to trip over their words when they were hyper, but she kind of acted like this was her natural state and was accustomed to it. She kind of reminded him of Kacchan with her over abundant excitement and happiness, but he quickly shewed away the thought.

Eventually they got to Izuku's house and it in the distance you could see the sun almost half covered by the horizon. Izuku walked inside, followed by Himiko who looked slightly wary but came in none the less, and as soon as he closed the front door his mother came from around the entrance ways corner and looked at Izuku with teary eyes and a look of motherly worry on her face. Then she turned and saw Himiko, and her face changed into one of shock. She immediately raced forward and crouched in front of the two, "Oh my god, what happened?!" She hysterically asked.

Izuku looked to Himiko who looked surprised, then he turned back to his mother, "Uh, I found her like this and she doesn't know where her parents are, so I brought her here" Izuku said, telling a half-truth hoping to not worry his mother about Katsuki.

"Oh, you poor thing, let's get you some food and a bath, also some cloths, and I'll have to look at those cuts and bruises" She quickly listed as she fussed over the girl. Then she turned to Izuku and he saw some tears growing at the corners of her eyes, and within the blink of an eye Izuku was in his mother's warm, tight and worried embrace.

"Izuku, I was so worried, you were late, and I thought something bad had happened when you didn't show up" His mother cried as she tightened the hug he was absorbed in. Looking over to Himiko, she looked to still be in shock over his mother's…loving… attitude. Izuku looked back over to his mother who was now looking him over for any sort of injury, after that she pulled back from the hug, looked up and met Izuku's eyes giving him a stern look "what happened?" She said with the feeling that you couldn't say no to her requ-… demand. Izuku noticed, that behind his mother, Himiko's attention was once again pulled back to this world and she looked over to Izuku and Inko with a large smile on her face, _'oh, no'_ He thought.

"He saved me!" Himiko happily exclaimed

Inko's stern look grew into a slight glare as she continued to look at Izuku in the eyes, _'OH, NO!'_ Izuku panickedly thought. Luckily Inko's look almost immediately softened as she embraced him again but with less worry in it and more softness _._ Izuku mentally calmed down after his partial heart attack from simply his mother's look.

Inko sighed, "Well at least you're safe. Now Izuku go run a bath for our guest here, while I get the first aid kit" Said the now in action mother.

Quickly after Izuku ran the bath, he left and found his mother on her knees, tending to the scrapes on Himiko, who was sat on a chair. After his mother finished treating Himiko injuries, Inko showed her to the bath and washed her, Inko got some clean clothes for Himiko and did her now clean hair into a pony tail almost exactly like Inko's. She also wore one of Inkos tops which was much to large for her small body. Inko then proceeded to make some food for all of them and they all sat down to eat.

As they were eating, Inko spoke up, "So, what happened?" she calmly asked as she set her utensils to the side of her finished dish.

Izuku paused from eating his food "Uh, well-"

"I was asking Himiko" Inko cut in

Himiko looked up from devouring her own food, then she swallowed her mouthful "Me?"

"Yes, Izuku tends to sugar coat things to make people worry less" she explained, "For the fourth time now. What happened?"

Himiko looked over to Izuku who only nodded.

"Um, well I was running and I accidentally ran into this mean person Izuku called Katsuki" Inko looked on with a slightly surprised expression as she didn't expect Katsuki to be involved in this, "then when I tried to say sorry he pushed me to the floor and started shouting at me" Himiko face was downcast as her breathing became quicker seemingly about to cry again, "Then he started making explosions and he called me mean names" Inko's shock only grew more as the story continued, mainly because she didn't expect Katsuki to be involved, let alone be the offender, "He didn't get to hurt me though, because that's when Izuku came and stopped him" Her voice gained a slightly happier note to it, "but the meanie and his friends tried to hurt Izuku and me" now Inko was even more surprised since not only was there one person that tried to hurt her Izuku and this lovely little girl but multiple, "Izuku didn't let them hurt me though and told me to run. I got lost when I was running away but I ran back to the park and I saw messy green hair and found Izuku" Her voice was back to her normal joyful and excited state. After a small conversation about what Himiko liked and other small talk everyone finished eating and Inko said that Himiko could sleep over for the night since it was so late. After Izuku's suggestion and Inko's agreement Himiko wore a pair of Izuku's pyjamas, and Himiko slept in Izuku's room because Inko thought it was fine since they were only four and she didn't really have anywhere else for her to sleep.

Izuku woke up and the first thing he noticed was the aching throughout his body, followed by his general feeling of sleepiness that he hadn't shaken off, since he had only just woken up. After a couple seconds of simple laying there in his bed, and assessing himself, he heard the sound of light breathing next to him. He turned and saw the small and ever fragile looking form of Himiko sleeping soundly next to him, and apparently, she had at one point slung an arm over him, to pull him closer to her almost like he was a pillow she was hugging or like she was clinging to him for protection. Izuku didn't really know which. He stayed still for a while, simply observing the young girl next to him who continued to hold on to him.

Then he heard a snap.

Looking up slowly to his bedroom doorway would show Inko with a camera in her hands as she looked through the lens with a smile on her face, presumably about to take another picture. Izuku face turned beat red as his sleepy state was quickly shaken away. He just continued to stare at his obviously happy mother and the camera, not entirely knowing what to do, so he just silently begged that she didn't take another picture. Another picture was taken, as he once again heard a snap. Inko brought the camera down from her eyes, revealing a face of utter joy as she cooed at the sight in front of her, but her face immediately dropped as Himiko stirred. Izuku looked to the awakening Himiko as she brought her hand, that wasn't over Izuku, to her eyes and rubbed them. Himiko brought her hand away from her eyes, and when she opened them, she was looking Izuku directly in the eyes, as they stayed there for a couple seconds a third snap was heard. Both Izuku and Himiko turned to Inko in the doorway, and the second they did so, they saw the scurrying form of a hastily leaving Inko, both innocent children looked back to each other and shrugged, then left quickly to go down for breakfast.

Inko cooked up a western style breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs, beans and sausages, also it was delicious. Then once all the food was eaten, Inko asked a question that Izuku knew would come eventually.

"Himiko, dear?" Inko called from the kitchen where she was doing the dishes.

"Yes?" Himiko shouted back from the living room, where she was playing knick knack paddy whack with Izuku.

"Do you know where you live?" Inko asked.

Himiko paused. Izuku noticed and was worried since he remembered the way she looked yesterday when he asked if she knew where her parents were. Her head was downcast, and her face was overshadowed so Izuku couldn't see her expression, although he was sure it wasn't a good one. Just like yesterday she was a sudden contrast to her very happy self she was just a split second ago.

Izuku put a hand on Himiko's shoulder and he could feel it lightly shaking. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong and hopefully comfort her, but she surprised him when she put her own small hand on his and softly and quietly spoke, "It's okay"

Himiko's head rose and what was revealed was a small smile and eyes that tried to hide the sadness behind them, but Izuku could see through it.

"Yes!" She simply shouted back.

"Okay, tell me the address later, but for right now I want you two to get changed. Himiko I put your dress in the wash last night and now it's on the back of the chair, go get changed in the bathroom, Izuku put some clothes on in your room" Inko requested, unknowing of Himiko's original reaction to her question. "Okay, once you get changed I'll need to make a call, then we can leave." Inko informed.

"Okay!" Himiko yelled back in her normal cheery tone.

Izuku wanted to say something or ask her what was wrong, but before he could, she had already stood up and left, so Izuku decided to do the same and got dressed.

They both came into the living room at the same time and when they got there Inko was waiting, having apparently already finished her phone call. They left the house and started walking, leaving Izuku confused since he assumed they would take the car. Only after a short while Izuku noticed that they were walking the same way they always walked to get to Katsuki's, 'why are we going this way?' Izuku mentally questioned, 'I didn't think she lived near here because of how her feet looked, but then does that mean we're going to Katsuki's, why would we?' Then he paused in his step as he realised Inko's plan, 'She's going to make him apologise'

Izuku tried to protest, but Inko was a woman on a mission and after about a ten-minute walk, they were in front of the Bakugou household. As Inko stepped forward to ring the doorbell the door swung open revealing Mitsuki with a big smile on her face looking friendly, but the slightly scary part was that she had the explosive child Katsuki by the ear who had a frown on his face as he squirmed in a vain attempt to escape his mother's grasp. "Come inside" She called in a cheery tone that wasn't all too different from Himiko's.

They all entered the household and followed Mitsuki and the now grumbling Katsuki to the living room where they sat across from each other. Inko, Himiko and Izuku were on one side while Mitsuki and Katsuki were on the other. Inko and Mitsuki started talking because they had been long-time friends and were likely catching up, Katsuki had his had head turned away from everyone, Himiko had moved closer to Izuku and was staring at Katsuki while pouting and Izuku just sat there listening to Inko's and Mitsuki's conversation.

After a couple minutes of talking and laughing the conversation eventually transitioned over to the topic of Himiko.

"Wait, so you didn't call the police?" Mitsuki questioned.

"Um, I didn't entirely remember to" Inko anxiously answered.

Mitsuki sighed "Of course you forgot" She replied slightly downtrodden

Her mood picked back up almost immediately, "So, who is this cute little girl" she asked while cooing, "You didn't tell me over the phone earlier" She continued while clarifying.

'So that's who mom was calling earlier' Izuku realized.

Inko turned to Himiko and quietly spoke, "Why don't you introduce yourself dear?" She suggested.

Himiko tuned from staring at Katsuki to Inko, "Hm?"

"Why don't you introduce yourself to Mitsuki?" Inko repeated.

"Oh, okay!" Himiko said with her over excitement back in full swing.

Himiko turned to Mitsuki, "Hi! I'm Himiko toga and you're the meanies mom, yeah?"

Everyone froze, except for Mitsuki who burst out in laughter.

"Himiko that's not nice to say" Inko lightly reprimanded.

Mitsuki's sudden boisterous laughter died down, "She's not wrong Inko, for the last few months the little guys been acting like a little twerp" she loudly said.

Himiko burst into her own fit of laughter and Izuku uttered a solemn sorry that nobody heard, since he still blamed himself for Katsuki's behaviour.

"Mitsuki that's not nice to say either" Inko reprimanded once again.

Mitsuki joined in on Himiko's laughter and after all that was done Mitsuki asked Himiko a couple more questions and they both ended up getting along like a house on fire. Mitsuki really liked Himiko and she made it really obvious with how she made running comments on how cute, funny and lovely the little girl was, but what scared everyone was how similar the two surprisingly were.

Then eventually they got onto the topic of what Katsuki had done. At first Mitsuki was kind of outraged, immediately told him to say sorry and Katsuki once again tried vainly to resist. He gave in after a short amount of struggling and grumbled an apology, but Mitsuki didn't think it was good enough and ordered him to say it properly, he buckled and did so, which surprised everyone including Mitsuki, then he quickly left. The conversations continued for a while after that and a few laughs were had. Also, Inko apparently thought that Izuku peacefully stopped Katsuki from hurting Himiko, which he found out through listening to Inko talking to Mitsuki. Himiko was brought up again and Inko was leaving soon to take her home.

"I could drive you" Mitsuki simply suggested.

"I mean, are you sure?" Inko questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Mitsuki pushed with her ever loud voice.

They all got in Mitsuki's car and she asked for the address but Himiko apparently didn't know the address and ended up just giving directions. The start of the journey went off without a hitch but when they started to enter the shabbier part of town, they started to get more worried, but Himiko assured them that this was the correct way. They got only deeper and deeper into the less desirable bit of town, the sky was grey shedding a dreary feeling on everything and Mitsuki felt like turning around, then-

"Were here" Himiko said and Izuku noticed that her natural and seemingly endless joy had stopped, being replaced by a more defeated and almost anguished tone.

Mitsuki gasped and Inko let out a quiet and soft "Oh, no" Izuku was curious why they acted like this, so he looked out the window and his reaction of freezing up followed suit. What he saw was a very run down, dingy, gloomy and close to collapse…

…orphanage.

Mitsuki was the first to turn to Himiko and unlike her normal loud self, softly and quietly said, "Honey, do you actually?" She motioned with her hand towards the depressing orphanage.

"Y-Yes" Himiko replied dejectedly.

"Dear, I'm so sorry" Inko said softly and remorsefully.

"Its fine" Everyone could tell she was lying, including herself.

They sat in silence for a couple slow seconds, then Himiko spoke up, "Thank you" She said following the trend of speaking softly.

"Pardon?" Inko asked

" I-I wanted to say thank you, for being so kind to me" Her voice sounded grateful but broken, and everyone could hear the sadness behind her voice.

"It's okay" Inko said simply, with a miniscule but noticeable smile.

They sat there in silence once again, and it felt like the longest couple of seconds Izuku had ever experienced before Mitsuki spoke up, "Come on" She said while starting to exit the car.

"Okay" Himiko replied as she too began to leave the car.

Inko jolted to attention "wait-" She tried to protest but was cut off

"Inko, you stay in the car with Izuku, ill get this sorted out" She ordered

Before Inko could weakly protest further, both car doors shut and through the glass Izuku could see Himiko and Mitsuki walking away from the warm car and towards the awful orphanage.

Inko did as Mitsuki said, waiting soundlessly in the car and Izuku didn't know what to do. Mitsuki eventually came back and they started the silent drive home. The sky seemed darker than before. mitsuki dropped off Inko and Izuku, said a farewell and left, leaving the Midoriya's to their now lonelier feeling home. The day continued but it felt a lot more different then it usually did, it felt quieter and less happy, exiting and cheerful. It felt lonely and Izuku hated it. Food was eaten, but it was eaten in silence, and Izuku didn't do much other than lay in bed for the rest of the day, since he felt like he didn't have the energy to do anything.

It was night now and Izuku had fallen asleep a while ago but Inko didn't, since she had something on her mind all day that kept annoying her, she tried going to sleep but couldn't and instead decided to call her friend.

"Mitsuki, I can't stop thinking about her"

"Same"

"She deserves better"

"I know"

"I want to help her"

"Don't"

"Why?"

"Because I am"

.

.

.

"What?"

"Me and Masaru talked and we're going to adopt her. We thought about having another kid anyway, we just weren't sure about it, then Himiko showed up and when I explained what she was like, he loved her just as much as I did."

"So you're?"

"Yes"

.

.

.

"Oh"

"Go to sleep Inko, it's three o'clock in the morning"

The extremely short phone call ended and Inko was happy she had it, because now she could go to bed knowing that soon the lovely little angel called Himiko would have a family.

* * *

its two o'clock in the morning and im hella tired, im going to bed, goodnight.

Hope you enjoyed!

I ask that you please review what you thought about this chapter, your own ideas, how I could improve and etc.

Thank you for your time, I'll be taking my leave now.


	4. Undesired circumstances

Howdy, I'm Abyssal Phantom and this chapter took longer than I expected it to, but I pushed on and tried to make this an improvement on the past chapters, so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, no!" = spoken out loud

 _'Oh, no!'_ = thought in head

 **\- insert song name here -** = play or switch to the song

* * *

I do not own "Boku no Hero Academia"

* * *

A Few years have passed, about 3 to be a bit more exact. In that that time, things have changed, some changes are small and not so important, but others are… significant and very, very different.

Izuku woke up and the first thing that happened when he opened his eyes is that he was blinded, by the stunning brightness of the sunlight barrelling in through his bedroom window. He turned his head away from the blinding light and groaned as he rubbed his still tired eyes. He quickly got out of bed and got dressed, but while doing so he couldn't get this annoying thought out of the back of his head that he was forgetting something. Before he got out of his bedroom he accidently tripped over the pile of his hero analysis books that he had stacked up.

He enjoyed writing in his hero analysis books and to prove it he had about four completely filled ones, they mainly consisted of quirk analysis of popular heroes that he saw on tv or came across while they battled on the streets against mischievous villains, but one was different from the others, one that was particularly special, it was the book that he had on his own quirks analysis. Izuku had been told time and time again that his quirk analysis was so accurate it was creepy, and the person he was told this by, was his best friend Himiko Bakugou, but apparently for all of his scary accuracy in figuring out other people's quirks, he still had no idea what the hell his own quirk was. His control of his quirk had improved incredibly, but he still couldn't understand it, it was a mess and it hurt Izuku's brain to think about it.

He restacked his books and proceeded to go get some food and once again, while he walked, he felt like he was forgetting something.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Came a boisterous choir of four smiling people as he entered the living room.

 _'_ _Oh, that's what I was forgetting'_ Came Izuku's captain obvious of a brain.

The four people in question were Mitsuki who had a camera, Masaru who was next to Mitsuki, Inko and Himiko who was jumping excitedly in place. There was a fifth person in the room, but he was in the back and snacking on some pizza that looked rather delicious.

Izuku yelped in surprise at the sudden and surprising outburst., _'Must be July 15th'_ he simply thought.

Inko ran over and wrapped Izuku in a warm hug as she squealed with happiness, "Oh, my little Izuku is growing up so fast!" She pulled back and gave him a smile worth a million dollars.

Mitsuki's face appeared from behind Inko's, "You're eight now kid" Her smile grew a slight bit larger, "That's an impressive number, but you ain't no grown up yet" She then let out one of her well known loud laughs.

"Congrats" Simply said Masaru, who gave a small nod.

' _Now, all that's left is Himi-'_ He didn't get to finish his train of thought, because he was immediately tackled.

"Gah" Izuku said as he was knocked to the floor and had the wind knocked out of him. He looked up after he settled from tumbling on the floor and saw the overjoyed face of his friend Himiko

"Izu! You're so old now!" She happily exclaimed as she flashed him a smile that was more blinding than the sunlight he had faced earlier that morning.

Izuku deadpanned, "You're older than me, and I told you to stop calling me Izu"

Himiko's smile quickly turned into a pout, "But it sounds cute" She whined.

Izuku sighed, "You're not gonna stop calling me it, are you?" He questioned defeatedly.

"Nope!" She joyfully shouted as her smile once again found a home on her face.

Izuku heard some chuckling in the background and a snap of a camera, which he assumed was Mitsuki. He asked Himiko to get of him and she did as he asked, although the second he stood up, she immediately hugged him while she cheered that it was his birthday.

After that small mess, Izuku went and talked with almost everyone there, Katsuki wasn't much for talking, so eventually Izuku did the normal birthday thing of opening presents. Through the whole matter Katsuki was just in the corner giving no glare or happiness, but instead opted for a stoic expression as he watched Izuku open his presents. Izuku eventually got through his presents and was on the last one, but the annoying thing was that he couldn't tell who it was from because it didn't have a tag on it. When he opened it, he found a small All Might alarm clock and it was the alarm clock that he had been wanting for months, so to say the least he was overjoyed. Himiko eventually joined in on Izuku's celebrating and then after they were done, they went off and started playing with some of the other toys Izuku had gotten. Though no one seemed to see the small smile that made its way on Katsuki's face as Izuku celebrated getting the alarm clock everyone knew he wanted.

The party eventually came to the best part, which was blowing out the candles on the chocolate All Might themed cake. Himiko asked what Izuku wished for, but he wouldn't tell her, so she pouted in response but didn't push any further. They all mingled and talked for a while, even Katsuki joined in at some point, they played some board games, and each enjoyed a slice of cake. The get together calmed down after a while and the Bakugou family where planning on leaving, but Himiko wanted to stay and go to town with Izuku who was planning to spend his birthday money. Mitsuki offered to drive but Inko denied since town wasn't too far away and Inko planned on taking the train anyway.

Masaru asked that Inko take good care of Himiko and Inko assured them that she would be fine. Once the majority of the Bakugou family left, all that was left was Himiko, Izuku and Inko. Inko went into another room saying that she needed to get ready, so Izuku and Himiko just played for a short bit. Over the years Himiko hadn't actually changed much, but she had become kind of clingy to Izuku which everyone noticed.

When she was adopted she was rather wary of the Bakugou family and her sudden life style change, but warmed up quickly to it all, and ended up being really close to Mitsuki, Masaru ended up loving her and surprisingly Katsuki eventually warmed up to her too, in fact he became rather protective of her when people at school started bullying her for her quirk. She could drink the blood of another and transform into them, and apparently other kids assumed that she would drink their blood, just so she could use her own quirk. It was absolutely stupid, but everyone seemed to believe it and started saying that she had a villain's quirk or that she was a monster. Izuku wasn't a very angry person, but this just pissed him off. He wasn't the only one though. Katsuki would actively beat up anyone that talked bad about his sister, and even though he wasn't that close to her, he definitely had a soft spot for her. It eventually became routine for Katsuki to beat up the bullies while Izuku comforted the crying Himiko and they made a silent agreement that Izuku would turn a blind eye to this kind of Katsuki's violence, but he would still stop Katsuki from fighting anyone because of his pride. In response Katsuki would fight him instead, but Izuku never fought back, he had his plan after all.

Inko returned from putting on a coat and getting her purse, told Izuku to go get his own money and once he did, they all started walking and left for town. Along the way Izuku talked to Himiko about what he planned on getting, and to no one's surprise, he mainly wanted All Might merchandise. After they finished their short walk to the train station they got on board a train to the Kiyashi ward. Himiko sat directly next to Izuku and clung to his arm while Inko rifled through her purse likely looking at how much money she had.

Along the way Izuku decided to go over how Katsuki had changed. At first, he didn't change all that much, in fact like before, he only seemed to get worse, but once Izuku's plan was fully underway, Katsuki's attention was drawn away from beating on others and to Izuku instead, who basically became his punching bag. Sadly, this only really made Katsuki angrier, because he wanted a fight with Izuku, not a one-sided beat down, but it's what he got, and he only did it more and more as time went on. Izuku still kept above him academically and physically in P.E. so Katsuki's emotions kept building and piling and growing, but, he still didn't break and truthfully Izuku underestimated his determination. Izuku just kept going, blow after blow, explosion after explosion, he kept standing and every time he got knocked down, he'd always get back up. It didn't take long for Himiko to notice what was happening and once she did, she at first started beating on Katsuki to get him off Izuku, but Katsuki never hit back. Izuku did something that Himiko didn't expect though, and asked her to let Katsuki continue. She was really confused at first and even a bit angry at Izuku, but after some small begging from Izuku she reluctantly let them continue, but not before Izuku explained what his plan was and why he was doing this. She ended up acting kind of like a referee and never let the fights get too bad. Then after a considerably long time, Katsuki started to mellow. He definitely wasn't friendly, actually he only ever tolerated Himiko, but he got better, a lot better. He was still pretty arrogant, but every now and again, you'd catch him helping someone or doing something that was actually kind. Katsuki was restless though and still tried to fight Izuku almost every day, and somehow over the years this went on, their parents never found out about anything.

The train came to a stop and they all got off, but Himiko kept clinging to Izuku's arm which Inko seemed to find funny, since Izuku could hear her giggling to the side. When they got to the Kiyashi ward mall, Inko crouched down and asked Izuku where he wanted to go first.

"The All Might shop!" He energetically answered and Himiko followed suit by rapidly nodding her head in the background.

Inko let out another warm chuckle, "Okay honey, lets go" She said with a comforting voice as she held out her hand for Izuku to hold onto.

After Izuku grabbed on, then she turned to Himiko, "You too sweetie" She said as she held out her other hand which Himiko quickly grabbed.

The trip was fairly simple and took longer than Inko expected, mainly because Izuku didn't actually know where anything was so they had to go back and forth a couple times to different places of the mall.

"Hey, Izu" Himiko said, trying to get Izuku's attention.

She succeeded as Izuku turned to her, "Hm?" He sounded questioningly.

"Look" She simply said as she pointed to a store that Izuku hadn't noticed before.

Izuku turned to the shop and saw that it was like a toy weapons store that displayed a couple flimsy foam weapons, such as nunchucks, spears and a few plastic swords in the front glass window. It peaked Izuku's interest and he assumed that it interested Himiko too since she wouldn't stop staring at it.

"Where to next?" Asked Inko.

"Uh, can we go there?" Izuku asked as he pointed to the shop he and Himiko had been looking at

Inko seemed wary, but after she looked back to her son and the girl she basically already considered her daughter in law and saw their pleading faces, she crumpled and allowed them too. The kids shouted "Yay!" in excitement.

Once they entered the store Inko stopped them and said, "One thing" The kids obviously knew what that meant and Himiko pouted in response, but Izuku just ran off into the store shouting, "Okay!" back to his mother. Himiko followed after and they ended up in an aisle where there were wooden weapons which were more expensive than all the others. Himiko didn't have enough money to afford one, but Izuku did. He had enough because he had saved up money for the All Might alarm clock which was actually rather expensive, but because he didn't have to buy it, he now had some extra money that he could spend. He ended up getting a rather nice wooden samurai sword that felt sturdy, but because it was so good, it was one of the more expensive weapons so Izuku ran out of money after getting it. Himiko didn't get anything in the end and once they left the store she asked to go to a clothing shop, where she spent the last of her money on a Japanese school uniform with an oversized cardigan that covers most of her skirt. Both Inko and Izuku found it weird but Himiko insisted that it was "super cute" and got it anyway.

They left the mall shortly after and made their way home, Inko made a comment that it was darker than she thought it would be, but basically kept quiet for the rest of the walk to the train station. Himiko seemed to be in a rather chipper mood cause for most of the way she skipped and hummed a musical tune that Izuku tried to remember but couldn't. The darkness came quicker than expected so Inko decide to take a short cut to the train station. The short cut entailed going through several twisting alleyways that only made the already anxious Inko more worried. Then they came across an alley that was like a generic thrillers alleyway. The alleyway was damp and had graffiti covered brick walls on either side with a couple trash bags strewn around and a single large dumpster at the opposite end, all with a misty air from the smoke and steam coming out of pipes jutting out from the brick walls. The sight was creepy and eerie, and they used this type of imagery in thrillers for a good reason…

…because it was the perfect place for villains.

"Hands in the air and purse on the ground" A deep and demanding sounding voice came from behind them.

They all froze not knowing what to do and at some point Himiko had once again clung to Izuku's arm and he could feel her grip tighten the second they entered the alley way and it got even tighter when the voice appeared. She was obviously scared but so was everyone else.

Inko slowly took her purse's strap off her shoulder and carefully laid it on the ground, "P-Please, just d-don't hurt us" Inko said with a shaking voice that matched her equally shaking body.

They heard the loud footsteps of the voice behind them and with each footstep the feeling of impending doom loomed closer. Izuku could feel Himiko shaking and when he looked to her face he noticed that she had her eyes clenched shut and had tears rolling down her cheeks. He looked to his mother who didn't look any better, then she opened her eyes, met his gaze and in her eyes Izuku could see a steely determination that promised protection and then she grew a quivering smile on her face that tried to comfort the scared Izuku.

The small comfort didn't last long because out of the corner of his eye he could see the hulking figure of the man that now had his gun pointed at the back of his mother's unaware head. His mother was considered tall and stood at a slim 5ft 7inches, but this man towered over her at what Izuku would guess to be about 6ft. Due to the natural darkness and the misty air Izuku couldn't actually make out any details of what the man looked like other than his bulcky, tall and intimidating figure. His mother's smile dropped as she fell limply to the ground because the large man hit her with the butt of his pistol, knocking her out.

"Mom!" Cried Izuku.

He regretted his actions because the tall man then pointed the gun at Izuku, making him freeze in place once again.

"Quiet" The commanding man said.

Izuku could feel the shivering of his friend Himiko increase and he was on the verge of joining her in quivering.

The towering figure turned back to Izuku's mother and Izuku could see his tongue lick his lips, then the man spoke once more, "Huh, this one don't actually look half bad"

Izuku didn't know what the man meant but instantly a red flag flew up and a cold shiver ran down his spine. He didn't know what the man planned on doing but he knew that it wouldn't be good

"Stop" Came the high pitched and scared voice of Himiko, who was now stood in front of Inko with her arms spread wide in a protective posture like Izuku had done for her a couple years back.

' _When did she move?'_ Izuku wondered, but quickly stopped when he notices the man had his gun now pointed at Himiko and his finger was getting closer to the trigger.

"Tsk, brat" He said in annoyance and what sounded like almost disgust.

"No!" Izuku cried once again.

 **BANG!**

"what the?" Said the man in confusion, but almost instantly noticed the tail that seemed to appear out of nowhere and had apparently knocked his guns aim off.

His eyes followed the tail back to its source and saw that it originated from the small boy next to him, "Can never be easy, can it?" He said in his deep, irritation stained voice.

He lashed out his free left hand to grab the tail in front of him, but it pulled away to fast for him, so instead he did what he had done this whole time and once again pointed the gun, but now at the boy.

Izuku grew his wings and put them in front of himself defensively along with his now scale covered arms. He heard the thunderous bang and was sure the bullet would go straight through him, but instead he felt it graze the top of one of his wings. The pain was minor compared to how bad it could have been, but it still hurt pretty badly and made him wince in response. He brought his wing away from in front of him, so he could see and what he saw was Himiko grabbing onto the man's torso from where it looked like she tackled him, which was likely why the bullet had missed. Izuku mentally thanked Himiko but his gratefulness quickly vanished when the man grabbed Himiko by the hair, ripped her off him and proceeded to throw her like a rag doll down the alleyway into a couple of trash bags.

The man raised his hand with the gun in it, but before he could point it at Himiko he received a thick and scaly tail to the stomach which sent him backwards, to the floor and winded him. The man grunted in response when the strong tail hit him, and now that he was on the floor he was coughing and trying to get back the air from his lungs that he had lost.

While the man recuperated Izuku turned to Himiko and she looked unconscious just like his mother. Izuku had felt threaten and scared but now he just felt angry, really angry, and he wanted the man who had hurt his friend and family to pay.

Within only a single second Izuku grew and turned into a humanoid lizard like form which he called _'Form zero, fighter'_ Over the years Izuku hadn't been slacking off, really, he had been trying harder than ever to master his quirk, and with time came the control he had desired. He still couldn't turn into his evolved form without feeling excruciating pain, but now his body had completely finished adapting to his body, so now he could grow into a sturdy and dense scaled, dark and leathery skinned, strong and taller form. He was only 4ft 1 inch but in his fighter form he was about the same height as his mother. His dense and sturdy scales only covered the front of his chest, his tail and his forearms, but luckily his thick skin was a rather strong defence on its own anyway.

After Izuku's transformation he turned to the man who was still on the floor and due to some glimmering light, finally saw the man's shadowed face. The man showed a look of amusement and hatred by the smile and glare that he was stabbing Izuku with. The man then turned to his left and looked to the gun that had been knocked out of his hand. He reached out for it but Izuku was quicker and whipped his tail towards it and knocked it away. The man's smile only grew wilder as he reached to his right pocket and pulled out a combat knife. He stood up and shifted his body to a side-on stance that Izuku recognised. He had his left shoulder pointed towards Izuku, was slightly crouched, his right leg was behind his left, he had his knife wielding right hand pulled back ready to strike and his left arm was in front of him, so he could quickly block any blows that came his way. The man stood still and waited for Izuku to strike first. Izuku was using the time while the man stood up and readied himself to analyse his foe though. What Izuku got was that the man either had a small strength or size enhancement quirk and although he was skilled he was rather dumb and reckless which Izuku could play to his advantage.

 **\- Nightcore – fight -**

Izuku was only eight and this man was likely leagues above him, but still he had to try, for his friend, for his mother, for himself, for their lives.

The man's eyes and Izuku's met, looking into each other as if they were face to face, there was nowhere to hide. The man's mask of steel made his face show no fear and only confidence in his abilities. The man's eyes narrowed, and smile grew wider which spoke silent words that the fight was about to begin. The man likely believed that simply there was one more left. Both Izuku's and the man's defences and armour where set, both with their sights set on winning. The man was waiting for a pin to drop and the start to begin, there was only one more fight to win.

They waited in a tense stillness, for the first blow to be dealt, the first movement to be made.

Then the fight went off with Izuku swiftly rushing forward and striking with his tail to the man's left side. The man grunted but did not move from his position and instead grabbed Izuku's tail with his free left hand, then proceeded to swing him into a wall, making a loud slamming sound and cracking the wall due to the impact.

Izuku was slightly disoriented which was all the man needed to charge forward and try to slash with his knife, but Izuku blocked with one of his armoured forearms.

The man then crouched down and punched Izuku in the stomach but a crack was heard, and the man screamed in pain as he held his slightly bloody and probably broken fist to his chest. Izuku's torso was plated in his strong scales making the man only hurt himself when he struck.

Izuku used the time while the man was stunned, to twist around and once again whip the man with his tail, but this time into a wall making another crack appear.

The man reacted this time and held onto Izuku's tail while still in the wall and used his knife to cut Izuku's tail, but it was ineffective due to Izuku's scales once again. Izuku pulled the man from the wall with his tail and then slammed him into the ground where he had the wind knocked out of him again. The man clutched his stomach instead of keeping hold of Izuku's tail allowing the green haired kid to step back and readjust.

As Izuku caught his breath the man looked up from the floor and his face was the picture of pure rage with all past amusement gone completely.

He stood up and recklessly charged Izuku who simply spun around the larger man and used his tail to trip the man. As the man slid face first he ended up by his gun which he quickly grabbed before Izuku could swipe it away again.

Izuku couldn't put his guard up fast enough but it didn't matter because from out of nowhere Himiko tackled the man and bit into his arm, making him drop the gun as he yelled in pain. Izuku ran forward but before he could get there the man had already thrown Himiko off and was going to reach for the gun.

Izuku leaped forward but the man noticed Izuku's approach and instead of grabbing the gun he put his hand on the floor to steady himself, then kicked out with his right leg catching Izuku in the head and sending him tumbling along the ground.

When Izuku looked up he saw the man pointing the gun at not him but Himiko whose face was one of terror and pleading tears. Izuku evolved his wings causing him immense pain forcing him to scream in response but through the pain he still shot forward and forcefully dived into the man sending both of them though the air for several feet before they started rolling along the floor.

The man recovered first and grabbed Izuku by the throat and threw him into the dumpster they were now next to. Izuku got up from the floor and had pain running all throughout his body, but apparently it wasn't enough because the second he looked up he received an uppercut that took him of his feet and into the air.

Izuku landed and crumpled to the floor where he panted heavily and above him he heard the same, then a small chuckle, before he was kicked strongly in the stomach sending him into the dumpster once again. There was another crack as the man kicked Izuku in his densely scaled stomach, having broken his foot and idiotically forgotten about Izuku's tuff armour.

"AH, FUCK!" The man shouted in pain, as he lifted his leg and comedically hopped on one foot while clutching the broken one.

 **\- (Nightcore** **)** **→ Rise (cover) || Lyrics -**

Izuku didn't really know if he could get up, let alone keep fighting. Then he thought about how the pain he currently felt is what his friend and his mother would feel if he didn't. Him, his mother and his friend would be killed by this man if he didn't rise and do something. It didn't matter if he couldn't get up, he needed to, no matter what. He was only eight, but he would beat this person and save all of them.

Izuku painfully and tiredly rose as he got back into his fighting stance and the man looked over to Izuku with a look of disdain and murder that reminded him of the look that Katsuki once gave him.

Izuku was the one to charge this time and right hooked the man across the face making the man stumble to the side. The man then raised his own fist so Izuku brought up his arms to block and as the man punched with his unbroken right hand, there was a third crunch as the man's hand collided.

The man screamed again and Izuku brought his hand back for a punch but as he brought it forward, the man reached out and grabbed it. Izuku in response used his other hand to uppercut the man which made him let go of Izuku's hand and stumble backwards.

The man met Izuku's eyes and he still had his murderous look in his eyes as he ran forward and punched Izuku directly in his unguarded face. The punch was painful but Izuku immediately reacted and jumped up and twisted mid air as he used his foot to kick the larger man straight across the face.

Both landed on the floor with a heavy slam and both where panting heavily. Izuku knew he couldn't fight any longer but as he looked to the man he saw that the man couldn't either.

 **-stop playing music-**

Then Himiko came out of nowhere once again but apparently, she had picked up the man's knife and proceeded to jump on the man and stab him in the shoulder, making the man scream, but he didn't even lift a finger due to his energyless and drained state.

She took the knife out of his shoulder and Izuku watched in mild horror as she stabbed it into his other shoulder making him scream painfully again. When she took out the knife and held it over the man's throat she started shaking but lifted the knife as if she was still going to stab him, but before she could, Izuku shot out his tail and wrapped it around Himiko's arm. She looked to Izuku with a face that had tears streaming down it and frightened eyes that only further showed how terrified she was. Izuku in his tired state simply and softly said…

"It's okay"

Himiko dropped the knife, crawled to Izuku and once she was there, she tightly hugged him as she cried into his shoulder. Izuku slowly lifted his strained and now normal arm to the back of Himiko's head and softly stroked her hair as to comfort her.

.

Izuku woke up and when he opened his eyes he was blinded by the bright whiteness of the room he was in. After only a short while his eyes adjusted, and he found that he was in a hospital. He looked to his left and saw his mother asleep on a couch and surprisingly Katsuki was there, but he was sat up right and was staring at Izuku.

"Finally awake, idiot?" Katsuki sarcastically asked and his insult had no venom behind it.

"I think so" Izuku replied in his tired and heavy feeling state.

"Good…" Katsuki said as he looked away.

Izuku and Katsuki never talked much but when they did, it was usually Katsuki challenging Izuku to another fight, so now they kind of had this awkward silence between them, because they didn't know what to talk about. Izuku didn't know what to talk about but Katsuki did and he had something to say.

"Thanks"

"hm?" Izuku's attention was once again brought back to Katsuki.

"I said thanks" Katsuki explained.

"For what?" Izuku asked since he actually wasn't sure what he did since his mind was still foggy.

"For saving my sister and auntie Inko" Katsuki replied but with slight irritation, likely from having to explain himself.

"Oh… sorry, I didn't really remember" Izuku apologised.

Katsuki sighed, "Don't apologise, it's not your fault that the scumbag hit you so hard you forgot a couple things"

"What?" Izuku asked in confusion.

Katsuki groaned, "You don't remember anything, do you?" Katsuki reached over the couches arm rest and grabbed a newspaper from the small table next to it, "Here" Said Katsuki as he handed the newspaper to Izuku.

Izuku looked at the news paper and in big bold letters on the front page it stated "Child defeats old army vet turned villain" Izuku was slightly taken back by the title and once he read through one of the articles, his memories started to come back.

Izuku turned to Katsuki in a slight panic and asked, "How's Himiko?"

"She's fine" Katsuki pointed past Izuku to his right, "She actually told me what happened"

Izuku turned to his right and saw Himiko peacefully sleeping in the bed next to him. Izuku then turned back to Katsuki and asked, "And mom?"

"She's fine too, but she wouldn't stop worrying about you" Explained Katsuki.

"How long was I asleep?" Izuku almost instantly asked.

"About two days, the doctors said that it was quirk overuse" Katsuki explained once more.

"Oh" Izuku dumbfoundedly said.

"Yeah… I'm going to get mom and tell her your awake" Said Katsuki.

"Okay" Simply replied Izuku.

Katsuki left leaving Izuku to his own thoughts, but he only really had one, _'I need to learn to fight'_

* * *

*Rubs tired eyes* I am so sleepy, so very sleepy and I'm so happy that this chapter is finally finished. It's 3:30 am and I'm going to bed. Goodnight.

By the way, if you want to know what Izuku looked like when he was in his fighter form, go to pinterest and search **Form Zero: Fighter**

Hope you enjoyed!

I ask that you please review what you thought about this chapter, your own ideas, how I could improve and etc.

Thank you for your time, I'll be taking my leave now.


	5. Changes and encounters

This chapter took me way too long to finish and I apologize for it, but it's here now. Also, if you want to know what Izuku's Fighter Form looked like, go to pinterest and search **Form Zero: Fighter**

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, no!" = spoken out loud

 _'Oh, no!'_ = thought in head

 **\- insert song name here -** = play or switch to the song

 **"I am here!"** = All Might (Hero Form)

* * *

I do not own "Boku no Hero Academia"

* * *

All was not well within the world of Izuku after the stressful incident. Apparently, things like that have affects that continue even after the matter has been resolved, and a good example of this is how both Himiko and Izuku ended up with insomnia. He overhead from Inko talking to Mitsuki that Himiko would wake up in the middle of the night screaming. Sometimes she would be crying out about blood and other times she would be crying out about Izuku. Inko and Mitsuki didn't know what had happened so they didn't know why she would scream about such things. Izuku did though, because he had similar nightmares. They always consisted of him not being fast enough, strong enough, good enough to save Himiko when the gun was pointed at her. The only differences are that it would be Izuku in Himiko's dream that died, and that Izuku would muffle his screams in the night so his mother wouldn't worry about him. Himiko was given medicine to help her, Izuku didn't think he needed it since from what he could tell, his nightmares were few and far between compared to Himiko's, so he never worried his mother with his small problem. For Himiko it became common place for her to have small grey bags under her eyes, showing the effect of her sleepless nights, but Izuku only had to deal with this problem about once or twice a month.

Another difference in the world of Izuku was that shortly after the incident he started to attend a dojo where he would learn to defend himself, but what mattered most to him is that he could use his skills to defend others. The dojo took a while to find since him and his mother had to go to several other gyms and establishments which had kind of serious problems with them. Most had the same problem of that they were expensive or just straight up discriminatory towards people with no or weaker quirks. Izuku could have easily gotten in with his quirk but he and his mother didn't want a teacher who had those kinds of morals teaching Izuku. Another problem with some places was that they were just too far away. Luckily, they eventually came across the dojo though.

On the outside it was a run down and old-fashioned dojo, then a very old hunched over lady who walked with both a cane and a limp came outside to greet the Midoriya's. At first glance this place looked like the worst place to learn any kind of fighting, but Izuku was too kind and smart to judge a book by its cover and so was his mother. They quickly found out that the old lady was the master of the dojo and that she was quirkless, then the woman actually asked what the Midoriya's thought about it, and when they answered that it didn't really matter as long as she could teach Izuku, a smile graced the woman's face.

She led them inside and what they found pleasantly surprised them. The inside was a spotless and once again old-fashioned dojo, but contrasting to the outside, it looked so good it was like it was newly renovated. The woman dropped her cane and as Izuku ran to pick it up for the woman, she put her hand up as to tell Izuku to stop and as he did he looked curiously at her. She then lowered herself and picked it up, but as she rose she didn't stop in her hunched position she was in earlier and instead stood straight up and threw her cane to the side. When she walked up to the Midoriya's she had lost her lip as well, then she asked why Izuku wanted to learn and when he answered with unrivalled determination that he wanted to be a hero and protect people, the woman once again smiled. After a discussion of how much the lessons would cost, which was surprisingly cheap, and how Izuku would currently be her only student, they concluded that Izuku would have lessons every Saturday and Tuesday and that his first one would be an evaluation.

The first lesson came and Izuku brought his wooden samurai sword that he had bought about a week ago, because why not. Firstly, the woman studied Izuku's quirk to see what he was capable of and she was pleasantly surprised with the diverse and useful abilities his quirk gave him.

Secondly, she showed him some simple moves which he performed without problem, then a little more complex moves which he once again aced, after that she demonstrated straight up higher tier moves which Izuku actually had some trouble with but still quickly got a firm grasp of how to perform, which astounded the teacher. His observative and intellectual nature helped with his hasty understanding of how to do the challenging moves. To say that the lady, who was called Hayai, was happy would be an accurate estimate, mainly because she wouldn't stop smiling and mumbling about how she had found a prodigy.

Thirdly, she asked Izuku if there were any specific styles that he wanted to learn and when he replied that he didn't have any in mind, her smile grew and it started to look like she was suddenly a lot younger, she then told Izuku that he would start by learning karate mainly for the strikes and that they would add more on from there.

It didn't take to long for Izuku to ask if she could teach him how to use a sword, which she simply replied by asking why and when he brought out his wooden blade she blindingly fast took it from him and began to examine it. After only a couple seconds she nodded and handed it back to Izuku while she apologised for suddenly snatching it from him. She continued by complimenting that the sword was of good quality and that it was actually called a hiltless katana. She also said that she would teach him how to use it if he wanted.

The end of the lesson concluded with Hayai talking to Inko while Izuku did a few practice swings with his hiltless katana in the background that the dojo master had told him to do. Before the Midoriya's left, Izuku asked the master if next time he could bring his friend that he thinks might want to come, she told him that it would depend on them if they were allowed to come or not.

Izuku asked Himiko if she wanted to go and she immediately agreed, which Izuku suspected she would, if she had similar dreams to the ones Izuku had, then he dared to ask Katsuki but when he asked, all he got in response was a grunt and the reply that he would never follow Izuku and would do things his own way.

Apparently, his pride had improved but was still a problem. Also, he still didn't like Izuku.

After a couple days, the next lesson came and while Izuku did some basic stances, kicks and punches, Himiko was evaluated herself and from the start she didn't seem like anything special, but apparently Hayai was determined to find what Himiko was good or exceled at.

A few weeks past and the dojo master found that Himiko was naturally amazing at stealth and that she was surprisingly fast and strong. Izuku was curious and when he was given an example, he was astounded with how secretly strong she was and how quickly she could dash, but sadly she had a problem with stamina. Hayai said with her bodies useful strength, light weight, hasty build and natural ability of stealth, that she would be proficient in using a light weapon such as a knife or simple fists. Himiko bluntly said that punching wasn't cute, so she wouldn't do it. She was hesitant at first, actually almost scared of the idea of using a knife, but when she was encouraged to try it and started to swing a wooden one a couple times, that Hayai had, her attitude towards it did a complete flip so fast it was slightly bewildering. She ended up loving the knife and wouldn't stop saying about how it was the perfect weapon for her.

Izuku was given a few movements that he should do every day to improve himself, and Izuku diligently did them. The movements were some simple stretches, a few different ways to swing his hiltless katana, simple stances, punches and kicks and she told him to do some exercises which he was already doing which surprised the teacher. Then he explained that he needed to do them because his tail and wings were so big and bulky, making them heavy, that he wouldn't even be able to lift them if he didn't work out the way he did. Hayai understood but warned him to never do anything too strenuous otherwise it could actually cause permanent damage to his underdeveloped body.

Time went on from there and at some point Katsuki started to really train his quirk, but Izuku didn't know fully to what extent because Katsuki would heavily hold back when he used his quirk against Izuku in their almost weekly fights, which Izuku still never fought back in, much to Katsuki's annoyance.

Izuku ramped up his training himself as time went on, but he never did anything to strenuous because he knew that if he did so, before he was a teenager, he could seriously damage his body later in life. Izuku knew Katsuki was smart and wouldn't make the mistake either. Hayai had Izuku eventual do taekwondo for the kicking and strikes and Muay Thai for the all-round diversity that would be useful.

Himiko kept up her training which consisted of knife practice, which she was average at, and general speed training, which she exceled at, mainly because her body was perfectly built for it. Only after a couple months she could easily blitz past Izuku if he didn't use his quirks Form Zero to increase his physical capabilities, but even with form zero he could barely keep pace with her. Eventual Hayai had Himiko do Judo and Jujutsu mainly for the grappling but also to improve her knife skills.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, months turned to years and before they knew it, they were 13.

* * *

Izuku was running from home to school and along the way he spotted a rather large crowd that had gathered in the middy of the street. Izuku came up to the crowd and noticed that up on the overpasses train railway, a forty-foot hulk of a beast looking man was stood atop it. He was thrashing around wildly and hit a small power line connector and caused it to snap and come crashing down onto several civilians, but...

\- Boku no Hero Academia OST – "Hero A" -

…before it could hit the ground, the punching hero: death arms, who uses his impressive physical strength to fight villainy, caught the power line. Izuku squeezed his way to the front of the crowd and he noticed that the rescue specialist, backdraft was using his fire hydrant hands to manipulate water into a solid like form and make a straight-line barrier while he told the crowd to stay back from the dangerous situation. Izuku overheard some men in the back of the crowd talking with his form zero ears that enhanced his hearing and the men where commenting about how turning into a monster is an amazing quirk and he had simply stolen a purse and went out of control when he was cornered. Izuku heard another man apologising to his boss for being late because of the villain attack and then he heard a few fangirls screaming in joy about how the hero Kamui Woods was here.

Izuku turned and saw the young and talented rising star Kamui Woods run up the road and jump onto a light fixture then he jumped onto the railways brick wall which was quickly smashed by the human sized fist of the rampaging man, but Kamui was fine since he had agilely jumped away. The beast of a man aggressively bellowed for Kamui to get away and swung for the air born hero. Kumai used his quirk to extend his wooden arms and wrap them around a metal support beam that went over the railway and pulled himself away from the large swinging fist.

Izuku mumbled about how cool the rising star Kamui was, but the simple looking man with star shaped jut outs on either side of his head heard Izuku and asked the kid if he was fanboy, which Izuku replied to by nervously laughing and scratching the back of his head as said, "Yeah, kind off, ha ha"

The wooden hero landed and sprinted forward towards the man ten times his size and as he ran along the railway the right hand of the large man came slamming down, but Kamui jumped over it and started to run up the berserker's arm. As hero got higher up the monster's arm, kamui extended his left arm and wrapped it around the beasts opposite arm, but the man reacted by lashing out his arm which sent Kamui through the air. Kamui kept his grip though and swung around to the opposite side of the railway. Izuku heard Kamui Woods make a comment on how the beast was the incarnation of evil and then Izuku noticed that Kamui's arm was turning into a large sharp log like wooden series of several intertwining beams of wood that kept growing. Izuku made a comment that Kamui's special move was coming and the simple man next to Izuku shouted out to Kamui for him to show them all something flashy. Izuku started to say the name of Kamui's special move but quietly to himself in time with Kamui actually saying it.

Izuku, "pre-emptive…"

Kamui, "…binding…"

Both, "…lacquered chain prison!"

The hulking man put his arm in front of his face defensively as Kamui's multiple wooden beams shot out towards the beast to bind him.

\- Stop Playing Music -

"Canyon Canon!" Came a loud high-pitched voice.

Then a giant sixty almost seventy-foot woman came out of nowhere and flying kicked the villain of the railway and into the cleared street down below. The woman landed and announced that her name was Mount Lady and that today was her debut as a hero, then she shamelessly stuck out her but in a seductive manner and made the pun, "Nice to make your ass-quaintance"

All attention was directed to Mount lady as she sucked it up with no remorse for stealing the spotlight and Kamui wallowed in the background. The beast man shrunk and so did Mount Lady who Izuku noticed was a surprising 5 ft 4 inches in her natural state, _'My moms taller?'_ Izuku mentally questioned.

The beast looking man was put into heavy metal containment braces that wrapped around his torso, pinning his arms. Mount lady continued to soak up attention while she talked to all the cameramen and news stations, stealing all the credit.

Izuku got out his notebook numbered 16 and writ down some notes on Mount ladies quirk called Gigantification. He studied that her quirk was rather amazing and would make her popular, but because of her size could easily cause public damage as shown by the crater in front of him, meaning its use might be limited, but that depended if she could alternate the size or not. Suddenly the simple man from before showed up and commented on how Izuku was taking notes and asked if the kid planned on being a hero, but before Izuku could answer, the man was already complimenting and encouraging him. Izuku simply smiled and thanked the man.

Izuku was now at school, Aldera Junior High, and the teacher at the front of the class was saying something, "Since your all third years, it's time for you to be thinking about your future. I'd pass out handouts for your future plans, but…" The teacher then grabbed the whole pile of handouts in a single hand.

"…you're all…" Everyone except Izuku and Katsuki started to use their quirks.

"…planning to go into the hero course, right!?" The teacher exclaimed as he threw all of the handouts into the air.

All the students, baring Izuku and Katsuki, shouted out in excitement, "Yes!"

Everyone started to show off their quirks and the teacher tried to calm the class down by reminding them that it was against the rules to use their quirks at school. Izuku looked to Katsuki for his reaction to the teacher's announcement, and Katsuki simply made the sound, "Tsk" Clicking his tongue in annoyance, but still kept leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk. Izuku was relieved that Katsuki didn't make an ass of himself, but his relief was violently thrown to the floor when the teacher called out both of Izuku's and Katsuki's names and announced that they would be trying to get into U.A High.

The class started mumbling about it being a national school, that it was in the top 0.2% this year, that it was really hard to get in and the acceptance rate was always really low. Izuku looked back to Katsuki who was obviously annoyed by the mumbling since he now had a frown on his face and was glaring at nothing.

Izuku found it was kind of impressive that Katsuki had held out this long, but it seemed the time had come, because Katsuki stood up and said, "Of course I'd go to U.A.! Like hell I'd pick anything less than the best!" Katsuki had the full attention of the class, "I aced the mock test! So, none of you better doubt that I'm going to get in! I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero!"

One random idiot in the back of the class then had the great idea to mumble, "Doesn't mean you'll definitely get in though"

Sadly, the unlucky dunce was heard by Katsuki, who turned and had a look of pure rage on is face and angrily growled out, "Huh? What did you just say, you little piece of shi-"

Izuku knew Katsuki would start a fight with the guy if he didn't step in, so he interrupted Katsuki and said, "Wait! Do you think you're gonna be the only one getting in?"

Katsuki turned towards Izuku and made his new target know that he wasn't happy with his ferocious glare. Izuku was undeterred because he knew that Katsuki would just go straight back to beating on the hopeless kid if he didn't continue to keep his attention, "I aced the mock test too, and if anyone's going to get into U.A. High, it's me"

The whole class was silent as Katsuki made loud stomping footstep toward Izuku, "Is that a challenge?" Katsuki spat out, but with a calmness that was more threatening than his boiling anger that now seemed to take a back seat to this new frightening emotion. Izuku kept a determined yet neutral expression. Katsuki stood eye to eye with Izuku, neither of them looking down at the other due to their equal height.

The teacher then called over from the front of the class for both Izuku and Katsuki to sit down, which Katsuki mad a simple grunt but went back to his seat and sat down anyway. Izuku sat down himself and the rest of the day went without any problems… or so he wished.

The end of school came and Izuku was the last one to leave, since he got lost in time because he was writing in his hero notebook about the events from the morning. Izuku finally started to pack away and out of the corner of his eye he saw Katsuki staring at him from the classroom doorway. Izuku finished packing away and walked over to Katsuki in slight haste because he knew that Katsuki was rather impatient.

"Fight me" Katsuki simply demanded.

"No" Izuku sternly replied.

Katsuki's palm started to smoke and flicker with pops of threatening explosions, "Yes"

Izuku kept his resolve and repeated his last statement but with a little more of a final feeling to it that made it feel like you couldn't deny it, " _No"_

But, Katsuki is Katsuki and apparently Katsuki will always do what Katsuki wants, " _Yes"_

Izuku sighed, this was surprisingly how most of their interaction went and it hadn't changed for the last couple years, it was always short, simple and annoying, "Himiko s in track club today and you know how she gets when she isn't there to act as ref"

Katsuki stood still for a moment and shot Izuku with a glare before he simply turned and began to leave. Izuku made his way through the doorway but before he could fully leave Katsuki turned back and the coldness from before was back, "Tomorrow, after school" Then he turned and left.

Izuku left himself and both had their backs turned towards the other as they walked in opposite directions.

\- Enemy Strike Extended – Boku No Hero Academia Soundtrack (Track 15) -

Izuku was walking his way home and wondering about what food his mother would make tonight. He walked through a dimly light under pass, but as he got about half way he heard a very weird almost wet sound behind him. Izuku turned and what he saw surprised and disgusted him. Coming out of the sewer drain was a writhing, dark green, gelatines, slime monster that towered over Izuku and cast an ominously dark shadow through the already dark under pass.

"Perfect, a middle-sized invisibility cloak for me to hide from that annoyance with" Said the growling and deep voice of the threatening, large, crazed, toothy smile in front of Izuku.

Izuku was scared by the sight and shakenly took a step backwards, but the towering sludge with blood shot and insanity filled eyes, which were the size of a whole child, lunged forward with surprising speed. Izuku leaped to the side and dogged the slime monster as it splatted on the concrete ground with a wet slap. Izuku transformed into his fighter form within an instant and readied to fight this villain. Izuku could only hope that the "annoyance" following the sludge maniac was a hero.

The supposed face of the monster creepily shifted until it was pointed at Izuku, and when it caught sight of him, it shot out a gloopy tendril that Izuku ducked under. Izuku rolled away from under the tendril as it was pulled back to the main mass of the attacking villain.

"Come on, I promise it won't hurt for long. Just get over here and help a guy out" Said the slime as it once again, with its full liquid-like body, jumped forward to hopefully envelop Izuku. luckily, Izuku was fast enough and avoided the sludge. Unluckily, as he avoided he accidently hit his back against one of the walls of the underpass. The villain saw the opportunity and stretched out to block of all of Izuku's escape routes.

' _Shit'_ Izuku mentally swore as the monster quickly encroached closer.

The villain started to laugh as it enveloped the thrashing Izuku, "Thanks for letting me borrow your body kid" Izuku held his breath but was having a hard time doing so, then the slime started to go through his nose, "By the way, attacking me ain't gonna do anything. I'm made of fluid so any of your physical attacks aren't gonna have any affect" The sludge boasted and laughed again as Izuku's mouth was forced open. The viscous slime burned his throat as the sewer water tasting liquid was stuffed down.

Izuku's world was frightened and actually thought he might die as his everything starting to go black, but before it did, he evolved his wings and furiously flapped them.

"W-What?" Questioned the slime as large chunks of his body were thrown throughout the underpass.

Izuku continued to desperately flap his wings with what little strength he had left, as he felt the heavy weight on his body start to disappear with each powerful beat of his wings.

"Hey! Stop that you brat!" Angrily shouted the slime as it started to lose its large size.

Izuku felt his feet touch the floor, so in a moment of critical thinking he evolved his legs and slammed them into the ground which sent him rocketing out of the now significantly weaker slime. Izuku bolted several feat from the enraged villain and somehow keeping on his feet he painfully coughed up the putrid sludge that was still in his oxygen starved body.

The slime glared at Izuku menacingly, then it quickly slithered its way around the underpass to collect itself as Izuku continuously tried to cough up the slime and hopefully get some air.

The slime had finished its mission, but Izuku wasn't as lucky to recuperate so quickly, because even though he had now gotten all the sewer slime out of his lungs, he still felt his consciousness slipping due to him being suffocated without air for so long. The monster approached with a large grin on its face.

As Izuku's Fighter Form started to rescind and he felt the world around him truly begin to go dark, he heard the sound of a sewer cover clatter to the ground behind him.

\- My Hero Academia OST: All Might theme Song –

 **"It's all right now, young man"** Came a reassuring and booming voice.

Izuku turned and saw at the light filled entrance of the underpass stood the impressive stature of a large, muscular, sturdy looking, golden haired and 7 ft tall man, who was known as the top hero, which Izuku always looked up to, ever since he was a child and watched all of his videos and interviews. As Izuku saw the hero in all his impressive glory, Izuku mentally cheered, _'All Might!'_

 **"I am here!"** The smiling figure of All Might loudly and confidently bellowed. Izuku could feel hope bubble inside him as his legs gave out and he began to fall backwards.

A slimy hand shot out from the angry villain and it tried to hit all might, but he effortlessly ducked under it and then he shot forward with impressive speed. A second sludge hand began to shoot towards All Might but before it could get close, All Might slammed his foot down and stopped just in front of Izuku, then he brought his big arm backwards and began to say, **"Texas…"**

Izuku's was caught by the free large arm of All Might that was apparently holding a shopping bag, but all that was going through Izuku's head was the second part of his hero's signature move, _'…Smash'_

 **"…Smash!"** The large man deeply yelled as he brought his fist forward with such power that it created an immense amount of air pressure and absolutely annihilated the slime villain from afar, sending tiny chunks of the villain all throughout the stone underpass. The villain was defeated, and with only a single punch from the top hero All Might.

A small smile graced Izuku's lips as he mentally thanked All Might, then he fell into unconsciousness.

\- Stop Playing Music -

* * *

Izuku woke up with his back against cold stone and felt a light repeated slapping on his face. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a large hand to the side of him that had now stopped trying to likely wake him.

 **"Oh, good!"** A loud voice said.

' _Huh?'_ Izuku curiously followed the voice to its source and was surprised when he found directly in front of him the large and defined face of…

"…All Might!" Izuku shouted in surprise as he scurried away from the top hero.

All Might stood up straight from his crouched position and said, **"I'm glad you're okay!"**

Izuku just stared in surprise at All Might.

 **"Sorry about getting you caught up in my villain fighting! I usually don't make mistake like that, but I was in such high spirits on my day off in a new place."** Then he let out a booming laugh, **"Anyway, you were a big help. thanks!"** He then brought out two big Soda bottles filled with the slime villain. One of the two bottles had two unconscious looking eyes, that were smaller than before, within the slime floating around, **"I captured him safely!"** All Might triumphantly said.

 _'He looks so cool'_ Izuku thought as he continued to stare at the top hero, _'Wait, no, I need to get an autograph'_ Izuku then began to franticly look around for his notebook. He found the notebook but when he opened it he was supplied to find that All Might had already written his autograph in big letters across two free pages. Izuku quickly got up and began to bow and thank All Might and talked about how it would be a family heirloom. All Might gave a thumbs up and a simple **"Okay!"**

All Might turned away and patted the large soda bottle captured slime villain that Izuku astutely noticed was very loosely held within All Might's pocket, **"Well, I need to get this guy down to the police station"** All Might turned the upper part of his body towards Izuku and gave a small wave, **"See you again on the other side of the screen!"** Izuku imagined he was referring to his very popular YouTube videos or likely the Tv where he did some interviews.

All Might crouched down and stretched his legs as if he was getting ready to leap away, _'Wait, I need to tell him about the villain. If he jumps away at his kind of speeds, the villain will surely fall out of his pocket'_ Izuku thought in a silent panic, "Wait, All Might!" He shouted out.

 **"Sorry, but Heroes are constantly fighting enemies and time"** All Might said as he continued to stretch and get ready to leave.

"But there's something I need to tell you" Izuku said trying to convince the hero.

 **"Well then…"** All Might finished his stretches, **"…I'm counting on your continued support!"** He shouted as he rocketed off into the sky with very high speeds.

All Might was high in the air when he noticed something, **"Wait"** All Might looked down and what he saw was Izuku holding onto his leg. All Might started to shake his leg to get Izuku off, **"Let go off me! Your fanaticism is too much!"**

Izuku mentally berated himself thinking, _'I should've just used my wings!'_ Somehow through the large amount of wind that was beating down on Izuku's face, he still managed to say in a panic, "There's something really important that I need to tell you!"

All Might was about to try again to shake him off, but then he remembered that the kid would likely die if he fell from how high they were, **"Okay, okay, just hold on tight!"**

All Might continued to basically fly through the air while looking for somewhere safe to land and missed the fact that Izuku had caught and was holding a slime filled soda bottle, that had fallen out of his pocket like Izuku predicted it would. But, Izuku with his enhanced hearing and sight didn't miss the fact that All Might coughed roughly into his hand and swore under his breath, and the small amount of bright red blood that trickled out of his mouth.

* * *

5,520 words in only two days, so much fun. Yay!

I was actually up till 5:00 am trying to finish this but it just took to much time. I tried to make it a good chapter, so if you liked it please tell me and if you didn't please tell me why.

Hope you enjoyed!

I ask that you please review what you thought about this chapter, your own ideas, how I could improve and etc.

Thank you for your time, I'll be taking my leave now.


	6. Not good enough?

Firstly I wanted to thank everyone for the kind support you have given me and hope that you continue to enjoy what I write. By the way, if any of you don't know, I try to upload weekly and new chapters will likely come out every Sunday or Monday.

If you want to know what Izuku's transformations look like, just go to pinterest and search his form, for example, 'Form One: Evolution'

Thank you and I Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, no!" = spoken out loud

 _'Oh, no!'_ = thought in head

 **\- insert song name here -** = play or switch to the song

 **"I am here!"** = All Might (Hero Form)

"I am here" = All Might (Normal Form)

 _ **"Save" =**_ Unknown

* * *

I do not own "Boku no Hero Academia"

* * *

Izuku and All Might landed atop a building safely. Izuku had gone fast through the air before, but the journey that All Might's leg had taken him on, was disorientating and headache inducing, mainly because of the wind that was beating down mercilessly on his head. Not being the one flying was a totally different and surprisingly enjoyable experience.

As Izuku got his bearings back, All Might walked towards the opposite end of the roof, but Izuku was less worried about his disorientation and more that All Might could be injured. The blood that had fallen out of All Might's mouth earlier was the main indicator, but as Izuku looked closer at All Might, Izuku noticed that as he walked, he favoured his right side, meaning that All Might had sustained an injury and it was likely on his left side. The way All Might favoured his right side was so minuscule that unless you had a quirk or were as adeptly perceptive as Izuku, you never would have noticed it. It lightly comforted Izuku that with the way All Might was so lightly favouring his right side, it likely meant the injury couldn't be too bad or severe, but the fact that All Might had sustained an injury at all, kind of frightened Izuku.

Izuku knew that no one was immortal, including the great All Might. It didn't take a genius to realise that All Might's activity had slowed down over the last few years, to a miniature amount of what it once was. Izuku had a theory that about his diminishing appearance and how it related to his still unknown and unexplained quirk, but that didn't matter right now.

As Izuku continued to closely observe All Might, he noticed that All Might seemed to be getting ready to leave once again, "Wait!" Izuku shouted with urgency.

" **Look kid, heroes don't have a lot of time, so I need to be going"** Said the powerful and deep voice of All Might, but as he turned around to face the boy, he noticed that the child was holding a large soda bottle filled with a dark green slime that seemed painfully familiar, _**'Wait, when did he?'**_

Izuku could barely see through the fearless smile but still noticed the confusion lining All Might's face so he quickly explained, "Earlier I noticed that your pocket was loose, and I knew that the bottle was going to fall out with how fast you fly" Izuku hastily said so All Might understood.

" **Huh, well I must thank you again, young one!"** All Might boomingly said as the confusion that was previously sprinkled on his face had now disappeared for a more grateful smile, **"In such a short amount of time you have helped me out twice!"** He loudly continued as he let out another thunderous laugh, _**'The boy must have a sharp eye for noticing my pocket being loose'**_ He mentally assessed as he held out his large hand towards the boy, prompting for the bottle to be handed to him.

Izuku walked forward towards All Might with the bottle in hand but as he handed the bottle to All Might he felt himself become increasingly nervous as he stood in front of the mountain of a man. He was not only nervous about the fact that he was directly stood in front of the greatest hero in all of history, but also because he didn't want to accidentally offend the towering and fearlessly smiling man with what he planned on saying, but he had to say it anyway because he cared too much, "All Might?" Izuku rather meekly asked.

All Might looked down onto the boy who had his head facing away, as he handed over the slime bottle, **"Yes?"**

Izuku felt a sweat droplet slide down his forehead as he spoke, "W-Where are you injured?" Izuku weakly but determinedly asked.

" **What did you say, young one?"** All Might asked, probably not hearing what Izuku had said.

Izuku looked back up to All Might and looked him in the eye, "Uhm, I a-asked where you were hurt" Izuku repeated, but slightly louder and with more resolution behind it. All might could see the burning determination in the boy's bright green eyes.

Izuku could see the confusion from before coming back, onto All Might's always fearlessly smiling face, as he looked up to the larger man.

" **Why would you think I am injured, young one?"** All Might asked with his powerful voice.

"Oh! Well, before when we were going through the air I heard you cough rather badly, and when I looked up I saw you coughed up some blood…" Izuku partially explained.

' _ **The boy must have impeccable hearing if he was able to hear me coughing over the fierce wind rushing past us'**_ All Might once again mentally assessed.

"…Also, when we landed here, I noticed as you walked you favoured your right side, meaning that you're injured on your left" Izuku finished explaining.

All Might was slightly astounded but showed no sign on his face, ' _ **Perceptive indeed'**_ All Might mentally thought in surprise.

Izuku didn't know if he could, but he had to try, "So, I was thinking that if you told me where you were hurt, I might be able to help?" Izuku hopefully said but seemingly questioned as he continued to look up towards the attentive All Might.

All Might let out another booming laugh, **"Do not worry, young one! I appreciate your concern, but I can assure you I'm fine!"** All Might bellowed with his ever loud voice as he continued to boisterously laugh.

As Izuku continued to look up to the towering All Might he noticed something, _'He's lying'_ Izuku mentally realised. Izuku knew All Might was lying, but he still felt reassured by what All Might had said and assumed that the injury definitely couldn't be too bad, and that All Might would be fine without his probably pointless help.

" **I apologise for being rude before, but I really must be going now"** All Might suddenly announced.

Izuku momentarily felt himself panic as he still had a lot he wanted to say to his favourite hero, but most of all, he desperately wanted to ask a single question, "All Might, there's just one more thing that I need to ask you" Izuku hurriedly said. He noticed that All Might was going to say something and likely stop him, but Izuku felt like he needed to say this, so he pushed on, "I wasn't able to do anything…"

Izuku could feel his emotions start to grow, "…I couldn't do anything against that single slime villain…" A weight on his back started to grow as he turned away from All Might, "…and I know that if I ever came across him again, I wouldn't be able to do anything other than run" Izuku started to feel like he was being crushed, "C-Can someone…"

Old memories rose as Izuku remembered. The time as he was slowly losing his best and only friend, Kacchan. The time he waited on a dim day, in a silent, locked car, as it loudly poured down outside, and an innocent young Himiko was being brought to a cold, dark and run down orphanage. The time he was losing consciousness as the vicious viscous villain stalked towards him, coming to kill him.

He felt useless, he felt as if he couldn't stop any of it from happening, "…as useless as me b-be a hero?"

Izuku could feel tears well up in his eyes and a huge sadness made itself apparent as it heavily weighed down on him, "Can someone…"

He remembered the time where Katsuki fell to his impending demise and all he could do was watch. The countless times he watched Himiko die to the knife wielding villain in his secret nightmares. The time he pointlessly thrashed against the putrid villain as it forced its way inside him.

He felt desperate, he felt as if there was no hope, "…who is as desperate as me, be as great as you?"

' _I promised, didn't I?'_

' _Useless'_

' _I promised I'd never feel like that way again'_

' _Desperate'_

' _So, why?'_

' _They're going to die'_

' _Why do I always feel that I'm never good enough?!'_

As Izuku battled his inner turmoil he failed to realise that right next to him, All Might began to smoke as he swore under his breath.

As Izuku held his tears, he heard his choked breaths as he tried to breath, but he also noticed that All Might gave no reaction to his question, so in a moment of need, he looked up to All Might's face to hopefully get an answer, but instead…

…All Might was gone.

Izuku stared upward in a frozen state as he tried to process what had happened, because where All Might once was, there was now stood, but slightly hunched over, a very sickly looking, skinny, lanky and frail looking man who was not smiling, had the same clothes, but they were now baggy, and had the same golden hair, but instead it was messy and the two iconic golden tufts of hair that stood straight up like bunny ears, now drooped down and framed a gaunt, sharp featured and hollow looking face that was currently staring at Izuku.

All that Izuku did, as the two people stared at each other, was say a few surprised words, "Oh my god, my theory was right?" He gasped as the new surprising predicament made him momentarily forget about his earlier question.

The man raised an eyebrow as he stared at Izuku, "You don't seem as surprised as I thought you would" The lanky man said in slight surprise, with a calm and normal volume voice but with an obvious roughness behind it as he spoke.

Izuku suddenly realized that the man had spoken to him "Oh! Sorry All Might, I'm kind of more surprised that I was actually right" Izuku weakly explained in slight bewilderment as the tears that built up in his eyes stayed.

' _He somehow figured out about my injury and now he's telling me he already knew that this would happen to me? Just what else did this kid figure out about me?'_ The now named All Might, but smaller, curiously questioned in his head, "So, what is this theory of yours, and how is it correct?" The frailer All Might asked in his more normal voice _._

Izuku was slightly caught off guard by All Might's request but proceeded anyway, "Uh, so your quirk is actually highly discussed and debated by all of your fans and just about everybody really, because no actually knows what your quirk is. People have predicted it to be anywhere from a simple but really strong strength enhancement quirk, to a secret force field around you, or actually a transformation quirk. No one's theory had any proof though and they never fully fit all of the abilities you have, such as your incredible speed, defence or strength. But my theory was that your quirk was actually an extremely strong stockpiling quirk and when you use it, it enhances your muscle fibres explaining why your both extremely strong, defensible and fast. Usually stockpiling quirks have a very limited amount of energy, but my theory was that yours actually had an incredibly large stockpile. This also explained why you've been showing up less and less over the last few years, and it's because you've been limiting the amount you use due the stockpile running out over the decades you've been using it. The only problem with my theory is that with your muscles being enhance, you'd likely buff up as well, meaning that you'd have a kind of deflated state, but this also explained why you aren't constantly recognised in public, since you don't use a mask to hide your appearance" Izuku efficiently explained / in-depthly described / rapidly rambled / what the fucked?

All Might just kind of stared at Izuku in bewilderment as he word-spewed his theory all over the place, but All Might only had a single thought going through his head, _'Holy shit?!'_ He thought, astounded at Izuku's accuracy.

Izuku once again waited for All Might's answer as he stared at the still taller man.

' _This kid got almost everything correct? He is either a genius, or his quirk is actually intelligence based. I thought his quirk had something to do with perception though? Doesn't really matter, cause in any case, this kid's ability is frightening'_ The frailer All Might thought as he tried to decide what he should do, "Okay, kid, listen" He said getting Izuku attention, "You can't tell anyone about this, anyone at all. Don't post this on the internet, even accidentally" All Might said in a serious tone, making Izuku listen even closer.

"About five years ago, I was injured fighting someone" The weakened version of All Might said as he lifted his shirt to show a large twisting mass of purple and blue scar tissue, that grimly covered half of the left side of his torso making Izuku gasp in surprise, "I lost the majority of my stomach and half of my respiratory organs were destroyed"

Izuku stared in astonishment, he knew it was possible to live while missing such things, but what Izuku was surprised by, was the fact that All Might felt such an intense constant pain but somehow continued on and hid it so well.

"Wait, five years ago, was it toxic chainsaw who did this?" Izuku questioned.

"You're well informed, but, no. A brat like that could never do this to me" All Might replied, "The fight was never made public and so were my injuries" All Might further explained, "The symbol of peace can never be daunted" He stated with a serious and steely will behind his words, then coughed roughly into his skeleton of a hand.

Izuku listened to what All Might said, but in the back of his mind he still wanted his previous question answered, so as Izuku felt his sadness resurface, he re-asked All Might his question, "Thanks for explaining all of this to me, but I still want to know…" Izuku looked the skeleton of a man in the eyes and Izuku could see that the none smiling All Might was taking this seriously and paying attention, "…can someone like me…" Izuku could feel his fear and nightmares resurface like his sadness.

Kacchan lost to arrogance, Katsuki pierced upon a stone spike, Himiko forgotten in an orphanage, he and Himiko dying in an alley, suffocating to the slime villain and dying in an underpass. Night after night, the nightmares only getting worse,pushing the light that shone from both him and his quirk further into the darkness. In the back of his mind he knows that they're not dead, but his brain constantly reminds him of how easily they could be, and how easily it would be for him, not to be able to do anything to stop it. It plagued him and tortured his reinforced resolve, and makes the confidence he has in his power that resides deep within him, crumble and wither until he doesn't believe he can save someone at all, "…someone as powerless as me…" Izuku felt like he wanted to back out, but something still burned within him, "…be a hero?"

All might could tell the boy wanted to be a hero so badly, but with the way the kid acted as if he wasn't capable of anything, kind of confused All Might. Within the short time he knew the boy, he could already tell the kid was exceptional. Unless, _'Is he actually Quirkless?'_ He mentally questioned.

As Izuku looked up to the gaunt All Might, he could tell that the man was in deep thought.

Then he spoke, "I'm not gonna lie. Being a hero is a dangerous job…" Izuku couldn't help but remember the horrific scar, "…we risk our lives daily and I can't simply say "those without power can win", so if what you told me is true…" All Might took on a slightly solemn expression, "…I don't think you can be a hero"

Izuku knew that receiving such an answer was possible, but actually hearing it, tore something up inside of him. All Might could see the burning passion behind the boy's eyes dim and he regretted saying what he told the boy immediately, but he knew that he couldn't let the boy get himself hurt because of such a dream.

All Might continued to look the boy in the eyes as he tried to comfort the teary eyed boy, "From what I've seen so far, I think you'd make a great detective and I know that the police aren't as popular, but they still help people and work closely to heroes" All Might turned away from Izuku and started walking towards the stairway door on the other end of the roof, "You wouldn't be as active as heroes but you'd still be helping them"

As All Might began opening the door to the stairway he turned around to face Izuku one last time, "I'm sorry, I still think that your abilities could be useful and it's alright to dream, but you have to be realistic, young man" Then the shadow of the powerful All Might was gone.

Izuku stood on the rooftop in silence, and as he questioned why he was such an idiot for getting so emotion so suddenly, a single, cold, sadness filled tear, fell from his face that he didn't notice.

Izuku noticed something else though, and it was as All Might left, he noticed the man only had one soda bottle, but, _'Shouldn't he have two?'_ The downtrodden Izuku questioned before a loud explosion went off in the far distance that he could hear and see with his enhanced senses.

Izuku ran to the stairway door to inform All Might but stopped halfway realising that once again he could do nothing, since All Might had wasted his precious and limited time talking to a worrying child.

Izuku grew his wings and flew towards the commotion, but as he started to take off, in the stairwell the baggy clothed man realised that he only had one of two bottles.

As Izuku flew onto the scene, he noticed that the hero from the morning, called Mount Lady, was also just showing up, but couldn't fit into the wide but still too narrow one-way street. Izuku realised at that point, that she was not able to manipulate the size she grew to.

He landed at the back of the crowd and luckily no one seemed to notice him fly in above all of the commotion, but as he was in the air he could see the disaster that unfolded below him. Izuku saw a large alley way that on either side had the walls of the adjacent buildings turned to burning rubble because of the explosions that were coming out of the slime villain, _'He wasn't able to do that before'_ izuku mentally noted before sneakily landing in a different nearby alleyway and ran over to the back of the crowd.

From a few other spectators, Izuku could hear chatter about how the monster had captured and taken two people as hostages.

Izuku tried to move his way through the crowed and out of the corner of his eye he noticed the lanky All Might clutching tightly onto a pole with one hand and with the other he was clutching tightly onto his left side where his wound existed. Even with his advanced hearing he could barely make out the mumblings of the man, but after listening for a short time, while he moved through the crowd, he slowly understood the man was repeatedly saying, "Pathetic" As he tightened his grip on his egregious wound.

Izuku got close to the front of the crowd and understood from observing for a couple seconds, that none of the several present heroes where trying to stop the slime villain. Death arms was keeping the crowd at bay, Backdraft was trying to put out the endless fire, Kamui Woods was stood on top of an adjacent building away from all the fire, Mount Lady was stood at the end of the one way street and wasn't doing anything, much like the last two heroes that looked more like sidekicks and weren't doing anything at all.

Apparently, none of them were doing anything about the villain that was currently suffocating two people because, "We don't have the right quirks for this. We need to wait for someone more suited" Izuku overheard death arms say.

They were _waiting._

Izuku had only been within the slime for about one minute but he felt like he couldn't live much longer when he himself was captured. It took him almost two minutes to get over there and land, _'They must be really strong to make it so long'_ He thought. So, why though? Why were the heroes waiting? What were they waiting for? Were they waiting for the likely desperate people, who were thrashing against the slime, to die!?

Izuku knew he couldn't do anything himself, so maybe he was being a bit hypocritical. He knew he wouldn't be able to hurt the slime, let alone defeat it.

But, as he turned his head back towards the powerless looking All Might and heard him repeatedly saying, "Pathetic" He couldn't help but feel the same.

"Hey! Death Arms!" Izuku called out.

"What?" Death arms said under his breath as he looked around until his eyes fell onto the smaller boy in front of him, "Kid, I've got a pretty bad situation right here, so can you save it till after" He replied.

"No, I can help, I just need you to give me permission" Izuku confidently told the close to seven-foot man who was amusedly looking at him.

"Huh? What do you need to permission for?" The pro hero questioned as he confusedly looked down to the boy.

"To use my quirk! I can help!" Izuku explained and repeated with determination.

"How can someone like you do anything? This is really dangerous kid" Death Arms told the boy with slight annoyance, while disregarding him as reckless.

"None of you are doing anything, and if you don't, then the ones in the slime are going to die!" Izuku, filled with apparent determination, sternly told the muscular hero.

Death Arms looked at the boy with a serious expression as he thought about what to do, then he sighed, "Okay, but what's this plan of yours?"

Izuku smiled, "First I'm going to distract the villain and with my quirk, try to put out some of the fires near to the guy, then I want you to get a large piece of concrete, use it like a shield, so the slime can't hurt you, and get Backdraft in close, so he can put out some more of the fires near the villain. Next, once all the fires near the slime guy are out, I want Kamui Woods to use his lacquered chain prison to get the hostages away from the monster. Finally, I need Mount Lady to reach over the buildings and literally squash the guy with her hand, since no one else can hurt him"

Death Arms listened, giving serious consideration to Izuku's plan and he couldn't find any really bad problems with the quickly made plan, but he didn't agree.

"What?! Why?!" Izuku hysterically asked the strong hero.

"Because its too dangerous! I'm not letting a kid like you get hurt, or worse give the villain another hostage to kill!" The Hero explained to the boy, denying him the chance to stop the villain and save the desperately hanging on hostages.

Izuku could feel his hope drain from him as he looked over to the thrashing villain while it set of numerous explosions, turning more of the adjacent walls into rubble and creating only more fire.

' _Useless'_

Izuku knew he wouldn't be able do stop the villain on his own, he believed he could do it with the help of the heroes, but he can't do it on his own.

' _Desperate'_

He wants to help them so bad, but he knows he can't. If he did try to help he'd just get himself killed like the first time he fought the slime, he knows he can't help them.

' _Pathetic'_

All Might would have been able to save them, he wasted All Might's time though. This is his fault. He can't save them, he couldn't even save himself.

Izuku looked back to All Might once more and he actually caught his eye. They looked at each other in mutual understanding of feeling desperate and useless, knowing they are both powerless to save the dying civilians.

Izuku turned back to the slime villain as he remembered the feeling of having the air from your lungs disappear as you die, and the feeling of fear as the world around you starts to go black. Izuku didn't know who the hostages in the slime where, but as he looked over towards the villain, it finally turned to him, and he caught a glance of blond hair.

Izuku froze. The explosions made sense now. Because, as he looked over to the slime villain, he saw the face of Katsuki, who had the same look on his face as Izuku and All Might. Crying, tear filled eyes, that showed how desperate they were, that showed how useless they felt. They were eyes calling out, "help!"

 _ **" _Save_ him"**_

' _Form One: Evolution'_ He reached out to his inner power _._

Izuku moved.

 **\- My Hero Academia OST- You Say Run + Jet Set Run (You Say Run v2) -**

"Hey! Get back here" Called out the voice of Death Arms pointlessly, since Izuku kept running forward, and with each stride, he got faster.

The slime villain finally noticed him and shot out a viscous hand, much like it did with All Might in the underpass. Izuku within an instant dodged to the left, avoiding the disgusting arm, but accidently stepped into some brightly burning fire, with hot charcoal like rocks, but he was unharmed thanks to his now sharp black scaled legs. Undeterred, he once again ran forward.

Izuku could hear the heroes calling out to him, but he didn't care, because he was determined.

As he ran forward while his body constantly changed and morphed, he could feel his steps get lighter and his body get stronger. He could feel his wings grow larger and his tail grow longer.

The slime shot out a second hand as it scowled, and reeled the first one back in. Izuku in retaliation stopped, felt his talon like toes dig into the stone floor and brought his huge, nightmarish wings backwards. He then suddenly brought them forward, causing the flying fluid hand to be repelled away, back to the main mass. Some of the closer fire was quickly blown out and some of the smaller loose rubble rolled away from the high amount of wind force created by the single flap of Izuku's magnificent wings. He didn't slide backwards as his sharp feet dug further into the concrete ground.

Izuku ran forward once more and he noticed a considerable speed increase as he basically bounded towards the grotesque villain. The powerful transformation was finished, he realised.

As Izuku got closer, the slime used a considerable amount of its mass to try to slap Izuku away, with a large wall like amount of condensed putrid liquid coming towards him, he had to think quick. Izuku remembered a certain page from one of his hero analysis books, entailing blinding the enemy, so Izuku lashed out his tail which was now longer and slimmer and was covered with sharp black scales, that were less like Form Zero's thick armour plating, and was more like thousands of keen obsidian Knives.

The slime villain wailed in agony and slightly released its grip on Katsuki, allowing him to take a gasping breath. While the slime was distracted, Izuku bolted forward and jumped in the air, then delivered a skilful drop kick to the viscous villain's other eye with his keen clawed feet, effectively blinding it.

As the monster screamed in excruciating pain, Izuku softly landed, and immediately reached out inside the slime, and tried to grab Katsuki. Izuku was successful, and with his increased strength and speed, he quickly pulled Katsuki out before a dark green tendril, that lashed out, could hit the humanoid dragon looking boy.

"Why" Came the extremely strained voice of Katsuki.

Izuku hastily jumped backward with Katsuki, away from the dark green sewage slime, who was obviously enraged as it wildly thrashed about, while screaming and shouting angry swear words into the un-listening air. As Izuku jumped back, he accidentally hit a mound of rubble and stumbled slightly, consequently leaving him wide open, for the thick tendril that was currently slashing through the air so fast, it started to blur.

Izuku was quicker though, _'Thanks, Hayai'_ He mentally thanked as he once again wiped his tail through the air and severed the speedy tendril in two, causing a large clump of slime to whiz past his head and land just behind him.

"Because, you looked like you were calling out for help!" Izuku shouted back to the struggling Katsuki.

He planned on ending the fight soon, so he hastily scouted the slimes body and found another weak point. The solid teeth in its mouth. He planned on literally punching its teeth out but realised that it would be hazardous to get close to the absorbing slime.

Izuku then felt something creep up his leg and gave a glance downward. What he saw was the clump of sentient slime gripping onto his leg, and when he tried to move he was unable to. The blind slime villain could probably tell the position of his removed slime, which was likely why he was maliciously smirking at Izuku.

The villain knowing where he is, was frightening, but being pinned in place was terrifying, due to the fact that several terrible, putrid, tendrils were rapidly shooting out towards him with killing intent.

Izuku failed to notice, in the distance, the large amount of steam that was radiating of the emaciated All Might while he tightly clutched the metal pole and began crushing it, while he got larger.

Izuku gave his own smirk in response to the slime though, he brought his powerful wings backwards, and as strongly as he possibly could, flapped them forward with incredible speed, creating such immense winds within the funnelling alleyway, that it not only put out all the fierce fire in the area, completely knocked over some of the larger close rubble walls, made the heroes and civilians that were far away at either side of the alleyway stumble and even Knocking some of them over as well, but pushed away all of the rocketing, writhing tentacles and obliterated the villain forcefully away, scattering him into hundreds of tiny pieces, exactly like All Might's punch did in the underpass.

Silence filled the air as the smell of smoke started to recede. He defeated the slime villain. In the corner of his eyes, he could see the open jawed and surprised faces of everyone. Then everyone triumphantly cheered and roared, filling izuku with a new sense of pride.

Izuku heard harsh coughing, so he turned around to check on Katsuki, but what he found was All Might in his iconic muscular self, with one arm reeled back, held in place, and the other arm holding a loudly coughing Katsuki as green slime was ejected from his lungs.

 **\- Stop Playing music -**

" **It seems my assistance was unneeded!"** Loudly exclaimed the mountainous All Might, **"Well done, young man! I must thank you for helping me fix this problem!"** He bellowed and then thunderously laughed before looking around at the approaching camera men and reporters, **"I will leave this to you then, since I am needed elsewhere"** He announced before setting Katsuki down and quickly jumping away.

' _I thought he ran out of time?'_ Izuku questioned in his mind.

Quickly after that, a lot of reporters flooded in and started to rapidly ask question to the boys, but to the rescue where the heroes who guided the boys away to the paramedics that were waiting. While the boys visited the medics, the police came and collected the slime villain in several big, black, plastic bin bags. It didn't take long for the paramedics to let Katsuki and Izuku go, but before they could leave, the heroes apparently wanted to have a word with them.

Izuku received a scolding from Kamui Woods and Death Arms for his reckless actions, and Death Arms repeatedly saying that if he didn't lie and say that he gave permission for the use of Izuku's quirk, then he would be in jail right now.

Katsuki on the other hand was praised glowingly by the sidekick heroes, that didn't actually do anything, for his resilience and strong and powerful quirk. They even asked him to be their sidekick when he becomes a pro.

Katsuki was intervened by a couple reporters but quickly left. Izuku wasn't as lucky though, cause the pro heroes still wanted to talk to him more. Luckily, it wasn't all scolding though, because they actually complimented him on his skill, intelligence, strength and quick thinking. Death Arms told Kamui Woods about Izuku's plan after the fact, and Kamui actually complimented Izuku on it, telling him it was a good plan and told Death Arms off for not going with it. They let him go, but not before also asking Izuku to come work in their agencies when he becomes a pro. Izuku thanked the hero, then left.

Well, he planned on leaving, before he was swarmed by reporters that is. They asked him tons of questions and kept taking his picture, and only after a solid half an hour he was finally able to leave. Apparently, he was a hero for stopping the villain and was really impressive with his powerful feats. Well, according to the reporter anyway.

Izuku made his way home, silently and calmly walking. After such a long stressful day, he just wanted to eat and sleep.

But that wasn't going to happen. Izuku expected Katsuki to confront him and say something along the lines of, "I don't need you" or, "Stop getting in my way" Instead, the shrivelled-up version of All Might came around a street corner.

At first Izuku was surprised but took it smoothly, "Young man. I come to you with thanks, a correction, and a suggestion" He told Izuku, "I wanted to thank you for taking care of my problem, that I should have taken care of myself" He explain.

But Izuku still felt guilty, "No. Its my fault in the first place that you wasted your time on me, and if I hadn't had been there, you would have just easily saved the day. But, instead I got in your way. I'm sorry" Izuku meaningfully apologised, while bowing.

"I think you have it all wrong. The reason I was able to act, was because of you" Izuku stood up, felt bewildered and surprised by what the pro hero said and listened to All Might as he spoke, "You. Someone who didn't believe they could do anything, believed more than anyone else there, that they couldn't stop that villain, acted more like a hero than even me"

All Might stood tall as the setting sun behind him brightly shone down, lighting up the area, "Top heroes have stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common: Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think", Izuku stared in awe at All Might.

Old memories started to resurface. Not fears. Not nightmares. Not sadness. The memories of him and Kacchan playing, Katsuki smiling which Izuku actually didn't miss after he got the All Might alarm clock, him and a young Himiko re-meeting after she was brought to a warm new home, him, his mother, and Himiko all hugging the day after the back alley attack, and the cheer of the crowd as the slime villain lay scattered and defeated.

All Might spoke once more, and he spoke the word that Izuku always wanted to be told, just so he knows that he can protect, help, and save everybody, "You can become a hero"

A single tear fell from Izuku's face once again, but this time he noticed it, this time it was filled with happiness, this time it felt warm.

* * *

Wow, this chapter is pretty close to 6,600 words long and I somehow found this chapter to go really smoothly while writing. Now sleeptime!

*Looks out the window and sees the sun coming up* ...shit.

If any of you were confused by why Izuku feels so weak or "powerless" It's because he was feeling really emotional at the time and he kept remembering the times where he wasn't able to do anything. His fears/nightmares where the worst possible outcome happens and basically watching his friend die over and over again for years also played a large role in this. Hopefully this clears the problem up a bit.

I wanted to especially thank TheKursed for the continued support and worrying about me, but don't worry, I can assure you i'm fine, thank you though.

Hope you enjoyed!

I ask that you please review what you thought about this chapter, your own ideas, how I could improve and etc.

Thank you for your time, I'll be taking my leave now.


	7. Get good enough

Thanks to the people who gave their criticism and ideas in the reviews, they are truly useful, thank you.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, no!" = spoken out loud

 _'Oh, no!'_ = thought in head

 **\- insert song name here -** = play or switch to the song

 **"I am here!"** = All Might (Hero Form)

"I am here" = All Might (Normal Form)

 _ **"Save" =**_ Unknown

* * *

I do not own "Boku no Hero Academia"

* * *

Izuku stood tall, just as All Might did, and he watched as the setting sun cascaded over the deteriorated form of All Might as he spoke, "You, are worthy to inherit my power"

"…Huh?"

"Due to your heroic actions, that saved a child in need, that no one else, even the heroes, were willing to save. You inspired me to take action, so that is why I believe you are worthy to inherit my power" The sickly All Might explained as he pointed to the boy in question.

"B-But, how can you inherit someone else's power? I'm not your son. Since most powers are carried on through family, how would I possibly be able to wield your quirk?" Izuku confusedly questioned.

"Well, let me explain something that has been kept a secret for generations, so once again you must tell no one" All Might said, but before Izuku could answer other than a simple head nod, All Might continued, "This power, is called…" All Might struck a pose as if he was handing a legendary weapon to Izuku, "…One for All" He stated as his hand began to glow with an electric and overpowering energy.

Izuku simply stared in awe at All Might, who even in his weakened form, still looked powerful in his own way, and determined as his eyes glowed with a bright blue hue, "This power has been passed down for generations, and you would be the ninth wielder. Over every generation, the holder has worked hard and increased the quirks power. With me, the eighth holder, strengthening it the most and becoming the symbol of peace, this quirk is the crystallisation of all the past generations refining it" All Might explain as he looked up towards the sky in a triumphant show of pride.

Izuku was absolutely frozen in place, as he hysterically thought about how such a powerful quirk would come to exist. He could only stare up to the magnificent man, that although he looked frail and lanky, was actually the incredible number one pro hero and symbol of peace, All Might.

"What do you say?" All Might simply asked as he turned his head back down to face the stunned Izuku.

Izuku shook the doubt from his head as he looked All Might directly in the eye and energetically said, "Yes!"

"An instant reply, I would expect nothing less" The smaller All Might said, as he let out a laugh, that was less deep than his hero form and was rougher, but sounded more genuine…

… then he accidentally coughed up an amount of blood.

Izuku worriedly fussed over him for the next five minutes, to make sure he was okay.

Izuku was assure All Might was fine so he went home. He got home from the second slime battle in one day and was immediately greeted by his fretting mother, because apparently the stunt he pulled was all over the news. She hadn't changed much over the years, she had gotten shorter due to age and now only stood at 5ft 5 inches, but other than that, she was still her caring, slim figured and pretty self. Some might say she had only grown beautiful over the years.

Izuku assured his mother that he was fine, it kind of reminded him of how he just fretted over All Might, but after he was done, he went to his room and spent almost an entire hour writing in his self-quirk analysis book, updating it about his new forms appearance and abilities. He actually didn't see his full forms appearance until he watched the news, where they had a short clip of him in his new form. All he saw of his form before, was his sharply black scaled legs and tail. The clip entailed a full show of where he mightily flapped his wings and the whole after effect of the immense wind pressure. The villain was obliterated, rubble went flying, the seven-foot-tall and muscular hero Death Arms fell on his butt, and the camera shook a lot, all while winds that were so strong you could visible see them, rushed all throughout the alleyway and exploding out of the cramped space. All together it was quite impressive, even Izuku had his jaw open at the mighty spectacle of his stunt, but what Izuku really payed attention to, was what his full form looked like, since he was actually pretty curious. Luckily you got a full view of the smoothly black plated humanoid dragon. Izuku also noticed while playing the clip, that near the end, there was a small blur as the camera finally fell over, that Izuku expected was All Might coming in to save the slimily leg pinned Izuku, but the blur was too quick to be sure.

He hypothesised the form's existence before, since he had evolved his wings on several occasions, but he never did it with the whole of his body, mainly because he believed he would damage some part of him with the intense power that laid within him. Also, because he hadn't evolved his wings in so long, he didn't know that the severe pain he used to feel when doing so, he didn't feel anymore. His quirk had once again adapted more to his body. He probably should have been more vigilant on that and realised he could use the new form sooner, but it doesn't really matter now.

* * *

Self-Quirk Analysis Start

Izuku Midoriya

Age: 13 years

Height: 5ft, 5 inches (Same height as Katsuki Bakugou)

Description: A determined boy who wishes to be a hero, but due to suffering with insomnia, he doubts his truly exceptional abilities. He has short, wild, and curly, dark green hair, with bright green eyes that are filled with an unfading light and a slim and lean figure due to years of light training. He is considered tall for his age.

Optional quirk enhancements: Enhanced eye sight, causing slit pupils. Enhanced hearing, causing slight but noticeable pointed ears. Minor wings, with a wing span 8ft, folded only being 2ft (Smaller versions of Form Zero's wings).

(Optional quirk enhancements are alterations Izuku has decided to keep as permanent features)

Power: 4/5

Speed: 4/5

Technique: 5/5

Intelligence: 6/5

Cooperativeness: 5/5

(Power = Destructive ability)

* * *

Form Zero: Fighter

Full Form Obtained: 7 years ago

Height: 5ft, 9 inches

Time Limit: 5 hours

Affect: Gives form of a humanoid lizard, enhances Izuku's senses, makes Izuku taller and more muscular, also giving access to a pair of large wings and a strong tail.

(Search 'Form Zero: Fighter' on Pinterest or 'Half Dragon Silver Fighter Plate Sword' on Google)

Description: Izuku transforms into a dark green eyed, lizard man with a very lean figured body that is covered in a rough and leathery, deep grey skin, with a dense stony armour on the front of the chest, forearms and top of the tail. The abs and pecks being like light brown chiselled rock, the forearms being like big and heavy black stone bracers, and the top of the tail having a smooth black stone plating. The tail is strong and blunt, with a full length of 5ft. The wings are large with smooth, black skinned, muscle stuffed ligaments, a deep grey webbing made to catch air, and a wing span of 12ft, folded only being 3ft. This form is slowed down due to its extra muscle mass and heavy armour, but the increased strength helps compensate.

Inner power accessed: None

* * *

Form One: Evolution

Full Form Obtained: Today

Height: 6ft, 1 inch

Time limit: Approximately 35 seconds

(Second slime villain fight was surprisingly quick)

Affect: Gives form of a demonic humanoid dragon, enhances Izuku's senses, makes Izuku much taller and empowers Izuku with a small portion of a force that resides within.

(Search 'Form One: Evolution' on Pinterest)

Description: Izuku transforms into a bright green glowing eyed, draconic man with a slim and nimble figure that is completely covered, aside from the wings, in a smooth and obsidian-like, pitch black, armour plating that is very light and durable. With a sharp featured, long, draconic head, and six slim horns protruding from the back. The torso is smoothly plated, while the legs and arms have the armour tilled up them. The feet have keen talons, but the fingers are only slightly pointed. Nightmarish wings that are like very large, long, and strong, pitch-black arms with a palm at the top of the wing, which has large, long, finger-like structures stemming off, separating the wings dark green durable webbing into sections, and with a manipulatable wing span of 16-24ft, which can be folded to one fourth of their size. A deadly tail that is long, slim, and strong, covered in a keenly edged plating layered down it, with a full length of 8ft. This form is very fast, due to its light build and empowerment. The empowerment also makes the large wings feel surprisingly weightless.

Inner power accessed: Minor

* * *

Quirk- Unknown

(My mother never wanted me to go to the doctor, so it has never been identified. When I asked why, I could tell my mom never told me the truth. On paper it was written down as 'Different form' which isn't the actual name of my quirk)

Abilities

Powers Pride: A natural awareness of my own quirk's inner power and a natural confidence in my own quirk's inner power, sadly it does not affect one's own self-confidence. The natural confidence can be overwritten though, by a significant amount of doubt or blinding emotion.

Inner Power: A silent and assured power that resides deep within one's self, it can only be brought out by an intense desire to do so. It seems to enhance the user by imbuing them with an unknown power and forcing it to do so, before the body is ready, results in intense pain and severe harm. Pain due to forced access has decreased due to time and physical ability. More power is likely to have more strain on the body, meaning trying to access all of Inner Power will likely result in death. Inner Power seems to get stronger with the holder.

Growth: It enhances the user by increasing size, muscle mass, and senses, and giving access to a tail and wings. Forcing Growth before the body is ready results only in a feeling and awareness of the body not being ready. Growth seems to get stronger with the holder. Transforming has increased from 5ft 7 inches to 5ft 9 inches.

Increased intelligence: Simple but effective, the ability allows me to acutely observe and figure things out at an exceled rate. This also allows me to easily absorb and store knowledge. Unsure if this is natural or quirk based.

Healing burst: This ability allows the user to heal very quickly and effectively, and leaves you feeling energized. It is able to heal broken bones, but full extent unknown. Like with Inner Power, there must be an intense desire to do so. Unknown amount of times ability can be triggered, but likely limited. Healing causes steam to rise from the body.

Self-Quirk Analysis End

* * *

Some time passed after the fourth major incident that happened in Izuku's life. Two days to be exact. Within that short time, the story of how a boy, saved a classmate and showed up several on scene heroes, spread all throughout the city.

Some articles mentioned that All Might was there, but there was no picture of him to publish, and the people present continuously thanked the draconic hero, saying that All Might showed up late and didn't do anything. The main focus was on Izuku and his impressive feat of saving someone, then creating a blast of air with his unique wings that was so powerful, it put out all the remaining fires, knocked-over the close to seven-foot tall hero Death Arms who was stood almost thirty feet away and defeated the malicious slime villain in only one blow. The news described it as a boy who single-handedly took down a villain that six pro heroes could not, and that he had a quirk so powerful, he resolved the whole incident in one shot. All together the story started to boom and Izuku got very popular, very quickly. It wasn't very convenient, and Izuku didn't actually enjoy the attention as much as he originally thought he would.

Years ago, when he faced the army veteran villain, his mother requested his name and identity be kept out of the papers, but somehow, with the new influx of curious people and reporters, they eventually resurfaced this information and found out that he had defeated a villain before. The news labelled him as the next generations hero, even if they didn't know if he was gonna become a hero or not. He was, and he definitely wanted to be, more than most actually. So, no harm no foul, right? Wrong.

To say that his private life was ruined, would be an understatement, since he would be asked on the street, outside his home or anywhere really, questions or for an autograph. Which was kind of weird since he was only thirteen. Some girls even tried to flirt with him because of it, but Himiko was always like some impassable wall, making it extremely challenging for them to even talk to him. Izuku was grateful and found it rather endearing.

The sad part about all of this though, was the fact that at school, people only avoided him more. If they only knew him a little, they would realise he's a really nice guy, but instead they were constantly intimidated by him, even more so than Katsuki's explosive and confrontational attitude. Which was like, _'What?!'_

That was all within only two days though, and right now, Izuku was with All Might, at Dagoba Municipal Beach Park, trying to tug a big and heavy empty metal fridge, while the also big and heavy All Might sat on top.

Maybe in another universe where Izuku was less fit and not as strong, he wouldn't be able to pull the fridge that was currently All Might's chair. But, not in this world, because in this world, he was able to slowly but surely pull it over the unclean sand of the garbage covered, scrapyard of a beach, as he encroached upon the stone stairs that led up to the street where a truck was parked that would take all junk to the actual garbage or scrap yard.

The beach used to be a wonderful place to be and Izuku remembered going when he was a child, spending hours playing in the golden sand and watching the waves lap onto the land. Now it was just a glorified dump from where the waves had brought in trash and because nobody cleaned it. It all piled up, so people only made it worse by illegally dumping their rubbish, which apparently included tons of metal and electricals, there was even a couple rundown cars for some reason.

All Might commented on how Izuku was definitely more physically fit than most his age, but he also told Izuku that his strong muscles where specialised in specific areas, and he needed all of Izuku's body to be as physically fit. Izuku asked why and he was told that some of his body wasn't a good enough vessel. Izuku was slightly confused since it was the opposites of what All Might was saying a couple days ago, but he quickly explained that One for All was so powerful and strong that if Izuku's body couldn't handle the energy, then his limbs would explode and be blown off him. The thought minutely mortified him. Also, apparently this was a kind of a test in All Might's eyes. Izuku had wanted to clean the beach before, but the miles that the beach stretched and the easily over thirty-foot-tall trash mounds that complete covered it from end to end, was kind of a deterrent, but now he had a more than one reason to clean the beach and was determined to do it. All Might only set a single section of the beach to clean, which Izuku found kind of confusing, _'Why not just do it all'_

Izuku had done light training for years and it had its effect on him, but this new training was like some sort of torture. Worst of all, he wasn't allowed to use any of his forms to help him lift any of the extremely heavy thing. Apparently, All Might had a different kind of training for Izuku's transformations which mainly entailed lifting damn cars or tugging a huge lorry.

It all strained his body to the max and made him use muscles he didn't even know he had, but it didn't stop with hauling, tugging, carrying and throwing heavy stuff around all day. All Might made a fitness plan that was perfectly adapted for Izuku's height, weight and possible muscle mass. It had an eating plan with literally every meal Izuku would eat for the next ten months till the U.A entrance exam, it had exactly what workout Izuku would do every day as a weekly plan that would only get harder as time went on and etc.

But, apparently this still wasn't enough for Izuku, because even while in school he would be working on his grip strength under the table. He didn't work himself to complete exhaustion, well at least not at day time he didn't. Sometimes he couldn't go back to sleep after a nightmare, so instead he worked himself until he passed out. He was able to hide it from his mom easily, but apparently the health master All Might noticed and didn't like it.

Izuku had accidentally collapsed to the ground during a run while the deflated All Might was on a Segway. All Might tried to motivate Izuku at first to get Izuku up off the ground, but he quickly realised that Izuku had tired himself out by over exerting himself. All Might asked why and Izuku told him the truth. He needed to work harder if he wanted to save people. All Might admired the response, but still told Izuku off for overworking himself, telling Izuku to not do it again because the plan was made exactly for him, and doing any more would only have a negative effect. All Might let Izuku leave early, which actually felt like a kind of punishment, but Izuku obliged nonetheless.

Izuku told All Might the truth, but not the whole truth. The full truth is that, although his nightmares, where he watches everyone die countless times, frighten him. Knowing that if he doesn't work hard enough, then it could actually become reality…

…Scares him more than any terror ever could.

Seven months passed and a skeletal All Might drove to the beach only to find Izuku covered in sweat, laying on the cold stone floor, just in front of the stone steps that led down to the… completely spotless beach.

"Oh my… Oh my… **GOODNESS!"** All Might loudly boomed as he transformed into his hero form in a magnificent as his large and somehow impressed looking smile looked upon the far stretching and beautiful beach that was once covered from end to end in small mountains of pile of scrap and trash.

" **Well done my boy! Not only did you clean the assigned section, but you cleaned the whole beach as well! And you did it in only seven months!"** All Might turned to the ground laying boy as his already large smile only got bigger.

Izuku struggled to stand up as in between heavy breaths he said, "I… did it" as his legs wobbled, he looked up to All Might, "Thank you…All Might" His heavy breathing started to slow as he began to smile, "You did all this for me. I'm too blessed" Izuku could feel tears prick at his eyes, but they didn't fall.

' _ **You really doubt yourself too much. This was all your own hard work'**_ All Might thought as he brought out his phone.

Izuku looked to the phone that was put in front of his face and what he saw was a picture of himself from seven months ago as he drank some water. Izuku looked down and noticed that his muscles had become considerably more defined and looked like they were so densely packed with muscle that they were going to explode. He still kept his lean figure, but now it was much more pronounced, and he had grown to 5ft 8 inches, which was taller than Katsuki. Izuku's main body wasn't the only thing to improve though, he had more than one form after all, and a good example was the now larger minor wings that he constantly had on his back, just like how he constantly had slit pupils and pointed ears.

" **Now, for the award ceremony!"** All Might announced as he plucked a hair from one of his iconic golden tufts, **"This is something I was once told: Something that you receive because you are lucky, and something that you are given because you are recognised are different in essence. Take that to heart"** Izuku met All Might's eyes as he spoke, **"This is power that you earned from your own effort"** Izuku took on a determined look as he clenched his fist, and All Might moved the hair strand closer to him, **"Eat this"**

"…Huh?"

All Might explained that Izuku needed to ingest the DNA of the current wielder in order for the power to be passed on. Izuku realised that it actual kind of made sense, hesitantly eating the hair that did not go down his throat without a fight.

After some assistance from some water the hair went down and Izuku felt no immediate change, which he suspected was because it needed to be digested. The theory was confirmed by All Might explaining that the exact thing Izuku suspected, did indeed need to happen. Two and a half hours of running around the beach later, and Izuku could feel something begin to surge inside of him.

He informed All Might, who was now back to his deflated state, and actually looked kind of happy. All Might explained that Izuku needed to clench his butt and shout SMASH, but that sounded stupid. All Might knew best though, so Izuku listened and shot out a powerful punch towards the ocean.

No. No he didn't. He's not stupid. He knows that doing something as reckless as that would get his arm torn off, probably. Instead he concentrated on the new power inside him and surprisingly it was pretty easy to find.

It was completely different from his silent inner power that dwelled deep inside him. This one was like a raging thunder storm with bolts of lightning shooting off left and right, and instead of being deep down, it was like it was right in his veins.

A silent power deep down and an electrical energy inside his veins. They were like a kind of contrast to each other, but one similarity was certain. They were both immensely powerful.

Izuku concentrated on the energy though and tried to see if he could tune it down. All Might just stared in anticipation for a solid five minutes before he became impatient. All Might urged Izuku to use One for All and Izuku felt like he had a decent grip on it.

He pulled his fist back and a green lightning started to spark off of his now brightly red glowing veined arm. He brought his fist forward and as he watched an explosion of air pressure shoot forward to literally split the oceans waves in two for several meters, he knew he messed up. He had used too much energy, and as if on cue, he felt the both sharp pain of breaking his arm, and the dull pain of his arm being severely bruised within an instant. He screamed as if there was no tomorrow and even started crying, but what was weird, was that this actually felt less painful then when he evolved his wing when he was 4.

All Might fretted over him and was freaking out. He quickly transformed into his hero form and crouched down saying he was going to go get Recovery Girl, who Izuku realised as the youthful healing hero. Before All Might took off though, he noticed Izuku wave him off as his arm started to smoke. All Might starred in surprise and watched as the steam rose, leaving behind a totally fine arm.

All Might asked what happened and Izuku explained that his quirk also gave him the ability to rapidly heal in a short burst. All Might breathed out a relieved breath and apologised for rushing Izuku, saying that he should have allowed Izuku to get the hang of it first. Izuku told him not to worry and All Might transformed back into his skeletal state. All Might then said that they should leave it there for the day and that he would need to make some preparations so instead they did a simple workout, but he also told Izuku that he wanted to meet him here early tomorrow, to which Izuku said yes to.

The next day came quickly and when Izuku got to the beach he saw All Might waiting outside his car. Izuku walked over and asked what they were going to do, and All Might said that they were going to go somewhere. All Might got in his car and Izuku followed. The drive was only about twenty minutes and All Might wouldn't tell Izuku where they were going, well that was until they pulled up outside UA High School.

All Might walked under a large archway with big golden letters UA on top. But, what caught Izuku's attention was the absolutely huge building behind it that looked like a colossal glass H. It was impressive and Izuku just stared at it for a couple seconds, until All Might called for him and took him out of his trance. Izuku walked forward and was slightly lost in his own world as he was currently walking on the ground of the famous hero school that he badly wanted to go to since it was the best in the entire world and it was were All Might himself went.

He was only slightly distracted though, and he still noticed the stone slab that was uneven, and if he hadn't had been as perceptive as he was, he wouldn't have noticed it, and would have tripped over it. Izuku kept on his way, and as he got close to the entrance of the school were All Might was waiting, he heard, with his very sharp hearing, a faint click behind him, and when he turned around he noticed the slab had gone back into the ground as if it was never there.

Izuku strained his ears to hear anything that may have been too silent for his ears to originally pick up on, and he swore he could hear almost completely silent gears. Izuku decided to inspect closer and he crouched down and put his ear to the ground and enhanced his sense of touch on his hands, making them more sensitive, which allowed him to follow the sound and soft shifting of gears back to the original slab that used to stick out slightly.

Izuku realised what he was doing probably looked weird, also that All Might hadn't spoke in a while. Izuku got off the ground and looked towards the entrance where he found All Might in his deteriorated form actually smiling, while a small, white, mouse, dog, bear thing in a suit, with an old scar over its right eye, stood on two feet next to him, while it also smiled.

"Uh… I think we both need to explain something" Izuku said as he pointed to the…

…oh my god that was the principle. How could he have forgotten!? His name was Nezu and he was the extremely smart animal principal of UA High School. He was a rare case of an animal getting a quirk and his was an intelligence quirk called High Spec that made him smarter than humans.

All Might went to speak but the principle held up a paw, stopping him, "Don't worry, I'll handle this Toshinori" The animal said as it started to walk towards Izuku.

He stood in front of Izuku and wasn't even up to Izuku's hip. Showing a simple smile, he said, "It's me, Nezu, the one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... I'm the principal!"

"H-Hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you" Izuku said as he held out a hand.

Nezu shook Izuku's hand with his paw and when he was done, he peered around Izuku and pointed to the slab Izuku had been previously inspecting, "By the way, what were you doing with the ground over there?"

"Um, I was seeing if it was mechanical or not" Izuku badly explained.

"And why would you think it was mechanised?" Nezu asked as he put a paw to his chin in a questioning manner.

"I heard it shift, so I listened closer and heard gears turning, but I wasn't sure, so I got closer to the floor, felt the gears moving under the ground and followed the gears to the slab that had shifted" Izuku explained as he saw the smile on the principals face get larger while he spoke.

"Excellent!" Nezu exclaimed as he threw his paws in the air, "You're the first one to ever figure out my small test. The slab is connected to a piston that pushes it, to trip up new students or test takers that aren't paying attention" Nezu explained as he turned around to the entrance and started walking towards All Might, "Just as you said Toshinori. Truly perceptive"

They all walked into the building and after a short elevator ride, they were in the principal's office. Nezu sat in his too large black leather chair behind his desk, while Izuku and All Might sat opposite him.

It was explained to Izuku that he would be testing out his new quirk in one of the schools on ground facilities as to keep both himself and his surroundings safe, also saying that recovery girl would be present when testing to heal Izuku in case he gets hurt, but Nezu warned Izuku not to be reckless all because he had a healer on hand.

Time passed pretty quickly after this, and three months were gone in a flash. Currently Izuku was at the beach meeting with All Might before he left for the exam All Might asked how Izuku felt, and Izuku replied that with the help that he had been given, he couldn't lose. All Might chuckled and told Izuku to be careful since the exam was really tuff.

Izuku hadn't been slacking off for the last three months. Instead he had been training to control both his quirk and One for All better. He saw improvements in both. His quirk had improved most over the first seven months, but he still refined them a bit more over the last three. One for All he had learned to control rather well, and he had learned to use only a small percentage throughout his whole body making him faster and stronger, which he could also do for his other forms as well. He called it One for All: Full Cowl. He was able to train his new skill and hone his fighting ability using it. He was able to do this by repeatedly fighting All Might at UA. The first couple times he got his butt handed to him so hard that he was sore for several days after, but once he got the hang of using it and even using his own quirk at the same time, he was able to actually put up a pretty decent fight with All Might at 20%

Izuku was now 5ft 9 inches, Katsuki only being 5ft 7 inches, and he could use 10% of One for All. Form Zero: Fighter was able to use 13% due to the added muscle mass, and it was now 5ft 11 inches. Form One: Evolution was able to use 15% due to just the significant extra height it had to contain the energy, with the form now standing at an impressive 6ft 4 inches and Izuku was able to hold the form for 11 minutes. Apparently, the practical exam was ten minutes long, so Izuku made it his goal to be able to use his ability all the way through it. He was actually able to use higher percentages of One for All, but any higher and the energy began to badly strain his body, so he kept them at reasonable and non-damaging percentages, but if he needed to, he could go to higher percentages though.

A good example of how each form stood up against each other was a huge metal Fridge Izuku had used as a punching bag at UA. With his normal form he was able to put a solid dent in it, as it scooted back a couple feet, his fighter form was able to put a large dent in it, as it flew backwards several feet, and his evolved form just punched straight through the thick metal fridge, so he kicked it instead and basically dented the side inward so bad, from the front it looked like a K.

All Might gave some encouraging words as he left. Izuku felt a lot of things as he made his own way to UA. He felt nervous, he felt confident, he felt calm, he felt excited, but most of all…

… he felt ready.

* * *

Sorry if this kind of felt like an information dump, I tried to make this a good chapter and I think it will help a lot of you understand some of the things I didn't explain too well in previous chapters. We'll go to the fighting action next chapter. Thanks to Legion's Gurdian who pointed out I had All for One the wrong way around. I feel like an idiot for missing it.

*sigh* I must really be blind, because eve after re-reading the chapter, I still managed to miss a few small mistakes. So, thanks to HankFlamion18 who pointed out that I had yet again had One for All backwards. Luckily, as I read the chapter for a third time, i also noticed a couple small spelling mistake which I fixed, so once again thanks to Legion's Gurdian and HankFlamion18 who helped improve the chapter with their very useful input. I'd be in dead water if it weren't for the help of the reviews. Thank you all.

Hope you enjoyed!

I ask that you please review what you thought about this chapter, your own ideas, how I could improve and etc.

Thank you for your time, I'll be taking my leave now.


	8. Hard Earned Satisfaction

Howdy! This chapter took a long time to make, although im not sure how i feel with the end product, so tell me any way i can improve it in the reviews!

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Oh, no!" = spoken out loud

 _'Oh, no!'_ = thought in head

 **\- insert song name here -** = play or switch to the song

 **"I am here!"** = All Might (Hero Form)

"I am here" = All Might (Normal Form)

 _ **"Save" =**_ Unknown

* * *

I do not own "Boku no Hero Academia"

* * *

Hastily Izuku walked to the school when a sudden chill went down his spine as a cold breeze blew past causing a shiver to reverberate throughout him. He walked under the large over arcing gates of U. A. High while several more possible students did the same with some stopping to take in the magnificent sight of the overbearingly colossal and brilliantly architectured school in front of them.

Continuing forward Izuku made sure to keep a keen eye on the floor to make sure that the malicious stone plate that had once tried to trip him wouldn't attempt to do so again. His fears were set to rest when he couldn't hear the secret gears under the ground turning from the principals conniving plan or a jutting out tile that would cruelly try to make a fool out of him.

The sound of the possible pupils' footsteps around him made it hard for him to hear the subtle sound of the piston and gears but still he concluded that they were deactivated.

Sadly, that wasn't so.

*click*

"son of a-" exclaimed Izuku as he began to tilt forward from the momentum of his now none existent stride. He quickly thought about the possibility of using his wings to stop or at least slow his fall, but with the large amount of walking students crowded around, he knew that his wings would only hit them so instead he went with the second-best plan of using his other foot to catch himself. He brought his other foot forward and made sure to lift it, so it wouldn't catch on the lifted tile like his other one had.

*click*

Izuku mentally cursed the incredible intelligence of the devious principle who had very likely predicted his movements and lifted the tile even more, so his other foot would only causing him to fall faster.

'mother fuc-' mentally cursed Izuku as he resigned himself to his fate of falling face first into the stone flooring.

Well, that was until he realised his decent had stopped and he was now floating in mid-air instead of falling. Turning his head around gave him the sight of a brunette haired, bright blue eyed and round-faced girl as she held a hand a small bit away from his shoulder.

"O-Oh, sorry for using my quirk on you! I just thought it'd be bad luck for you to fall before an exam." the obviously nervous girl apologised, before spinning him until he was stood correctly, then putting her hands together, causing Izuku to no longer feel as weightless as he previously had.

"Uh, don't worry." he sputtered out before pausing and just dumbly staring at the kind girl who had just saved him "Oh!" he suddenly blurted out, causing the girl to startle in surprise from the loud proclamation.

"uh, I'm Midoriya Izuku, thanks for saving me!" Izuku gratefully proclaimed as he offered a hand to shake, furthermore growing a warm smile to give all that much more a welcoming greeting.

"uh, yeah, I'm Uraraka Ochako. I- I didn't do much, but I'm happy that I could help" she said while griping Izuku's hand minus a pinkie and giving a warm smile herself.

Off in the distance a blond-haired girl walked closer to the school and with her perceptive eyes spotted a fluff of green hair, but also someone she didn't recognise, talking to her Izu. In response she hastened her pace, sadly it wasn't all that subtle as she knocked over more than one promising possible student in her exertion.

Flashing back to the now easily conversing boy and girl, the brown-haired girl startled once more as she realised where they were, "oh! I should get going, the exams about to start, but it was fun talking, and good luck" she encouraged as she ran off to the gigantic glass H in the centre.

"yeah, same to you!" Izuku yelled back as he started to also make his way to the exam.

But before that, a halting hand landed on his shoulder and as he turned around, he was greeted with an ostensible and ostentatious happy smile, but below it all, Izuku could feel a sinister undertone.

"Hi, Izu! Who were you talking to?" Himiko seemingly cheerfully asked.

As a cold chill ran down his spine, he carefully answered with the truth. He'd never lie to his best friend, even if he was as sure as he was now, that it'd cost him his life.

"tha- that was Uraraka Ochako, she saved me when I almost fell over just now" not forgetting to sprinkle in a smile to hopefully diffuse the, only for himself, extremely tense situation, that somehow had his legs shaking.

"Oh! Okay!" she excitedly exclaimed as she removed her deadly grip from Izuku's shoulder and the insidious inkling in her behaviour entirely dissipated. "I'll have to thank her later then" well, not entirely.

So, as Himiko wrapped herself around Izuku's arm, they walked together towards the front doors, back to their normal kind of casual and happy conversations.

They firstly were directed into a big open hall of sorts that had thousands of seats, in which it quickly filled up and after the last several people dribbled in, the doors closed, and the lights dimmed, until only a spot light on the front stage remained.

Quickly someone from the side of the stage appeared and walked towards the podium in the middle, and as he entered the spot lights light it was clear who it was. With long blond hair that defied gravity by sweeping to the back and upwards, headphones over his ears, a big speaker that wrapped around his neck with the sound drums pointed forward, triangle rimmed golden lensed glasses, and finally a black studded leather jacket

Izuku being the hero fanatic he was, instantly recognised the sound based hero 'present mic' who used his extremely loud voice, amplified by the speaker around his neck, as a weapon to fight villains, with such extremely loud sound to be able to incapacitate villains and burst their ear drums, and the second Mr loud voice got to the podium, Izuku knew what was going to happen, so immediately he tried to devolve his ears, sadly it was to little avail though, as sound travels faster than he can undo his transformations, so his sensitive ears received an explosive greeting. The searing pain that immediately followed was unbearable as instantly his hearing disappeared and was replaced by the most excruciating high-pitched screech, that refused to cease.

Thank everything he's never had to deal with a flash bang, because he can't even imagine how bad that would be, but currently he was dealing with about a thousand daggers being shoved into his ears, and the proof was the blood that he could feel run down his hands as he clutched the side of his head.

Himiko obviously took notice, since her Izu was clenching his head as his face contorted in overwhelming pain which sent her into action immediately as she tried to figure out what happened. This definitely didn't take long since there were a lot of students groaning about the sudden loud sound, and she was very aware of her Izu's keen senses, and if people with normal hearing were complaining, then it's no wonder Izuku was acting as he was, but she was aware of how little she could do, so instead she stood up and screamed at the top of her lungs, "MEDIC!" easily causing countless people present to turn their heard.

This didn't go unnoticed by the perpetrator pro hero as he himself sprung into action realising what he had just accidently done, in response he attempted to calm the frantic audience all while apologising profusely for his mistake, knowing that soon assistance would show.

Only after a short amount of time did the youthful hero recovery girl come bursting into the large auditorium demanding were the injured student was and immediately she was brought to person in question.

Who was sat in his chair in perfectly fine health.

Some students looked on in confusion and others began to talk. Instantly mumbling could be heard all throughout the hall as hundreds of students were all discussing what happened. It didn't take long for everyone to calm down though, especially after the one who caused the problem in the first place informed all of them that they would be removed from the exam if they continued to talk.

Mentally Izuku complained about having to use one of his likely very limited healing bursts but it was rather necessary since he knew that the only other way to be healed was through recovery girls quirk, and the draw back from it was a feeling of tiredness that can range from slight drowsiness to completely passing out depending on how bad the wound was, and Izuku didn't exactly want to go into the exam feeling like he was going to pass out, so he used his quirk.

Sadly, even the best laid plans can go array, as he was still chastised by recovery girl for having her come out when she wasn't needed and not letting her heal him instead since she was the professional and his healing quirk's effectiveness was unknown. On the other hand, Izuku's lecture was nowhere near as bad as what mister big mouth received on stage in front of hundreds of possible students, all while he mercilessly got beat over the head with a syringe shaped walking stick.

Himiko gave her own input as well, as she brutally cheered on the beating that recovery girl was giving the loud mouth who hurt her Izuku. Not forgetting to also fret over Izuku herself to make sure that he was okay, even offering to kiss the wound better, but much to her general disappointment Izuku declined, so instead she settled for clinging to him, even though that's what she had already been doing ever since they sat down.

After the pro hero present mic's publicly displayed punishment was finished, he again profusely apologised, but this time more directly to Izuku as he stated his examinee number before giving a sincere bow and apology. Quickly and unceremoniously the pro hero transitioned over to the accidentally delayed introduction and explanation of the exam, with things actually going back to normal as if nothing happened, well, aside from Himiko giving a revenge hungry glare towards present mic as he continued to explain.

In short, the exam would be in a physical simulation of a city that would have enemies all throughout it, that the examinees would have to destroy to gain points. Which all might at a previous point in time accidently let slip to Izuku that you needed at least fifty points to pass. Furthermore, each of the enemy robots had numbers on them, and the number was equivalent to the amount of points they awarded, with the points aptly named villain points.

Present mic explained all this, aside from how many points were needed to pass, and he then went on to show a slide show of each of the individual metal villains that would be fought within the city, but the pictures of the actual villains were blacked out, so you could barely tell what they actually looked like. Present mic went through most of them, the one pointer, two pointer and three pointer and proceeded to ask for any questions.

Immediately a hand shot up and as present mic called on the person, somehow knowing the examinee's number even though there were hundreds if not thousands of people, the person with the question instantly stood straight up with a stiff posture, then in a clean arc brought his raised arm down, in a chopping like motion, into a perfect ninety degree angle in front of him, with his fingertips pointing towards present mic. He stood tall with a height of probably 5ft 10 inches, with neatly forward combed dark blue hair, and black square rimmed glasses on a stern and serious looking face. In a way, he seemed rather robotic, but as he spoke he only seemed pretentious, saying how "a school as prestigious as this shouldn't be making such simple mistakes as forgetting information", then he proceeded to spout off how in the leaflets there were four enemy types and that present mic had only showed and explained three of them.

He was probably trying to chastise the school or something, and although he seemed informed, for the most part he only made himself look like an ass that was too proud, but in any case, present mic took the question in earnest and answered that he was actually just about to explain it, and then switching to the next slide showing off the apparent zero pointer in its large blacked out bulky form, which present mic explained just to be avoided at all costs as it had very little reason to be destroyed since it awarded no points.

The examinee sat down after thanking present mic for his explanation, so present mic continued on to the next slide that showed a bird's eye view of the life like large cement city that the examinees would be running through, and the silhouettes of all the metallic villains.

The one pointer had a singular large wheel at the bottom like a sort of unicycle, with a sturdy kite shaped looking chest that had two arms extended off, both seemingly with a wide slab of metal at the end of each, almost like shields, and the head was triangular shaped with a single orb like eye at the end.

The two pointer silhouette depicted a quadrupedal metal monster that instead of a single large wheel, had four of the same arms the one pointer had, and likely used them to walk, moreover Izuku observed the blacked out simulated villain to have what looked like a scorpion tail like structure that stemmed off the back of the quadrupedal beast, which was likely its main form of attacking.

The three pointers from what Izuku could tell, was like a bulky tank that had what seemed to be rocket launchers on the top? Which was rather confusing since Izuku doubted that they would actually use rockets against kids.

The explanation continued without another hitch and once it was finished, present mic wished all the students' luck.

Apparently, there were several areas were the exams would be held and after inspecting his card, he was apparently not in the same zone as Himiko, much to both of their dismay. In any case though, they went to their individual areas were… a trial would await.

Izuku, after being escorted to his area with the other examinees, was greeted by an extremely high brick wall and overly large iron gates. With little information given, other than to wait for the exam to begin, Izuku decided to look around, to which he saw the brunette he had met before.

She seemed to be twiddling her fingers as she mumbled some encouraging words to herself. Her actions connoted the sense that she was nervous, and Izuku wanted to help her.

Deciding to walk over to her was easy, but apparently actually doing so wasn't, since half way to Uraraka, Izuku found himself with a hand on his shoulder that stopped him in his venture.

Izuku turned to see the stern face of the proud examinee that had asked the question in the exam explanation, with the person being a couple inches taller than Izuku himself, solidifying that he was about 5ft 10.

"what are you doing? Are you planning on disturbing the other examinees?" came the inquisitive, demanding sounding voice of the proud and accusatory examinee in front of Izuku.

"No" simply replied Izuku, "I'm just going to help calm her down" Izuku explained smoothly while pointing at the person he wished to help, hoping that the stiff person would see Uraraka's distress, making his statement more believable.

The dark blue haired boy's head turned and looked towards Ochako, and although his eyes were obscured by the lens flare of his glasses, making him look all that much more intimidating, Izuku could still tell that the guy was analysing her nervousness and calculating the best course of action.

Izuku briefly wondered if the person that had halted him would allow him to do as he wished, but Izuku's worry was put to rest when the one in question's grip lightened and he turned back to Izuku, "Okay, as long as you have no ill intent, then it should be fine, but be aware the exam will likely begin soon" he informed almost systematically.

Izuku turned away from the person and wanted to continue his way to Ochako, but even though the mans grip lightened it still remained firm on Izuku's shoulder, so in response Izuku turned back to the person, expecting they still had something to say.

"you're the one who was injured during the introduction, correct?" questioned the no longer accusatory person, instead simply sounding curious.

"yes, although I'm fine now" Izuku answered although a bit hesitantly since he was still apprehensive around this unknown inquirer.

In response the man firstly gave a head nod in understanding, "Okay, but be careful… and good luck" the man said, and Izuku could tell he was actually being genuine in his compassion and wish of good luck.

Izuku felt a little less tense around the man and offered a smile as he said "Thanks, and good luck to you too" and in response the man gave another head nod, although smaller this time, removing his hand and finally looking past Izuku towards the large iron gates all while keeping a stoic expression.

Izuku turned away himself and as he walked towards Uraraka, he thought about how the interaction was awkward but definitely not unpleasant, moreover mentally apologising to the man for misjudging him as only someone who was too proud, when in actuality he could be compassionate.

Arriving at Ochako, Izuku realised that if he wasn't careful in trying to get her attention, he would startle her likely making her nervousness even worse, so Izuku simply brought his fist to his mouth and coughed.

"Huh?" sounded the girl as her head jolted up from her mumbled self-encouragement, and turning to see Izuku, with her eyes suddenly shining with a glint of happiness, "Midoriya! What are you doing here?"

Letting out a little chuckle because of her reaction, Izuku then gave the answer to Uraraka's question, "I'm here for the exam, we just happened to be in the same zone, and I noticed you looked a little nervous"

"oh, uh, yeah, it's just- I really want to pass this exam, but I'm not sure if I will" Uraraka answered hesitantly, with a sense of embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her neck and her head facing down in a sense of self-deprecation.

"Well don't worry too much, cause I'm sure you'll be fine!" Izuku encouraged

"but, what if I'm not good enough, what if even though I try my hardest… its still not good enough" Uraraka replied while still looking to the floor causing her hair to fall past her eyes obscuring them, and her tone of voice sounding soft and fragile, making Izuku realise that her problem was worse than he first thought. She sounded sincerely scared of failing, making Izuku wonder why her getting into this school meant so much, assuming it was likely connected to her reason for wanting to be a hero, but in any case, he would still help even if he didn't know the reason.

Putting his own firm hand on her shoulder to comfort her, Uraraka looked up at him in response, and noticing that she was shaking and had tears pricking the corners of her eyes with the glint of happiness replaced by one of hopelessness, Izuku spoke, "Look, I can assure you that you'll do great. This is a hero exam, and just earlier today you saved me, so trust in my confidence in you, when I say that you'll pass this." Izuku reassured while giving a soft but confident smile, "and if you think your best won't be good enough, then push past it. When you're on your knees, and you feel like your down and out, get back up and keep fighting." Izuku spoke encouragingly.

"So, can you do me a favour?" he asked, while still smiling softly

"hm?" Uraraka sounded curiously, with the glint of hopelessness disappearing

"Don't give up. Keep fighting and don't give up. Can you do that for me Uraraka?"

Quickly wiping away her tears that had previously been pricking her eyes, Uraraka turned back to Izuku with a pure smile and eyes filled with an endless light, "Yes!" she confidently and excitedly answered, before jumping at and embracing Izuku while giggling joyfully, reminding Izuku a lot of how Himiko would act.

Quickly separating herself after realising what she had done, she apologised, "I- I'm sorry, I- I shouldn't have dumped that on you, when you barely know me" she said and although she was embarrassed she didn't seem nearly as self-deprecating as before, especially with how she was smiling and looking up towards Izuku, "and, thank you… for thinking that I can do this, it really helped" she thanked with genuine gratefulness.

Izuku returned her smile with his own, "No problem…" but as he was looking at Ochako, he noticed in the corner of his eye that the metal gates where open, and that present mic who was off in the distance had his arm raised, as if he was about to bring it down and start the exam without any count down, "…but I think you should get ready to run"

"huh?" the brunet asked confusedly

" **GO"**

Immediately Izuku evolved his legs, grabbed Uraraka's hand and began to run, not at his full speed, otherwise he'd probably pull her arm out of its socket, but enough to where after only a couple seconds they were at the front of the large dumbfounded crowd that didn't realise they were supposed to start, easily given them a head start.

As Izuku ran he turned his head around to see an embarrassed red faced and closed eyed Ochako as she ran at full pace just to keep up, also noticing that she kept her pinkie finger from touching his hand, which he figured was so he didn't float off into the stratosphere.

Once Izuku and Ochako were easily clear of the crowd that had only just begun to run, and through the large iron gates, Izuku let go of Ochako's hand and in response she finally opened her eyes, "Okay, good luck Uraraka" Izuku yelled behind him as he increased his pace, running down the main road, deeper into the city.

"Yeah! To you too!" Uraraka yelled back as she strategically turned down a side street, likely to keep away from the couple hundred possible students that were soon to follow.

Izuku turned forward to face any oncoming danger and in the near distance he could see his first fight, a simple one pointer.

Izuku evolved entirely, increasing his height to that of 6ft 1, and his speed to nearly double of what it was. Running towards the first robot he was ready for the fight, and as he got closer it finally noticed Izuku, turning its body towards him, revealing gatling guns on the inside of the large metal plating that was at the end of both of its arms.

'I couldn't see that in the silhouette picture from before!' Izuku mentally panicked as he noticed the guns begin to spin as it revved up, so in response Izuku jumped and flapped his wings behind him, once again increasing his speed as he rocketed forward, and mid-air brought his leg back then kicking the metallic monster directly in its mid-section, completely severing it in two, thanks to Izuku's added momentum.

'ill have to be careful of those guns' mentally Izuku noted as he landed, but instead of stopping he used his left-over momentum to continue running forward ready for the next fight, and luck was apparently on his side, as not too far ahead, there was a group of two and one pointers.

\- Omen - One For All -

Jumping up, and once more mightily flapping his wings, Izuku was sent careening forward with enough speed and force in his punch to easily punch though the first two pointer's main body before it even noticed him, but this action alerted the others, although it made little difference to Izuku as he was determined to defeat them none the less. Landing Izuku instantly side stepped a speeding metallic tail that was now cleanly embedded into the concrete ground. Izuku proceeded to leap forward right in front of the body of the stuck two pointer and then thrust his arm right into it, gouging out tons of wires and electrical parts as he ripped his clenched fist out, that held a bundle of even more wires and electronics, and in doing so, the villain collapsed to the ground, deactivated, or more so destroyed.

The sound of a revving gatling guns was one that Izuku easily remembered and alerted him of the presence behind him, but he had a plan. Turning to a separate one pointer Izuku speedily bounded behind It and gripped its waist, then Izuku proceeded to transform into his fighter form for the added muscle mass as he proceeded to pick it up and barbarically throw it at the other one pointer that had its gatling guns almost ready. The bodies of metal crashed together, and both were sent tumbling for several feet before they laid in a pile of scrap on the floor.

But all was not over yet as Izuku heard the screeching of a tire, so turning to his left he saw another one pointer with its metal plated arm pulled back as it quickly accelerated towards him. Izuku, cunningly used the fast moving beast's speed against it, as he transformed back into his evolved version and cleanly leaped over the hastily moving metal monster, but grabbed the head, ripping it messily from its socket, and as the metal monster continued to move forward with its momentum it fell forward headless and scraped along the ground before finally stopping just short of the crowd of people that were gawking at the scene they had just witnessed.

A smile brushed past Izuku's face momentarily before turning and continuing on, down the main street, to where more villains await.

Izuku dashed down the street with high speed, and quickly came across a band of two "two pointers" and one "three pointer", which seemingly did have a pack of rocket launchers on its bulky tank like body. Know the explosives would be a problem, Izuku easily devised a plan, and as the "three pointer" locked its sights on Izuku from further down the street than Izuku would have liked, it soon released a flurry of rockets towards him, which he skilfully dodged by sliding under them and as he heard the sound of the eruption behind him, he continued quickly moving towards the robots.

As the three pointer began to release a new bombardment of rockets, Izuku dived behind the two "two pointers", and as he rolled to keep his momentum so he could easily continue his bounding sprint, he heard the sound of an explosion, and clattering metal as the shards of metal were sent flying through the air and scattered along the ground.

Izuku gave a powerful leap towards the attacking three pointer and twisted his body mid-air, then brought his leg down upon the hull of the bulky tank, hearing the crunch of metal, and feeling the splitting of the metal as it gave way under the powerful downward kick.

Smoke pillowed out from the heavily dented hull, as the vehicle was clearly broken, so Izuku continued on his way, but as he began to start a new stride, a one pointer appeared from an alleyway a swung its wide metallically plated arm at Izuku, who swiftly ducked under it, then proceeded to jump upward and give a clean uppercut to the triangular metal head of the one pointer, crushing it and sending the body falling with a heavy thump as the metallic body clattered to ground.

Quickly bounding forward Izuku rushed down the street with immense speed as he soon came upon a group of two "three pointers" and five "one pointers", which he made quick work of by piercing through the hull of the hefty three pointers with his fist and gouging out essential wires, all while diving and dogging in between the numerous one pointers, and despatching of each of them by severing them, crushing them, or once again utilising the rockets of the three pointers. Unfortunately, a group of three "two pointers" showed up, complicating things as Izuku now had to carefully dodge the viper like scorpion tails that would lash out at him with dangerous speed.

Using the bodies of the other robots though, Izuku soon had the numbers whittled down as the tails would continuously pierce through their supposed comrades, leaving Izuku with what was supposed to be less metallic monsters, but instead the numbers had seemed to have only increased, almost like they were drawn to him, as he now had to deal with what he assessed to be three "three pointers", four "two pointers" and three "one pointers" and even though he had enemies surrounding him, even though he was easily outnumbered, even though he doubted he would come out of this without injury, he still wasn't scared, he was ready.

* * *

In the teacher's observatory there were sat several heroes, all watching tv screens displaying the different zones as the examinees ran around and defeated robots. The room was dark but it was lit by the dim light of the screens so you could still see, and at the front of all the teachers, and the closest to the screens, with what seemed to be a control board in front of him, sat in a black leather chair, was the intellectual principal, with a light and joyful smile on his face as he attentively watched all the screens, but particularly paid close attention to the screen displaying Izuku fighting hoards of villains, that he may or may not have sent after him to see how capable he truly is.

* * *

Wave after wave of enemies kept flooding in and attacking him, and they never let up their attack, but he never let up his either, and eventually the numbers had drastically declined, after several minutes of fighting tens of enemies at a time sometimes, he was finally finished. Knowing he had well over sixty points, especially with how many beaten metallic bodies were scattered along the main street and how much metal was strewn along the ground, making the whole road look like a miniature war had taken place, Izuku felt satisfied, but even at that point the exam wasn't over.

* * *

The small principal spoke as he held his hand over a large red button, "I believe its time for the main event, so let's see how they do, shall we?"

* * *

As present mic announced that there were three minutes left, Izuku could feel the earth shake, and he could hear multiple screams coming from a couple streets over, as to the left of him he could see a towering metallic monster that was easily five times the size of any of the houses, but he didn't recognize it, it wasn't the zero pointer that he had previously seen the silhouette of.

It was bigger, scarier, but worst of all, it looked significantly more dangerous.

* * *

A man spoke who had a large yellow mechanical head "Hey, in zone B, why is there a second-year mechanical boss?" asked worriedly the pro hero as he stood out of his chair.

"Hm?" The principal hummed in curiosity "Well, that's because I believe there to be quite a few exceptional people within that group, so I simply gave them a slightly harder challenge, power loader" The mouse like genius answered

"That's not "slightly harder" that one will kill them! You need to evacuate the zone now!" Exclaimed the pro hero "power loader" as a frightful look glinted in his eyes

The principal turned to the hero with a face of seriousness that was a contrast to his earlier light-hearted smile "What do you mean?" the principal asked in concern

"I haven't been able to repair that one's safety protocols since the second years destroyed it last month, it wont stop at just attacking the examinees" The frantic hero quickly explained, with the faces of the other present pro heroes also starting to look concerned

"Can't you remotely deactivate it?" the principal asked with a sense of graveness quickly filling the room

"No, all I've been able to repair was its attack programming, currently it's only a killing machine with no way to stop it" panickily answered power loader as the rest of the present pro heroes' faces began to take either a look of absolute seriousness or despair.

"Well we have to be able to do something, can't we go over the and stop it?!" Exclaimed and questioned a beautiful woman in what looked like to be in her mid-twenties, with long black flowing hair and a provocative costume, that made her look way too into BDSM especially with the whip on her belt, but you could definitely tell she cared about the well being of the examinees with how adamant she was.

The principal sighed, "You can leave if you want, but by the time you get there, it'll all be over"

Power loader spoke up once more, "I'm sure that we can save them if we get there quick enough" he said, trying to deny the possibility of saving the examinees being hopeless.

"No, your misunderstanding. What I mean by it all being over by the time you get there, is that the mechanical boss will already be defeated" The principal confidently spoke.

Once again, the black-haired woman spoke, "What do you mean? Even professional heroes would have trouble taking that thing down, how can you be so sure?"

The principals playful smile returned as he turned back to the screens, "Just watch. I'm sorry power loader for my mistake of picking one that wasn't fully repaired, but it matters little that it has no restraint, I wouldn't expect it to win either way, so just watch. Otherwise you'll miss the show…"

* * *

\- Really Slow Motion - Sinking Into Flames (Epic Powerful Choral Orchestral) -

The blacked out zero pointer from the explanation looked like it was about forty feet, used treads to move like a tank, had a titanic body that was heavily armoured with two large armoured arms extending off, and had a gigantic rectangular head that extended forward making it reminiscent of a gun shape, with nine orb eyes placed in such a way that with the lines connecting them they made the shape of a double helix, but the one that was currently standing at easily over eighty feet significantly different and far more menacing, seemed to be rampaging with no restrain. In had five hefty and armour dense spider like legs, with flat circular feet for stability that would pulverise anything below them with their overwhelming weight, all in a circle around the main body that was a thickly armoured dome which was likely where the main components and essential electronics were, with the bottom of it dipping down into what could only be described as a giant glowing red orb that was similar to that of the other robots eyes, giving it almost no blind spots.

Izuku flew into the air to get a birds eye view of the damages, and he could see loads of buildings that had already been completely reduced to rubble, and tons of examinees run from the goliath, but there was one that wasn't running, one that Izuku with his enhanced hearing could hear desperately screaming for help as everyone only ran away. It was Ochako, and she was about to be crushed by one of the behemoth's legs that were purposefully stamping on anything in its way, and she was pinned under heavy slabs of concrete that were out of her hands reach so she couldn't use her quirk on them. Instantly realising how grave the situation was. She was stuck, she couldn't escape, and she was about to die.

Immediately Izuku channelled 15% of One for All throughout his body as he flapped his wings as strong as he possibly could, sending him hurtling towards Uraraka with blurred speed, and as he got closer, so did the pulverising foot that would flatten anything under its possible hundreds of tons of weight.

Crashing strongly into the concrete ground cracking it and creating a dust cloud due to the impact as he had too little time to slow down his descent, Izuku swiftly gripped the malicious concrete slab that had Ochako pinned, and hastily transforming into his fighter form for its increased strength he proceeded to rip it off of her, and then hurriedly turn back into his evolved form, grab and hold her properly so the whip lash wouldn't be as bad, then crouch and bolt as fast as he could, sending him and Ochako away with immense speed, but even with as fast as he tried to be, he still felt the pressure of the wind being dispersed behind him as the gargantuan foot came crashing down less than a second after he had left.

Putting his black plated feet to the floor, causing them to dig into the concrete ground due to his incredible speed, Izuku ceased his movement and looked down to Ochako as she tightly clutched his draconic form and shakenly buried her head into his smoothly black plated chest.

"Hey, Uraraka, its me" softly said Izuku

"Midoriya?" questioned Ochako as she looked up to his draconic face in curiosity

"Yeah. Do you think you can stand?" Izuku asked still speaking softly

"uh… yeah, I think I can" Ochako answered slightly unsure

Izuku light put Ochako down and although she wobbled a bit at first, she was able to stand

"thanks, Izuku, I- I was really scared, and you rea- Watch out!" screamed Ochako in fear as a shadow quickly loomed over them

\- Iconic Audio- Run Like Hell (2018 Epic Dark Hard/Hitting Action) -

Izuku whipped around and saw the leg frighteningly fast descend upon them, and with too little time to get both him and Ochako out of there, he knew he had to stop it, so hurriedly turning into his fighter form and using 12% of One for All which was this form's comfortable limit, Izuku put his arms up to stop it and braced for impact.

The leg came crashing down strongly upon Izuku, immediately pushing him back as his feet again dug into the concrete road, and with how much weight it had behind it, it easily brought Izuku down to his knees as he struggled to hold up the immense force that was pushing down on him, but he refused to give up, cause he knows if he did, he wouldn't be the only one to die.

Izuku looked to his left and saw Ochako who had fallen onto her butt, fearfully looking up at the gargantuan foot that was mere inches away from her face.

The strain on his body was intense and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out long, so he needed to think of a plan, and think of one he did, "Uraraka, I need you to make me weightless!"

Ochako looked towards Izuku and her eyes had fresh tears in them while her whole body shook "What? Why?" the hysterical Ochako asked.

"Just-" Izuku could feel his arms give way under the downward force as he strained desperately to keep it from flattening them both, "-do it!"

Ochako quickly put her full hand on Izuku's shoulder and after she did so, Izuku could feel his own weight disappear, although it helped little with the still high pressure that was pushing down on him from above.

"Okay, what next?!" Uraraka asked in urgency

"Run!" Izuku exclaimed

"What?!" Ochako asked incredulously

"I need you to run! As far as you can!" Izuku replied knowing he wouldn't be able to hold the foot for much longer.

"but what about you?!" Ochako concerningly questioned

"Just trust me! Now run!" Izuku exclaimed desperately

Ochako only hesitated for a moment before running as fast as she could in the opposite direction from the rampaging beast.

Izuku gave Uraraka as long as he could to let her get as far away as possible, before going to his fighter forms max possible One for All output of only 18% putting an extremely intense strain on his body as it badly burned and felt like it would be ripped apart at any moment, but kept fighting and pushed up the metallic leg until he was able to stand, then threw it to the side and while keeping One for all at 18% transformed into his evolved version, lightening the strain a bit. But, he couldn't relax yet as he grew his wings to their max length, crouched down as far he could, brought his wings back as far as they would go, then with all the strength he had, leaped into the air and flapped his wings as powerfully as he could, sending him piercing through the air with such immense speed that he created a strong enough shock wave as to destroy the nearby houses and send him blisteringly fast to the heavily metallically reinforced dome where he brought his fist back, transformed it into the fighter form, channelled 100% of One for All into it and brought it forward, obliterated the dome crushing its enormous body and sending the eighty foot, hundreds of tons, mechanical monstrosity careening through the air until it landed crushing several houses as the whole scrap body limply crashed thunderously along the ground in complete destruction.

Izuku fell through the air and immediately he knew his arm was crippled as he felt it burn with intense pain making him scream out in anguish but as he fell through the air he was still able to control his decent with his wings as he made a rough but decent enough landing, and as he landed he fell to his knees in exhaustion, upon where Uraraka ran up to him from far in the distance.

\- Most Epic Music Ever: "Victory" by Two Steps From Hell -

Helping Izuku to his feet, Uraraka supported him as they walked down the desolated road, and she both congratulated and thanked Izuku for destroying the villain, to where she asked how much it was worth, and when Izuku answered with zero, her face immediately dropped into one of absolute disbelief making Izuku laugh loudly as they walked and she ranted about how it should be worth at least a hundred points.

The conversation soon led into how many points they had individually earned, and when Uraraka answer with only thirty-six, and present mic announced that there was only one-minute left of the exam, Izuku's blood froze. She didn't have fifty points.

Hysterically he looked around for any robots that were in the road that Ochako could destroy and when he saw none he truly began to panic.

Uraraka began to get worried as Izuku frantically looked around and when she asked what was wrong Izuku simply turned to her and said that she didn't have enough points, which she looked back at Izuku in confusion, so Izuku quickly made up the lie that he had talked to several others and they were in their forties, so she needed at least fifty to get in. Uraraka got the gist of the situation, and instead of panicking, got a look of determination on her face.

Izuku told Uraraka to get on his back, and immediately she knew what he had planned, so she held on tight and clenched her eyes shut as Izuku transformed into his evolved form and flew high up into the air, looking around from a birds eye view for any villain robots left, but they were few and far between, and with the very limited time, Izuku had to be fast.

So Izuku blitzed his way down to the roads once more and had Uraraka use her quirk on the enemies then he would lift them all into the air were he would have Uraraka release her quirk causing the robots to quickly crash to the ground, but time was fast disappearing and Uraraka was very nearly at her limit, looking more queasy by the second, but Izuku needed to still hasten their pace otherwise they wouldn't make the deadline, so he accelerated, and he accelerated, and he accelerated, progressively getting faster and faster, but it still wasn't quick enough. Uraraka was now extremely nauseous and had been pushing it for far too long, and Izuku's strained body was burning as he continued to push forward at increasing speeds

Uraraka needed two points but they had less than ten seconds left. Luckily, Izuku spotted a three pointer and immediately he zoomed towards it, with his body feeling like it was about to break, he still pushed on. He got in front of it and told Uraraka to grab it, but with how severely nauseous she was, she shouldn't even have been able to move, but with a determined smile she touched all five fingers to the vehicles hull, and instantly Izuku ascended into the air, but knowing there was so little time left, it wouldn't hit the ground fast enough so as Izuku threw it towards the road below, Uraraka released her quirk and when the three pointer magnificent exploded as it collided with the ground, present mic announced the end of the exam.

Izuku slowly made his way to the ground and the second he landed, Uraraka jumped off and began to throw up behind a piece of rubble, and Izuku simply fell forward collapsing to the ground in definitive, absolute and complete exhaustion.

The ground felt unusually comfy as Izuku drifted off to the sound of a thick liquid splatting to the ground and the feeling of satisfaction.

* * *

It's currently 6am as i have just binge written this chapter for the last twelve hours... i'm not kidding.

Now, i'm very tired and i'd like to go rest my head on my comfy pillow, so i wish all of you sweet dreams, and i'd appreciate it if you told me how i could improve or how much you liked this chapter, even though i'm not sure why any of you are reading this story since its so bad and terrible and shit, but none the less, thank you for reading.


	9. Recklessness and friendliness

This one is significantly shorter, and i apologize for that, i really don't feel like doing this right now, but i still felt that you guys deserve something as thanks for the kind support, although i plan on adding another chapter decently soon, so here's something as thanks to chew on in the meantime.

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Oh, no!" = spoken out loud

 _'Oh, no!'_ = thought in head

 **\- insert song name here -** = play or switch to the song

 **"I am here!"** = All Might (Hero Form)

"I am here" = All Might (Normal Form)

 _ **"Save" =**_ Unknown

* * *

I do not own "Boku no Hero Academia"

* * *

Opening his eyes, Izuku is blinded by bright whiteness and as he clenches his eyes shut in reaction, he attempts to lift his arm in front of his face, but strains pointlessly as it painfully barely lifts, causing a grunt of pain to escape his mouth as he does so, "Ugh, what did I do this time?" Izuku questions as he tries to sit up in his comfy white bed but to little award as he only strains himself more causing him to wince in response, "It must have been bad, I can barely move." Izuku complains as his brow furrows in irritation due to his immobile state.

"Izuku, your awake!" Came a loud, excited, and nostalgic voice.

"Huh?" confusedly sounds Izuku as he turns his head to the side to see a blond-haired bullet shoot towards him, before giving a tight, warm, and welcome, but painful hug. "Hey Himiko" grunts Izuku as he smiles happily.

Izuku feels the arms around him tighten, "You really need to stop being so reckless" Himiko softly says in Izuku's ear as she holds him.

"I'm sorry" Izuku softly says sincerely, as he continues to smile happily, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth.

…

"But, can you please let go? this kind of hurts" Izuku winces regretfully.

As Himiko recedes with a pout the door slides open revealing a small, old, unpleased but wise looking woman wearing a doctor's coat and a stethoscope around her neck "And that'd be your own damn fault" displeasingly she admonishes.

Izuku's eyes widen in recognition "Oh hey recovery girl" Izuku gleefully greets.

"Don't address me so casually" The old women reprimands as she uses her syringe shaped walking stick to lightly hit Izuku on the head, "Anyway, its good your awake, so, how much do you remember?" she askes with less personal displeasure and more professionalism.

Izuku closes his eyes, trying to remember the events leading to him collapsing, and successfully does so, but groans in response when he feels a headache begin to pound on his head "Ugh, most of what happened I think." Izuku's grumbles as he wrinkles his nose in displeasure, "I remember the exam, a giant weird robot trying to squish me and someone else, and that I zipped around the place trying to help the same person get points, then passing out on the concrete." Izuku lists as he feels he's forgetting an important detail, then his eyes shoot open in remembrance "Oh! Also, that I broke my arm, thanks for healing that by the way" Izuku thanks with a grateful smile.

"I didn't heal you." Recovery girl sharply says without looking up from the chart she was reading.

"Huh?" Izuku sounds in surprise, "Then who did?" he asks curiously

"you did." She stated bluntly while walking over to a desk where she sifted through a pile of neatly stacked papers, "if I had tried to heal you, you could have been put in a coma" she said simply while still continued to search, "You had too little energy for me to heal you" she clarified

Izuku's eyes furrowed in confusion, "But I don't remember healing myself" he mumbled while trying to recollect if he actually had.

"That's because you did it unconsciously" she informed having seemingly found the paper she was looking for.

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise "Wait, really?" he asked in astonishment

"Yes, although it seems significantly less effective than your conscious ability" she explained sitting in front of her computer, "As shown by your remaining fatigue and soreness" she exemplified as she began to type on her keyboard while looking between the paper and her computer screen.

As Izuku smiled with glee, Himiko sighed dramatically, "Aww, why do you keep getting all the new and cool abilities" she solemnly pouted.

Izuku giggled in response to Himiko's reaction, but quickly regretted it as it hurt to do so "don't worry, I'm sure there's still things that your quirk can still offer" Izuku

"You're just saying that" the envious girl said disbelievingly

"No" he said firmly while shaking his head, "I'm sure of it!" he encouraged boldly, looking to Himiko's pouting face with an uplifting smile, "We just gotta figure it out" he further encouraged.

"You think so?" Himiko questioned with disappearing doubt with an overly dramatic puppy eye look.

"I know so" he softly encouraged while smiling confidently.

Himiko swiftly smiled joyfully as she began to giggle, "He, he~, thanks!" she cheered as she once again enveloped Izuku in a hug, winding him as she held tightly.

"Ow, still hurts" Izuku groaned.

Himiko quickly let go, and as she looked back at Izuku to make sure he was okay, they paused looking at each other before breaking out into a fit of giggles and laughter

Recovery girl slowly got up from her chair and with a pile of papers in hand began to leave walking to the infirmary door, "Anyway, I'll leave you two for now since I doubt you could move much, let alone walk, but I want you gone within the hour, you understand?" she said looking at Izuku with a soft but stern wrinkled face.

Smiling Izuku nodded, "Okay, thank you!" he said gratefully and in attempt to wave goodbye, barley lifted his arm and caused a shot of pain to run through him, getting a wince in response and a chuckle from Himiko.

The door slid shut and with a click, the room fell silent.

The click gave Izuku a slight heart attack, but no one needed to know about that

Izuku turned his head towards Himiko, noticing how her bright blond hair clashed beautifully against the white room, "Anyway, how was your exam?" he asked out of curiosity

"I thought you'd never ask!" Himiko excitedly exclaimed as she smiled brilliantly, "Well…" she said trailing of and tapping a finger to her chin thoughtfully, before widening her eyes, smiling excitedly and raising her hand with her finger pointed up in a moment of knowing and remembrance, "I had fun!" she shouted joyously.

Izuku sighed amusedly, "of course you did…"

* * *

Himiko was in front of a large iron gate in a thick crowd as she hopped in place, amped up for the coming exam that she was restlessly waiting to begin. Looking around there were easily tens, if not hundreds of examinees, none to much more unique that the last. Bright blue skin, a crab claw for a hand, hair that was made of lush thorny green vines, a girl with four arms, floating clothes, none too unique or interesting.

Himiko began to get bored as she continued to wait for the signal of the begging exam, and as she sighed exasperatedly, she suddenly felt something knock into her leg, and then heard a thump from the same direction.

Looking down to her left Himiko saw a short boy with a head of purple as he sat on the ground likely having fallen over after knocking into her leg.

As the boy looks up his face lights up red as he blushes from embarrassment, "U-uh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-to walk into you" the boy apologises while looking elsewhere with his eyes, as he continues to blush.

Himiko smiles happily as she offers a hand, "that's alright, don't worry about it! do you need some help?" she cheerfully asks while still holding out her hand,

The boy looks back noticing the hand, but points his gaze down, "N-no thanks, I-I'm good" he stutters nervously as he begins to get off the ground then dust himself.

Himiko rescinds her hand and looks to the kid, curious as to why he was walking around without looking where he was going, but before she can ask, she notices the kid fidgeting as if he wants to ask something himself, "do you wanna ask something?" Himiko asks curiously

The boy twiddles his fingers as he shifts in place, "u-um, I'm not sure when the exam will begin, a-and I wanted t-to know if y-you knew?" the purple orb headed boy asked anxiously.

"oh, I'm sorry, I don't know either" Himiko apologises as she looks down to the boy feeling bad for not being able to help, "Actually, I'm not sure anyone does, aside from the teachers, so don't worry too much" she remarks thoughtfully with a soft smile on her face, in an attempt to make the shaking boy not feel as pressured.

"o-oh, okay, I'm s-sorry for bothering you" the apologises as he bows before hurriedly leaving and making his way to the front of the crowd, all while with his head down.

Himiko quickly realised why the boy was moving through the crowd with his head down. It was because his height was at the perfect point to were if he were to look up, he'd see directly under the skirts of all the girls present, and even if it inconveniences him, even though the girls would never know that he had seen, he still decides to look downward to respect the privacy of the people there, even if it made doing things harder. Inwardly Himiko felt bad for the unfortunately short boy that sincerely meant no true harm.

" **BEGIN"**

But that was her que to run, and so she did. Swiftly weaving her way through the crowd that didn't seem to expect the sudden beginning, Himiko made her way to the front, where she began to run full pelt into the concrete city through the now open giant iron gates.

Further ahead though, Himiko could see the easily recognisable short purple headed boy as already he ran down the main street of the city that Himiko hadn't even entered, making her realise that the reason he was walking through the crowd earlier, was so he could get a head start.

Sadly, it was made painfully obvious how bad he needed the head start as Himiko blitzed past the boy who could run nowhere as fast as the speed and agility trained girl, with his short lacking legs.

Himiko continued to run forward but taking one last peek behind her showed the boy turning down a side street, and the large crowd that had been left behind finally begin to run.

Looking forward Himiko spotted her first victim as she began to run faster towards it. Usually, she would have gone down the alleyways or houses and stealthily destroyed or deactivated the robots, but that would have been slow, and she had a much faster way of dealing with them.

Quickly coming up on the first robot Himiko narrowly dodged a swinging metal plated, gatling gun holding arm, but as she duck under it, she moved forward into its guard and grappled the arm, then transformed and ripped it off then with a smooth motion spun around with the arm and smashed it into the back of the head of the robot, crunching the head inward, causing it to collapse to the ground broken.

If you're wondering what Himiko transformed into, to allow her to tear metal from metal, well, depending on if she drinks the blood of Izuku when he's in his human form or his fighter form, she can turn into them. It was a rather surprising discovery, but apparently when Izuku transforms, it affects his blood, bone structure, muscle mass, ect. so when she drank the blood of the different form, it was like she was drinking the blood of a different entity, allowing her to transform into it. Sadly though, she couldn't transform into Izuku's evolved form, because whenever she tried, she'd be unable to do so.

But, she could turn into Izuku's fighter form, giving her great strength, so not only does she have high agility and speed but also strength as well, not to mention the skill she got from training with Izuku at that dojo for so many years.

Anyway, explanation over. It's time for the true fun to begin…

\- Nightcore - Reckless (Lyrics) -

Running down the street Himiko spotted two more unsuspecting toys, two "one pointers" and a single "two pointer" which had her giggling with joy as she had a plan to deal with them. Closing in on the two pointer, it predictably lashed its sharp tail out at Himiko, but closely twirling around it, as the tail was extended, Himiko grabbed it, transformed, brutally tugged tearing it from the stem, and twisting around, Himiko shoved the sharp pointer of the tail into the head of the two pointer destroying it. Then, tearing it back out the corpse collapsed, and as the two one pointers closed in, one behind the other, Himiko threw the tail, spearing the two one pointer and destroying them satisfyingly.

But it was only the beginning, as Himiko went of a laughter and destruction filled rampage for several minutes, and originally she planned on just avoiding the three pointers, but the possibility was too tantalising, so as Himiko ran head first into a group of three "two pointers" and a "three pointer" she ducked and dived between the two pointers' lashes and slashes gracefully, but her goal was the three pointer and swiftly she made her way over to it. Climbing the tank robot Himiko forcefully ripped off one of the two rocket launchers that housed six rockets each, then still standing atop the three pointer threw the rocket containing launcher at the previously pestering two pointers, sending them all up in a magnificent explosion of scrap, but the job was not done as Himiko barbarically stole the other launcher, and as she ran away threw it at the three pointer in another delicious destructive explosion.

Himiko destroyed robots left and right, but the best was when the zero-pointer appeared, making her smile with glee as while others ran away, she recklessly ran towards.

The goliath robot spotted her and attempted to slam her with its open palmed hand, but as it came crashing down Himiko dodged, then jumped atop the hand and began to run up the arm. The robot in response tried to swat her with the opposite hand, but it was to little success, as it only damaged its metal arm, crippling and crushing its own metal armour, revealing a pit of wires that looked fun to play with, so Himiko briefly transformed and ripped chunk after hunk of essential and important looking wires out, causing the arm to cease movements and spark repeatedly, once again putting a smile on Himiko's face as she continued to run up and climb the gigantic robot, that had seemingly become enraged as it hysterically and viciously tried to hit the elusive Himiko.

Getting atop the huge handgun shaped rectangular head, Himiko ran down it as to get to the face, but the remaining arm came sweepingly over the top which Himiko cleanly slid under and continued her run down the entertaining robot's head. Getting to the edge Himiko waited for the surviving arm to curl its hand into a fist then begin to swing itself at her, at which point she jumped off, and as the intimidating huge hunk of metal dangerously approached, she transformed increasing her weight making her fall faster narrowly dodging the fist, that continued its course and plowed mercilessly into its own face causing numerous explosions to erupt as the entertaining challenge plummeted to the round backwards and landing with a mighty boom, creating a large dust cloud that made Himiko turn away in response and cover her eyes, but when she turned back to look upon the scrap heap she had founded, a proud smile founded itself on her face.

* * *

"You fought the zero pointer?" Izuku questioned incredulously

Himiko's smile of joy did not falter, "I said I had fun!" she exclaimed excitedly

Izuku raised and eye brow, "you do realise how reckless that was?" he admonishes

Himiko raises her own eyebrow "says the one who was dragged to the infirmary." She argues

"touché" Izuku acknowledges

…

"anyway, what now?" Izuku finally asks after a long pause

"uh…" Himiko trails off, while once again taping a finger to her chin and looking up in thought, "Go home?" she concludes questioningly.

"Yeah" Izuku approves as his body begins to steam, then he gets out of bed and Himiko and himself walk out of the infirmary.

They leave and slide the door closed behind them, with it closing with a click.

Izuku almost has a PTSD flashback because of the click, but once again nobody needs to know that.

* * *

Hey, i personally wanted to thank all you guys and girls for the help and support last time, and i would once again appreciate it if you could help tell me how to improve, or what you thought of the chapter in the reviews. It's 7:30 am and i desperately wish to go to sleep, so, sincerely from me, sweet dreams and thank you.


	10. Restless until results

The chapter is once again short, but i hope you like it nonetheless. i planned on adding this to the end of last chapter but this one had a completely different feel to it, so i made it stand alone. Thank you for the kind support in the reviews by the way, you know who you are, thank you.

Shout out to the artist who did the thumbnail that i've temporarily changed to. It's izuku's form one: evolution.

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Oh, no!" = spoken out loud

 _'Oh, no!'_ = thought in head

 **\- insert song name here -** = play or switch to the song

 **"I am here!"** = All Might (Hero Form)

"I am here" = All Might (Normal Form)

 _ **"Save" =**_ Unknown

* * *

I do not own "Boku no Hero Academia"

* * *

Izuku looked up to see a recognisable gloomy grey sky, with dark vengeful clouds covering a cowering sun that hid from the darkness within this psychopathic nightmare.

The harsh sound of raging water caught Izuku's attention as he peered down to see that in front of him he once again saw the rotted, fallen, mangled tree with a crashing relentless river below it, filling Izuku with a rampant feeling of fear as he felt his pulse quicken as his breath became jagged.

Soon a pungent smell invaded his senses as he was uncontrollably forced to look upon the disfigured corpse of his childhood friend Kacchan as a malicious spike stabbed through the bloodied and abused stomach of his limp, pale, darkness gripped deceased friends carcase, which looked back with an agape mouth that eternally tried to scream in pain with a voice that had long been stripped away, and lifeless glazed over eyes that were red rimmed with aged cold tears that endlessly streamed down in eternal anguish.

Izuku heart felt heavy as he trembled while covering his sporadically breathing mouth as he felt hot tears stream down his own cheeks, but no matter how much he wanted to move, or look away… he never could.

From the corner of his vision Izuku saw pitch black fingers of a unknown shadowy hand slowly encroach and hungrily devoured the rest of his sight as he shakenly stood still, unable to run from the impending darkness, before finally it encompassed all, until he saw the steam rise from a recognisable pipe that stuck out from a dimly lit rough brick wall.

Waking up in a cold sweat about two weeks after the exam, Izuku got out of bed having both the weight of not yet receiving his acceptance letter from UA, and the weight of the drowsiness due to his constant sleepless nights, weigh mercilessly down on him.

It had been two weeks he had been patiently waiting, without a word from All Might, without a single reassurance that he had actually passed, and without a single good night's sleep, making him even more anxious about his wait for the ever-important letter.

Rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, Izuku continued to the bathroom where he looked in the mirror once again seeing a face that seemed alight with colour. With bright green endlessly lit eyes, a brilliant smile that was imbued with determination, healthy looking skin from where he'd been in the sun for training, messy dark green, and heavy purplish grey sacks under the eyes that never died but had seen many others do so endlessly within the torture that was sleep.

After quickly cleaning his face and doing a morning workout, Izuku began to leave his room before his mother burst in, with a tearful expression as she held out a letter, "Izuku! It's here! Its finally here!" the hectically tearful but smiling mother screamed before shoving the letter into the surprised sons hands and bolting back out, hurriedly slamming the door behind her, "Ill give you some time to read it, but I want you to tell me what it says as soon as your done!" the worried mother yelled from the other side of the door before Izuku could hear her practicing her congratulation speech as she walked away.

The previously stunned boy let out a chuckle as he wordlessly thanked his mother. Opening the letter Izuku expected a piece of paper that he could read inside, but when a metal disc fell out it confused the expectant boy. Leaning forward to pick up the disc, Izuku immediately jumped back instinctively as it lit up projecting a bright light upward. Within the light was stood All Might and instantly Izuku knew it was a hologram, but it made it no less surprising as All Might went on about how well he had done within the exam and explaining why he couldn't meet the boy for the last two weeks as he knew he'd accidentally ruin the reveal.

After being told off by someone off screen for wasting the limited time, All Might turned back to the camera looking down the lens, directly forward as if he could see Izuku, and magnificently announced that Izuku had passed with an exceptional amount of villain points. The simple but proudly spoken words of "You passed!" from All Might generated a bubbling happiness within Izuku as he began to tear up and smile uncontrollably.

The reveal of there being more than one type of points left Izuku slightly dumbfounded as he inwardly berated himself for not realising such an obvious thing. Then All Might revealed the point chart of the top 10 showing Izuku at the top with 98 villain points and 90 rescue points giving him a total of an unbelievable 188 points, getting a thumbs up and bellowing "Well done!" from All Might.

Izuku also took note of the fact that he was followed by Himiko with 73 villain points and 60 rescue point which slightly confused Izuku since in her story she never mentioned saving anyone, but he wrote it off as the teachers thinking she took down the zero pointer for heroic reasons instead of for fun.

Then Katsuki was next with a whopping 92 villain points getting very close to Izuku's own, but what was much more significant was that Katsuki actually had 10 rescue points, actually getting a smirk from Izuku, before he looked one lower and saw Ochako's name with 51 villain points and 30 rescue points were Izuku was left once again smiling uncontrollable, before finally the hologram ended leaving Izuku feeling a mixture of relief, proudness and absolute joy, resulting in him collapsing on his bed.

He'd tell his mom the good news soon, but right now he wanted to stew in his positive emotional mixture.

The announcement to his mother got him a smothering hug with tears of joy and a long but heartwarming wailing about how her baby boy is growing up so fast, how proud she is and how much she dearly loves him.

Himiko's reaction was lightly over the top as the second she saw him and before he could even say anything she tackled him and excitedly screamed about how they had both passed. The fact that they both got within the top two didn't go unsaid as she cheered about how they were the best and they could conquer the world, giving Izuku a chuckle as he excitedly hopped hand in hand alongside her, before she dragged him off, so they could go buy a whole cake as celebration.

Getting home Izuku got his favourite for dinner before finally going to bed after a long but enjoyable and well spent day.

That night Izuku slept soundlessly as for once he had a peaceful night's rest.

* * *

Short and sweet, or that's what i'd like to think but i know how bad the stories i type are and it's up to all of you reading this anyway, so i do ask you to tell me how to improve, and what you thought of this chapter so i know what to do and what not to do. Thank you all genuinely for your kind support, and next chapter is the first day, stay tuned.


	11. Talking and testing

By the way just so you know, i try to upload every other week since i have exams to deal with, and i try to upload at 24:00 GMT+1 on either saturday, sunday, monday and if you're lucky then mabey wednesday or thursday as well. Also, I refer you back to the second paragraph of what i said at the beginning of chapter two, maybe you'll figure out why.

Important note: In japanese culture, if you know the person well, or are close with them, then you call them by their first name, but if you only just met, then you call them by their second. This will be very relevant in this chapter, and you'll know why if you read.

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"Oh, no!" = spoken out loud

 _'Oh, no!'_ = thought in head

 **\- insert song name here -** = play or switch to the song

 **"I am here!"** = All Might (Hero Form)

"I am here" = All Might (Normal Form)

 _ **"Save" =**_ Unknown

* * *

I do not own "Boku no Hero Academia"

* * *

The first day of school had Izuku feeling both anxious and excited, but either way he'd do his best to make a good first impression, but right now he hadn't even left the house, as for the last ten minutes his mother had been fussing over him making sure he was prepared for even a war.

The motherly love was endearing but it was starting to get a bit tiring.

Izuku sighed in amusement, "Mum, I think I'm good to go, I'm pretty sure I have everything" he explained while smiling warmly.

The teary eyed mother looked to her son in slight displeasure as she wanted to make sure that nothing bad would happen, and that if it did, her beloved boy was ready for it, "Are you sure?" she asked with worry still softly clinging to her voice, "Do you have your first aid kit, a handkerchief, my phone number on speed dial, what about the emergency number, do you remember that?" she frantically listed.

Smiling brightly while putting an assuring hand on his mother's shoulder Izuku spoke, "yes, yes, yes, and the emergency number is only three digits, so again, yes" Izuku chronologically answered while slightly tightening the already comforting grip that he had on his mother's shoulder and then embracing his mother warmly before saying "I love you, but I need to go"

His mother was silent as she stayed in his embrace, but he could tell she had become less panicked and worried as he noticed her stiff posture soften as she leaned into his hug more, "Just… don't get into any trouble?" she softly requested.

"You know I won't" Izuku comfortingly reassured.

Separating from each other Izuku made his way to the door where he opened it about to leave, but looking back once more he saw his teary eyed mother smiling and waving at him with her own tissue that she then used to loudly blow her nose in an unexpected comical moment getting a giggle from Izuku as he looked and moved forward, closing the door behind him.

Along the way to UA, Izuku encountered Himiko where they began to talk about their expectations from their first day at school. The walk wasn't long, but the talk was. They discussed how there was likely to be an aptitude test even though they had done the exams. They also questioned what the facilities would be like, and although Izuku had already seen some, he was still curious himself of what he hadn't yet seen.

The topics changed, diverged and split with what they were originally talking about going on several tangents until eventually landing on the current topic of why Izuku still called Himiko, Himiko. She had actually paid little attention to it, but when someone pointed it out before, it caused her to stop in her tracks, so she brought it up know.

Izuku and her had been friends for years, in fact it was over a decade now that they had been the best of friends, and basically since they had known each other they had been inseparable, so himiko was curious as to why Izuku still called the faithful friend by only her name and not a nickname like she did for him, she was curious was all.

Turning to Izuku as they walked Himiko asked a bit hesitantly, "h-hey, Izu. Why do you only call me Himiko?" the blond bun haired girl questioned while slightly tilting her head in wonder.

Continuing to look forward, Izuku slightly tilted his head up in thought before turning to Himiko himself and giving a simple answer, "Because I like it." the unsatisfyingly answering boy said.

Himiko righted her previously tilted head and gave a pout, knowing that he hadn't given her the full truth, and kept the real reason for himself, "Come on, what's the real reason why?" Persisted the curious girl.

Izuku exhaled from his nose sharply as his shoulders suddenly dropped slightly. He knew he'd eventually tell her anyway, she had always been tenacious, and she would get her way sooner or later, so turning away from Himiko he spoke "It's because that's the person I know you as. I know you as Himiko." He explained while looking forward once more.

Sadly, the answer kind of befuddled Himiko, as she wasn't entirely sure what he meant, so furrowing her brow in confusion she asked, "What's that mean?"

The sun decided to appear from behind the houses that had been concealing it and began to flow over Izuku as he spoke, "It means exactly what I said. When I first found you, and when I first asked what your name was, you answered Himiko, so that's who I came to know you as." Izuku smiled happily in reminiscence as he once more tilted his head up in thought, while Himiko looked to the sun-soaked boy she had also come to know.

"You haven't changed since I first met you, so you're still Himiko to me. Your name changed, but you didn't. You got stronger, smarter, faster, but still you stayed the same. Even your appearance has developed, but you're still the same childish, reckless, fun friend I met all those years ago." Izuku said while smiling with the glow of the sun still washing over him, "So to answer your question, I call you Himiko, because I know you as Himiko."

Himiko stared silently at Izuku for a solid couple seconds having the light from Izuku himself soak over her, before finally smirking acceptingly as she hopped ahead of him and proudly proclaimed, "Bet you can beat me to UA!" before sprinting away giggling at full pelt, were Izuku soon followed smirking himself.

Flying under the school's arch way, Izuku had his legs burning slightly but he was neither sweating nor out of breath, and apparently neither was Himiko, "Ha-ha, slowpoke, it took you long enough to get here, I've been waiting for you for the last couple minutes!" the joyfully smiling girl gloated.

Izuku sighed as he walked up to Himiko, "yeah, yeah, i get it, you won. You always do when we don't use quirks" Izuku admitted slightly downtrodden.

Himiko smirked as she slung an arm around her slightly taller friend, "Aw, don't worry, we both know that I specialise in speed, and we both know that if we did use quirks, I wouldn't stand a chance" The girl encouraged.

The two laughed as they walked towards the school, at which point they asked each other what class they were in, and apparently, they were in the same one, class 1A.

The way to class took slightly longer than either of them would have liked since neither of them knew the way, but after asking for directions from a passing teacher that looked like he had a large yellow mechanical head, they finally found their way.

Coming down the hallway to the class, with his enhanced hearing Izuku could hear the muffled sound of someone shouting, and from what Izuku could tell, it was the blue haired guy from the exam reprimanding someone within the classroom, but for now Izuku shrugged it off as he and Himiko walked closer to the class.

The door to 1A was incredibly large, likely for students with size altering quirks Izuku figured, and opening it revealed what he had previously suspected, of the square rimmed glasses guy reprimanding someone, with that someone being Katsuki. Apparently Katsuki was being lectured for having his legs up on the table, which according to the one repeatedly chopping his arm, was disrespectful to the people who made it.

Katsuki gave a glare towards the dark blue haired boy in front of his desk, but taking his legs off it, he merely said, "pleased?" which was a lot better of a reaction than what he once might have given.

Neither Himiko or Izuku made a sound, but apparently just entering the room was enough to make the almost robotic boy aware of their presence, because pivoting in place he turned and looked straight towards Izuku then rushed over faster than expected, now standing right in front of the two.

Suddenly the boy bowed forward at a perfect 90-degree angle and stuck his arm forward open palmed, making Izuku confused as to if he was pointing at something like he always did, or wanted a hand shake.

"Hi, I'm Iida Tenya, and i wanted to apologize for misjudging you!" the now named Iida Tenya loudly proclaimed, catching the attention of all the students already seated within the class.

Feeling like the spotlight was once again shining on Izuku with all attention on him, Katsuki clicked his tongue in annoyance while Izuku himself rubbed the back of his neck and giving an awkward laugh, "Uh, don't worry, it's all good, although I'm not even sure what you're talking about" Izuku said truthfully.

Iida straightened, brought his arm back to his side, and spoke, "Well during the entrance exam, I had assumed that you were naive and wouldn't pass, but then I saw you run and help that girl that had gotten stuck, and even destroyed the robot that was terrorizing everyone" Iida explained

Izuku gave a nod of understanding, "hm, well no harm was done, but I do have to ask, why did you think I was naive?" Izuku questioned curiously.

Iida's eyes widened slightly in likely surprise, "Oh, well, that was because you helped that girl at the start by pulling her with you, which slowed you down, when you could have gotten a better head start, and just before the exam even began you still went to her to help, which could have distracted you and hindered your beginning reaction, but I see now that i was wrong, and you are indeed a better candidate than me" Iida informed as he bowed once more apologetically.

Taking a step back in surprise from Iida's confession, Izuku's eyes widened, before he quickly shook himself away from his hesitance and stepped forward while smiling confidently, "Well I commend you for your understanding of how what I did might have hindered me, but I do have to say that you're thought process is flawed." Izuku stated sharply, causing Iida's lowered head to quickly look up towards Izuku in confusion, "All I did is what I thought was right, and what a hero would do" Izuku explained, but Iida only looked more befuddled, "And what you said about me being better. I thank you for the compliment, but I'm not better than anyone here, so i have to disagree with you" Izuku finished, giving his own makeshift lecture.

Standing back up again, Iida smiled himself, "yes, I think I know what you mean. Thank you for showing me during the exam and explaining!" he gratefully proclaimed.

"Hey, it's you!" a voice shouted behind Izuku.

Turning around Izuku and Himiko saw the brunette that had been saved before during the entrance exam, "Oh, Uraraka, your here too!" Izuku happily exclaimed.

Himiko quickly turned to Izuku, "Wait, this is the one you saved?" she asked while raising an eyebrow.

Izuku turned to Himiko and continued to smile, "Yeah, and I don't think you two have met yet" he said slightly excitedly as he gestured between the two, "Himiko, this is Uraraka Ochako, and Uraraka, this is Himiko Bakugou!" the excitedly introducing boy informed.

Himiko immediately piped up with a jump in her step as she turned to this new person with obvious excitement and a clearly visible joyful smile, "Hey!" she simply greeted

Uraraka brought up a hesitant hand as she tried to smile herself but slightly fell short as she seemed rather awkward, "Hey" she returned

Quickly continuing with her over bubbling joyful attitude, Himiko skipped forward as she grabbed Uraraka's slightly raised hand with two of her own, clasping them around it and bringing it down then up in a repeating motion as a sort of forceful handshake, "You helped Izu when he needed it so I wanted to thank you for being there for him when I couldn't!" the overbearing girl thanked with a happy smile on her face.

Uraraka seemed surprised by not only Himiko's… large personality, but also by the fact that she had been thanked, "Uh, I-I didn't do much at all, Midoriya was the one who defeated the zero pointer" the girl unconfidently said as she got continuously man handled by the grateful Himiko.

Himiko let up on her brutish handshake and looked Uraraka the eyes as she gave a displeased pout, "Nonsense! Izuku wouldn't have been able to take that thing down if you hadn't have helped. Also, you guys didn't fight a zero pointer" she corrected determinedly.

Uraraka's face took on a puzzled look, "huh? What was attacking everyone then?" Uraraka asked.

Himiko shrugged while still clasping Uraraka's hand, "Dunno, but whatever it was, it was much worse than the zero pointer. I fought one myself, and I'd still never want to go up against what you guys did" Himiko said truthfully while keeping a straight face.

Uraraka's face suddenly lit up with recognition, "Wait, Izuku said your name was Himiko! You came 2nd in the exam with 133 points! and you willingly fought the zero pointer!" Uraraka exclaimed in disbelief as she realised who she was talking to.

Himiko's face once again lit up as she smiled from ear to ear, "Yep!" she happily confirmed.

Unexpectedly, someone from within the class quickly stood up in their chair, "Wait, you're the one that was in my zone and took out that giant metal thingy!" screamed the floating clothes in surprise.

Himiko leaned back and looked in from the doorway, "Oh yeah, I remember you" the acknowledging girl said with a plain face.

Next a girl with pink skin pipped up excitedly, "Did she really take out the thing that was like twice the size of a house?!" she questioned astounded.

The floating clothes that fit the form of what was likely a girl, turned towards the pink haired girl, "Yeah, she made the thing punch itself in its own stupid little face!" she exclaimed energetically.

Himiko's smile morphed in a smirk as she pulled Uraraka into the classroom and slung an arm around Izuku, "If you think that was impressive, these two took out one that was three times the size!" she yelled out over the class.

The invisible girl then turned back to the three, "Really?!" she screamed once again in disbelief and un-visible astonishment.

The pink skinned and pink haired girl spoke up as she looked directly at Izuku, "Hey, you're that kid that was in the news a couple months back!" she shouted as she pointed at him, "I get to be in class with someone who's basically already a hero!" she yelled in excitement, and as Izuku looked over the class, all attention was on him.

His cheeks slightly increased in heat as he was sure they began to turn red from embarrassment, but he was resolute and after swallowing the lump in his throat he smiled confidently and gave a silent nod which he hoped gave a good first impression.

Abruptly a voice came from outside the class, "All of you are wasting time" came the bodyless and tired sounding voice.

The three at the front all turned their heads stiffly towards the door, and upon looking down slightly, it revealed a plump yellow thing, with a face poking out from the front of it. The sharp face looked like it was already deceased as the eyes were sunken with heavy bags easily equal to Izuku's under them.

The plump yellow thing suddenly started to unzip, which Izuku then recognised as a sleeping bag, and from within an arm came out with its hand holding a drink which was quickly consumed before the man inside the bag spoke again, "It took all of you twelve seconds to quiet down" it informed disinterestedly as it began to exit the bag and stand.

The man who wore mainly black attire aside from the grey scarf wrapped around his neck, than walked to the front of the class past the three, while dragging his bag behind him, "disappointing, next time be faster" he commented as he reached down into his lumpy bag and pulled out several blue P.E. outfits, "Get changed and meet me out on the field, and this time do it quickly" he said dropping the clothes on the front desk before leaving.

The class stayed silent for a couple seconds while everyone tried to process the event that had just passed, but it didn't last long and quickly people left for the changing rooms.

Now out on the field the supposed teacher seemed unimpressed with everyone that stood before him, "Okay, I'll make this simple, you're gonna be tested on your abilities to see were all of your limits are." He informed as he typed away on a tablet.

Everyone listened intently and didn't make a comment or try to interrupt him. He looked up from the tablet and looked over the students that were stood in front of him, "Do you remember those fitness tests you did in middle school before?"

He paused for a second to see if anyone would answer his rhetorical question, "Well you're going to be doing that, but this time you're allowed to use your quirks" he looked towards Izuku with eyes that seemed to secretly be assessing him, "you placed first in the entrance exam, how far could you throw a softball in middle school?" he asked addressing Izuku directly.

Izuku slightly shuttered under the harsh gaze of his teacher, "Uh, 76 meters" he answered hesitantly.

The man lightly threw a softball that seemed to have some sort of mechanism wrapping around it towards Izuku, "stand in the circle and throw the ball as far as you can" he ordered tiredly.

Izuku did as he said and walked into the chalk circle on the dirt ground, then he began to transform into his evolved state catching a few gasps from the other students, with a couple comment on how "cool" he looked.

In his draconic state he brought back his wings, then peering at the teacher who was still stood to his right only a couple meters away he suggested, "You might want to stand a bit farther back" he said, and as told, the teacher joined the line of awaiting students who were stood several meters away, which was probably good enough.

Izuku then looked towards the sky as he heartily flapped his wings sending him piercingly fast straight up, leaving a dense dust cloud down were he once stood. After reaching a suitably high altitude, Izuku began to stabilize himself mid-air with lighter continuous flaps of his wings.

Then concentrating 15% of One for All throughout his body, Izuku mightily threw the ball even further straight up into the air, earning a suitable amount of air visibly flow over it as it careened upward, then waiting for the ball to begging to fall Izuku with his empowerment of One for All flexed his wings making sure to get as powerful a beat as possible.

His wings snapped behind him and he disappeared from his previous position in the air within an instant, before being seen traveling blurringly fast through the air as it whipped around his draconic aerodynamic form. Twisting mid-air at his break neck speed, Izuku brought his leg back, finally forcefully bringing it back forth and having it collide incredibly powerfully with the ball, causing an ear deafening boom to resonated throughout the area, as the ball itself was sent soaring through the sky with new found speed.

Izuku let himself fall to the ground before softly flapping his wings to slow his decent, and when he landed, it was perfectly within the circle still.

Izuku devolved and looked over to his classmates with a smile on his face, and several if not most looked back with obvious awe, while one opted for a more stoic expression, and although the teacher for the most part still seemed disinterested, he had an eyebrow raised, making Izuku a bit proud of his accomplishment.

Izuku walked back to the line of students and the teacher passed him along the way, switching places. As he passed the teacher, Izuku caught his eye as they both read the other.

Somehow the two keen eyed individuals, after less than a second, analysed each other and knew more about the other. Izuku got a clear glimpse of the man's smooth black iris eyes that as they parted had a flash of sympathy were Izuku thought he somehow understood his pain.

The man seemed tired and uncaring at first glance, with his stubble and slouched posture, but Izuku saw something more. The man's eye lids drooped giving the impression of laxness, but his eyes were actually sharp and secretly calculating.

Izuku got back to his classmates and he received many a praise for his spectacle that he pulled off, and none of them even knew the distance yet. Soon they did though, when the teacher finally turned the tablet around, revealing that Izuku had gotten a solid distance of 1.4km with his magnificent kick. As the teacher held the table for the students to see, Izuku looked at the him instead, but the teacher didn't look back to Izuku and instead kept up his disinterested facade.

A couple of the students reacted very positively to the score Izuku achieved with a few students commenting on how fun and cool the hero course in UA would be if they could use their quirks.

As Izuku continued to look towards the teacher though, he noticed something flash again in the man's eyes this time, but instead of sympathy, it looked more malicious.

Suddenly, looking towards the man, it suddenly clicked who he was. The long grey scarf, the tired attitude, the sharp eyes, and finally, the yellow grated metal goggles that Izuku noticed peeked out from under the scarf that they were cunningly tucked under. This man was the underground hero who tended to work at night and used his eye Quirk to erase a villain's own quirk, then would use his fighting skill and extraordinary scarf that he wielded like a weapon and capture tool to apprehend the enemy. He was the hero who hated publicity, Eraser Head.

Eraser Head spoke up, "So, you think this will be fun?" he said as he brought his hand to his head and ran his fingers through his black hair, "You think that becoming a hero will be easy, and you can just skate through it?" Bringing his hair back he lifted his head clearly displaying his face that only showed cruelty, "This exam is to find your limits, so you can break through them, plus ultra, but if you think you don't have to try, then I'll tell you right now that you're wrong" his harsh eyes peered down at the students as a vicious smile spread across his face, "The one who comes last in this test, will be expelled" he announced spitefully causing a shiver to go down many a student as they stood under his oppressing gaze.

Izuku shuddered himself, even though he knew better. The man he had analysed wouldn't do something like this without reason. It was likely to see if any of the students didn't have any potential, so as long as they seemed promising, wanted to be here and wanted to do the work to actually become a hero at the very least, then they wouldn't be expelled. The threat was more like a sort of encouragement, a twisted encouragement, but effective none the less.

The tests continued soon after that, but it probably started with the most interesting spectacle first, although that isn't to say what happened after wasn't interesting either.

The first event was a fifty-meter dash were Izuku ended up getting paired next to Katsuki. The two exchanged nothing as they lined up, not even a glance was shared, although the scowl that was on Katsuki's face did make him look determined to win. Taking into account that Izuku would be running next to someone, it meant he would be unable to use his wings at the high likelihood the air pressure his wings would produce would hinder the person next to him.

Izuku's plan of action was to evolve then once again concentrate 15% of One for All, all throughout his body, just like he had before and its exactly what he did, immediately starting the dash as soon as the beginning was initiated, bounding to the end at astonishing speeds getting a clean 1.20 second timing, although Izuku imagined he would've been quicker if he used his wings. Katsuki on the other hand got a hasty 3.41 second timing, using his powerful explosions to propel himself, but apparently his own time wasn't fast enough, as when he walked back to the line of students, he had his head down as he faced away from all the others, giving a click of his tongue as he walked past Izuku.

A few more fifty-meter dashes went passed and one boy of note had a large red scar on the left side of his face, with half white hair on his right side and half red hair on his left, matching the large burn mark just below it. Moreover, if memories serves right, he was the one who kept a stoic expression after Izuku's spectacular kick, making Izuku evermore curious about such a person, especially when he used the ice he produced to propel himself across the line.

Himiko came up soon after and got a nice 4.46 second timing which was faster than most, even those who used their quirks, which was surprising since she didn't use one at all, but that would be expected since she trained in speed and agility for several years.

The almost robotic Iida got second place with a very fast 3.04 second timing, using his legs that had engines within them to propel himself and run at a significantly higher speed than most.

The long jump event came later, and it was rather simple, Izuku cleared it by simply flying over, which wasn't all too flashy but definitely got the job done. A unique one was someone repeatedly jumping on extremely elastic purple spheres that they detached from their head, before finally getting enough height to entirely clear the sand pit. The kid even apologised for taking so long, giving a short bow before currying back to the line of students.

What was even more surprising was the fact that actually Himiko managed to clear it. Her natural physical abilities could be considered a quirk in their own exceptional regard. A few other students took their turn at attempting to clear the sand, and although got far they didn't accomplish the feat of clearing the entire thing, and people with more normal physical abilities were heavily disadvantaged making Izuku feel slightly sympathetic.

There were several tests after that with there being a long-distance run test, a push ups test, and a side jump test which Izuku actually came second in, with first place being the purple sphere quirk user who cunningly used their orbs to repeatedly bounce themselves side to side.

One that was slightly interesting though, was the grip strength test, where Izuku used his fighter form which was physically stronger and actually drew with a quirk user that had six arms, with both getting a grip force of 540kg.

The ball distance test was indeed interesting, with Uraraka getting infinity, Izuku recommending Iida use his legs to kick the ball instead of throwing the ball like he planned on doing, and when he kicked the ball he got a very good distance which Iida thanked Izuku for, but one that was particularly interesting was were a short kid with purple elastic spheres on his head kindly asked an attractive tall girl called Momo Yaoyorozu to create the things he had sketched down in a book he had brought with him.

The girl had demonstrated her quirk to be where she can create any item from thin air, but she had to have open skin, and Izuku assumed that there were more drawbacks or limiters to her quirk, but he wasn't aware of them currently aside from an assumption that to create the item the girl had to use some sort of energy source, equal exchange afterall.

The girl seemed hesitant at first but obliged the awkward small boy, upon where she conjured many an item, then after she handed them all to the kid, he thanked her then bopped over to the chalk circle to set up his plan.

After finishing the set up the purple haired boy spoke, "It's unconventional, but it'll work" he said to no one in particular as he slightly adjusted his contraption. He had an aluminium bat, a sleek large barrel with the inside hollowed out in a spiral fashion to make the ball and its aerodynamic end piece spin, likely to making it fly farther, all at a 45-degree angle.

He made a makeshift gun, but instead of gunpowder, he used a lightweight but strong bat as the propellant. He threw the ball in the air then as it came down he smacked it with the bat, making a satisfying dink sound, before the ball shot smoothly through the barrel and as it came shooting out the other end at a high speed, it spun rapidly and with its aerodynamic head piece it cut right through the air, getting a well-deserved 173 meter distance.

Katsuki got to the circle and put his back into his throw, also with an added powerful explosion, causing the ball to soar through the sky for a very far distance before landing at a 1.1km distance, although he seemed once again displeased with the result and decided to give one of his infamous heated glares towards Izuku as he walked back to the opposite side of where they were all lined up.

The test rounded up fairly soon and the teacher revealed at the end of all the tests that the expulsion on being last was a bluff, but Izuku knew that it wasn't so, it was just that everyone one who was there, deserved to be there, but Momo Yaoyorozu seemed to disagree with Izuku's unannounced analysis of the teacher by claiming she predicted that the teacher was merely bluffing and that it was actually "obvious".

Nothing noteworthy happened throughout the rest of the day. They all went to their classes where they were introduced to their teachers and what they would learn, then at the end of it all, they went home.

Uraraka and Iida joined Himiko and Izuku on their walk to the train station, were they had a simple but nice conversation about what lessons they were looking forward to.

Izuku finally got home and he was greeted with a warm hug that he gladly accepted from his mother. He enjoyed his first day at school, but he was glad to be back home.

* * *

Hey! i hope you enjoyed, but for now i'd like to go to sleep, because it's 2:45 am as of me typing this and i have school soon, and to make matters even worse, an exam. Good night and sweet dreams~

If you can, tell me how to improve writing or ideas you might have for this story, and if possible what you thought of the chapter. Also, if you have time, i recommend you check out my profile where i type up my future story project ideas.

Did you know the conversation between Himiko and Izuku about her name was originally gonna be a lot shorter?

* * *

Why do you call me Himiko?

Because that's the person I know you as.

Can you call me something other than Himiko? Please.

But i've always known you as Himiko.

Think about how long i've known you though. Can you just not call me Himiko.

Bu- No, i guess you're right...

...I'm sorry.

It's not your fault.

Yes it is.


	12. Yes! Oh wait

Hey, this is another short chapter and i apologize, but i needed to set up the Hero training Battle scenes, cause those will likely need a whole chapter to themselves, i hope you enjoy the chapter though!

* * *

"Oh, no!" = spoken out loud

 _'Oh, no!'_ = thought in head

 **\- insert song name here -** = play or switch to the song

 **"I am here!"** = All Might (Hero Form)

"I am here" = All Might (Normal Form)

 _ **"Save" =**_ Unknown

* * *

I do not own "Boku no Hero Academia"

* * *

Izuku rushed into school with Himiko running beside him, although it was obvious she was keeping a slower pace for his sake. Bolting under the arch through the doors and down the hallways all the way to the classroom actually wasn't tiring, but what was, was the fact that he had to wait half the day before he could do the hero course's lesson.

UA was a high school after all, so they had simple lessons such as math, English and science, slightly boring Izuku and as aforementioned tiring him out.

Himiko although seemed a contrast to her usual emotionally over bubbling personality with her keeping a more studious attitude as she cleanly did her work without any help being needed, likely due to the fact she was actually pretty intelligent, making her all that much more dangerous, as a person could easily misperceive her as an air head.

Finally the hero course lesson came, and everyone was excited, although they had to wait for the teacher to show, but fortunately they didn't have to wait long, as All Might burst into the classroom by dramatically coming through the door, striking a pose and shouting, "I am coming through the door like a normal person!"

The unnatural entrance didn't surprise people the most though, because everyone was more surprised by the fact that they were being taught by All Might himself, even getting a reaction from Katsuki with his eyes widening and the stoic teen boy with white and red hair turning in his seat with a still straight face but a glimmer of excitement in his eyes which was more than Izuku had ever seen previously.

All Might then briskly walked to the front of the class with the podium seemingly a lot smaller as the large muscular man stood behind it, with him announcing that he indeed is the teacher for basic hero training, but the students commented more on the fact that he was wearing a costume from the silver age, giving some of them goose bumps with the different style. Quickly after, he announced that the contents of today's basic hero training would be battle based. Three people within the room quickly grew an excited smile, Katsuki, Himiko, and Izuku.

All Might then emphatically pointed to the wall of the classroom, striking another pose, as he announced, "and to join the battle training are these!" before the wall of the class opened up revealing several brightly numbered suitcases, "Costumes based on your quirk registration and requests you sent in before school started!"

Everyone got changed quickly, with Izuku being one of the first one's out. He had ordered a custom-made suit through the school where they then sent it off to one of the privately licenced hero costume companies, which would then create a state of the art costume around his designs and specifications.

He got his costume and it was in the suitcase that was still hung up on that wall were all the others had also appeared, because currently Izuku instead wore a green and white jumpsuit with black padded knee pads and elbow pads, with a red utility belt around his waist and big bright red boots on his feet for shoes.

The reason for his different costume was simply the reason that it was made by his mother, who apparently at some point had seen one of his much earlier costume design ideas. It was made with a certain stretching polymer that didn't leave much to the imagination, and truthfully Izuku did feel embarrassed wearing it.

Not for the fact that it was made by his mother, no, that was the reason he wore it proudly and happily in the first place, but with his mother knowing about his transformative abilities, she likely tried to make it stretchable, and sadly that resulted in her using spandex. He can imagine his mother spent many secret sleepless nights making it with care, so he would wear it, even if it meant his dignity would be at stake with the slightly skin-tight suit.

It was nice that he would be able to transform, but he imagines that he would only be able to use his fighter form, because the scales on his evolved form would likely puncture the fabric, so with his mom putting so much care into it, he would treat it with just as much, meaning he'd have to avoid taking too much damage as the costume probably wasn't too durable.

All Might saw Izuku's costume and immediately covered his mouth with his large hand as he looked away while trying to hold back his laughter, making Izuku turn a tomato resembling red, while smoke billowed from his embarrassment overheating head.

All might also gave a shaking thumbs up as he began to keel over still desperately trying to hold his laughter, but what scared or more so terrified Izuku, was the fact that he could hear several footsteps coming down the entrance way into the artificial city opening that he currently occupied.

It was the same incredibly large artificial city from the entrance exams, so Izuku was stood in the middle of a road with large buildings, meters away, on either side of him, meaning he was in wide and open view of the entire class as they walked up to the awaiting All Might and terrified Izuku.

Izuku kept his back turned towards the class as they walked up, making sure he had his simple plastic mask that had a large white toothy smile, resembling All Might's own, pulled up, so no one could see his death wishing embarrassment, and furthermore he folded his arms and stood stiffly up as to give off a more serious demeanour, making sure not even a single person could sense any weakness.

With his eyes pointed forward he heard a whistle behind him, which he slightly hope wasn't directed at him but knew was, then the stiffly red spiky haired teen boy who Izuku remembered was called Kirishima speak up with, "looking good Midoriya!", but luckily he hadn't heard any of the girls say anything, until he felt swift slap on his ass cheek as he slightly jolted forward in response before glancing to his side to see the perpetrator, only to see a pink skinned cute teen girl as she gave a sly wink before walking forward as if nothing happened.

Hopefully hat was all he would have to deal with, but when he felt a hand on his shoulder his body instinctively stiffened, but turning his head revealed Ochako, as she wore her own pink and white almost space themed skin tight suit that hugged all her curves, leaving Izuku to quickly turn away as he prayed to god that his body didn't stiffen in a different kind of way.

Uraraka tried to comfort Izuku as she laid a soft hand on his shoulder, with her imagining the same mistake that she had made happened to Izuku as well, "Didn't specify the material huh? I did the same, so mine ended up a bit skin tight" she sympathised with regret tinging her voice.

Izuku kept his gaze pointed forward, "Uh yeah, I guess you could say that" he answered while trying to fain not being embarrassed.

Next Himiko popped up, jumping in front of Izuku's view as she wore her yellow cardigan with the sailor uniform beneath, while she leaned forward with her hands behind her back, "You should wear that all the time you know?" she teased, smiling enjoyingly.

Ochako turned to Himiko, "Oh hey, your costume looks nice did you bring it yourself or have the school make it?" she complimented and questioned curiously.

Himiko smiled brightly as she turned to Uraraka, standing up and spreading out her arms showing of her clothing, "It's so cute isn't it? but yeah I just brought it in myself, although I did request something else from the school" she happily conversed.

The space suit resembling girl tilted her head in confusion, "Oh? What did you ask for?" she questioned unknowingly.

Himiko the wiped out a metal baton as it quickly extended and snapped in place, before then setting alight with sparking electricity that crackled menacingly, "An electric baton!" she cheerfully and innocently, excitedly answered.

Ochako's eyes went wide in surprise as she slightly stiffened at the sudden appearance of the surprisingly intimidating weapon, "Oh" she squeaked while wordlessly wishing to never be hit with such a thing.

All Might then began the lesson as he pulled out a sort of raffle box, which he then explained had everyone's names in and they would be randomly selected to either be on the hero side or the villain side, with both having a team consisting of a pair of two. Iida questioned why such a thing would be done and when Izuku went to explain, he was stopped by Himiko as she excitedly jumped up and down begging to be allowed to be the one to answer.

Izuku relented and shrugged, at which point Himiko explained that it was because while on the job as a hero you wont always be able to choose who you work with so sometimes you have to improvise with who you have with you at the time.

She then turned to Izuku asking if she had gotten it correct and when he nodded she sheered in response, glad she had gotten the correct answer, causing Izuku to let out a small laugh in amusement.

All Might then informed that the trial would be an indoor battle, were the villains will guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying and the heroes must stop their scheme. Additionally, if the heroes capture the villains or reach the nuclear core before time runs out, they win, but opposingly, if the villains manage to keep the nuclear core for the whole time or they capture the heroes, they win.

All Might then drew the teams and they were as followed:

Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka

Team B: Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji

Team C: Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta

Team D: Katsuki Bakugou and Iida Tenya

Team E: Himiko Bakugou and Kyoka jirou

Team F: Mina Ashido and Denki Kaminari

Team G: Rikido Sato and Fumikage Tokoyami

Team H: Yuga Aoyama and Tsuyu Asui

Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure

Apparently, each round would only be ten minutes, and All Might after announcing the teams, told the first round's team pairings, Team A as heroes vs Team D as villains.

Izuku quickly realised that he was facing off against Katsuki and Iida, causing a smile to grow as he peered over to his past friend, who seemed to be feeling the same emotion as he smiled slightly more maliciously, excitement.

Unfortunately, in the back of izuku's mind, he knew, his costume wouldn't survive, "Fuck." He stated sharply.

* * *

And that concludes this chapter! I hope it was good enough to sate your appetite. Oh who am i kidding, of course it wasn't, so i guess you'll have to wait for more, but don't worry, im planning on making the next one action packed!


End file.
